The new Emperor
by DeeplBlue
Summary: (Akame x Tatsumi) Tatsumi discovers he is actually a descendant of the first emperor. After taking the capital, Tatsumi must rule over the country as he continues to search for a way to bring back Sayo and Leyasu. At the same time he begins to develop feelings for a certain female swordsman. This story also explores characters I feel were underdeveloped.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, a few things you need to know about this fanfic

1) Plot changes: There are several differences here from the original series. All of night raid, including Sheele and Bulat, are alive. However, every major antagonist (and a bunch of minor ones) are also alive. This episode takes place after Tatsumi escaped from Esdeath (the first time), however on capturing information critical to the success of the rebellion he was captured by the empire (this is not star wars!)

2) References: This series pulls on aspects from both the anime and the manga. This was quite important in this chapter yet may not be noticeable

3) License: I do not own Akame ga Kill or it's characters.

Where fresh blood dripped, stood 9 of the strongest assassins, all of them equipped with a deadly and legendary Imperial Arm.

Among the Motley crew of cold killers, there was no emotion. It did not matter that one of them was not a human but a teigu, or that another was a descendant of the tribal nations. It did not matter that the largest man clad in impenetrable armor was a homosexual, while the young boy next to him was unspeakably perverted. And it did not matter that one was a klutz, while the other was a neat freak. In battle, they were a perfectly coordinated group of killers. They were known as night raid, yet here they stood as rebels in the capital's square, in broad daylight, as heathens challenging a god born from the machine.

Behind the warriors were another group of backup teigu warriors, followed by a legion of revolutionary soldiers. Among them was a hooded figure clad in white, carrying an olive branch and a thin, featureless staff.

Facing Night raid were an equally deadly caste of combatants, however these teigu wielders had one key difference. They were soldiers, trained to fight on a level playing field with superior numbers and brute ferocity.

The leader of which, had spent decades preparing for a fight such as this. Down below her were the full squad of jaegers, the three beasts, the raksasha demons, Wild hunt, elite seven, and the imperial army. Above the gray mass of polished steel the sky darkened as hundreds of domesticated danger beasts carried warriors from the tribes to herald the defeat of the old empire.

And in the middle of all of this, a young man with brown hair hung chained to an iron cross, slanted to the sky so that the eye of heaven may look upon him. Between his arms, a thousand hells raged as his body spasmed in pain. Upon his lips, a sacred curse could be put into words to open the door to the ultimate weapon, the imperial guardian of the great city. Upon this young man hinged the power to sway the battle.

At once both sides charged, the soldiers staying clear of the middle to allow the teigu users to fight. Tatsumi felt a powerful blast of energy passing him by, identifying the buzzing energy of the beam as a salvo from Pumpkin.

The burst had temporarily exhausted Mine, but it had enabled Night raid to reach Tatsumi first. Tatsumi could sense the chains slashed away, feel the pain dissipate as he fell from the cross and landed in the arms of a beautiful black haired girl with a Katana.

At once he was on his feet with a sword in his hands. Tatsumi felt his vision coming into focus, and found himself face to face with Akame.

"Tatsumi!" She said, a mix of relief and joy. Then her expression hardened and Tatsumi found himself staring at a completely different person. "Do you have the code?"

Tatsumi nodded, and they charged into battle.

Night raid had all gathered, yet they were still hideously outnumbered. At the first clash with the enemy, Suusanno had knocked a blue haired boy into the air, sending him flying into the distance. Leone grappled with a Raksasha demon with large muscles and chest hair. Bulat swung his spear, determined to even out the fight.

It was clear however, that the enemies of night raid lacked teamwork. A man in a gas mask fired his flamethrower while another summoned a torrent of water forth, cancelling eachother out. With pinpoint accuracy, Sheele swung Extase in a circle latterally, bisecting both of them.

Next came Daidara of the three beasts, wielding an axe teigu. Akame swung to block, twisting to catch under the blade. Daidara swung down with force, while Akame completed her feint by twisting her blade and wrenching it from the lock of the axe blade. Daidara still had a smile as she slashed upward.

Bulat donned incursio and struck a lethal blow against Enshin. A large man in a clown suit threw several orbs, one of which Tatsumi struck with his sword. Suusanno raised the Mirror af Yata, reflecting the rest at the clown and temporarily putting him out of action.

By far the most deadly assassin was none other than Chelsea. So far, she had taken out Dr Stylish, Cosmina, Liver, and Suzuka without anyone noticing. Yet she had not seen her target Until the explosion had caused a fat clown to retreat, revealing a muscular dark skinned man. She crept up behind him, using the fallen cross as cover. Yet just as she pulled her needle out to stab him, he abruptly teleported away.

"Ohohoho! what do we have here?" screamed a crazed female voice. Chelsea turned to face an old woman in a young girl's dress. "Looks like a little rat got separated from the pack."

Chelsea transformed into the closest person nearby, a young girl with orange hair and green robes with a little dog and ran for her life.

The old woman was unbelievably fast and strong however. She lept into the sky and injected herself with blood, absorbing it's strength and landing on the orange haired girl, smashing her skull with bare fists.

The alchemist rose to her feet with blood smacked lips. She raised her eyes to the sky and felt insane pleasure.

This ended quickly as a large needle plunged into the back of her neck, and with her final breath the alchemist realized she had killed the genuine Coro wielder. Her last act before she died was to swallow her own blood, however it had long since lost any taste but of bitter regret...

Tatsumi and Akame charged through the battle with intent to reach the imperial palace. A large man with a sword, (he recognized him as Izou) blocked the path. Akame's attention was focused entirely on something else, and Tatsumi recognized a short haired girl who looked similar to his comrade.

"Akame!" He screamed. The girl drew her blade and charged at Tatsumi's rescuer.

He screamed a second time. Akame just stood there, hair flapping in the wind. Tatsumi could feel Izou lunge forward.

Tatsumi reached for her hand. She turned her head to face him, and finally understood.

The Jaeger and wild hunt member were taken aback as each of their respective targets changed places and charged. Akame slashed Izou across the ribcage while Tatsumi swung his hand down on Kurome's shoulder, knocking her unconsious. Feeling concerned for Akame's sister, Tatsumi stood there not knowing what to do. A blonde haired man however caught her in his wings before she hit the ground. For a split second their eyes met; they both knew Tatsumi could have killed Kurome, yet spared her.

The moment passed, and Tatsumi and Akame pressed on…

Lubbock Was perhaps the only one able to asess the entire battle while engaged in combat against Nyau. The member of the three beasts possesed enormous strength in this form, possibly as much as Leone or Bulat. Lubbock knew if he was to beat him he would have to have the string penetrate inside.

His opponent clearly knew what they were against and had prepared for this however. He wore Steel Goggles and a cap that covered his ears, mouth, and nose. Nyau Charged forward and scored an uppercut on Lubbock, barely breaking his stride as he intended to finish Lubbock off.

Fortunately, years of beatings from Leone had taught Lubbock how to protect himself. He flew backwards and strung a net off the half destroyed walls of the courtyard. Like a slingshot, he catapulted back towards Nyau, striking the muscular mass in the shins and like a lever, turned the three beast's strength against him. Nyau hit the ground with a loud thud, and Lubbock stabbed cross tail's threads with all his might into his foes back. Only two threads found their mark and penetrated the reinforced skin, but it was more than enough…

"Hey pervert, are you done there yet?" a harsh voice stabbed at his ears. And Mine raised her gun to the sky as she turned to him. "We have problems."

Lubbock flipped the hair out of his face and followed Mine's gaze. Standing upon the walls were two of the capital's strongest; Supreme commander Budou and General Esdeath.

Mine's perfect eyesight, amplified by her scope, could pick up things Lubbock could not however, or maybe it was just that noone was looking at the same crack in the wall as her. She was a genius sniper after all. with one blast she blasted a hole through the castle ramparts.

The good news: She had caught them off guard. The bad news: Now they had fallen off of the walls, they had a damn good reason to attack. Mine scoured the battlefield for her allies.

To her relief, noone from night raid appeared to have fallen. Leone had just struck a fatal blow to Ibara, while Suusanno and Najenda battled several elite seven members. Bulat and Sheele both carried multiple minor cuts over their body, yet appeared as stoic as ever. Lubbock was so engrossed in Najenda's fight that he didn't notice Chelsea resting her arm on him, blood dripping from her fingernails.

Revolutionary army troops marched forward, splitting up and spreading out to ensure minimum casualties while staying close enough to support each other. Supreme Commander Budou raised his hand as the sky began to darken, while Esdeath Merely hung back, as if waiting for something…

Akame and Tatsumi had reached the lower levels of the Imperial palace. pillars spanned from the roof to the floor, hundreds of meters tall and dozens across.

There were no guards here, and no boobie traps to stop them. While the occasional danger beast proweld they paid the two assassins no heed.

At the end of the massive hallway was a dark pit, with a massive automaton. Cold eyes reflected what little light lay in the air.

Akame snatched Tatsumi and dived into a corner just as two hideous creatures walked by. They muttered in a garbled tongue

" Divay snivash pa-tei gu-lart:" Tatsumi doubled over next to Akame. "Whats wrong!" She kneeled over them.

Within Tatsumi's head it was no longer any pain that bother him, the ministers poison had robbed him of that, there was something in the way they had talked that had just… unsettled him. He swore he heard the word teigu in their speech, though he could not be sure.

The moment passed. When the two were sure the beings were gone, Tatsumi and Akame rushed to the monolithic imperial arm.

Tatsumi knew what to do. He stretched his arm skyward as he adressed the dark towering entity.

"Let it be said that the empire is in it's most desperate hour. Let the bells of victory ring once more. On this day I summon thee, I bind thee, and I sanctify thee."

Lights began to dance around the automaton. A daias raised and Tatsumi stepped onto it. Vents opened up and flared, sending gale force winds through the halls.

"The day of reckoning is upon us! Arise, Shikoutazer!"

far above the dungeons of the imperial palace, the battle was a full on war. Mine knelt on the back of air manta while firing pumpkin at Budou while Lubbock used his string to discharge as much lighting as possible into the ground. Leone landed direct hits on Syura before he teleported behind her to put the Lioness into a chokehold. Suusano, Bulat, and the entire revolutionary army battled Esdeath.

The assault on the capital's strongest had taken into account all of Esdeath's powers. Each soldier carried full winter gear, a heavy lance, and riot shield. Sheele had managed to clip the ice lady's rapier- a strike that had nearly gotten her killed if not for Extase's near indestructability. All of the rebel's fire artillery had been exhausted.

The hot blood that ran within Bulat could not be tamed, a trait that had saved his life early on in the battle when Nyau -who now lay dead- had tried to put him to sleep with her flute. Now as he battled the toughest opponent in his life, Bulat could feel he was truly put to the test.

Next to him was Suusanoo, a new face within night raid, an organic teigu. Upon hearing of Tatsumi's capture within the capital, he had been rushed in along with some kinky redhead. Bulat took note of how while Esdeath's attacks had no pattern, Suusano always found a way to prepare for her strikes.

Long experience had taught Bulat that anyone - man or teigu - this good in combat must be seriously fucked in the head. The only exception to this was perhaps Najenda, and even then he wasn't sure. And Tatsumi of course, but he forced himself to concentrate on the fight.

Najenda had grabbed Esdeath's neck. The ice woman raised her heels and kicked her off. Sheele slashed her leg. Esdeath froze her hair and swung at the purple haired woman, knocking her across the chest. Suusano protected the two from a volley of icicles and swung his weapon… down it went, and…

Esdeath vannished. Suusanoo cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Bulat felt someone tackle him to the ground, it was grand chariot. Above he saw air manta get struck by lightning and go down.

Then abruptly the ground rumbled and split, and a towering figure rose out of the ground.

In the hallways of the imperial family tomb, Shikoutazer had only been visible from the head. Now as it drew to it's full height, it dwarfed even the imperial palace.

For a second the ultimate weapon just stood there, it's massive cloak hanging at the sides and hiding the arms. Then let out a massive roar.

A gigantic metal fist came down on Budou, sending him through concrete that had lasted for a thousand years. Castle soldiers fired arrows and activated trebuchets, which bounced harmlessly of the Teigu's side. The controller of Shikoutazer fired dual lasers, reducing all foes to ash.

Syura was clipped by debris, knocking Shamballa out of his hand. Leone seized her chance, and tackled him to the ground, finishing him with a bite to the back of the neck. Esdeath sheathed her sword.

"Tatsumi is in there." She whispered to herself. Using all of her power, she sent the sky crashing down in a great spear, stabbing clean through Shikoutazer.

The great figure went down but Esdeath had been drained of her strength.

Static crackled through the automaton as Tatsumi fought to retain control. The layout was an arrangement of levers and pulleys, each connected to an unknown device.

Tatsumi pulled what he though would straighten out the upper back. A rain of spears shot out from holes in Shikoutazer's body.

It was no use, he decided. This automaton, the supposed strongest Teigu, had been rendered inactive in one hit. Yet that wouldn't stop Tatsumi. With all his might he pushed on the leg operaters, propelling Shikoutazer forward to crush the remainder of elite seven with it's knees.

Tatsumi had mere seconds to figure out how to open the suit. When every lever failed he resorted to every pulley. When at last he found the correct rope and the face blasted away in a solid piece, Shikoutazer was careening towards the ground. Tatsumi leapt out and drew his sword. Esdeath pulled her clipped rapier, and surged forward.

They met in the middle. Swords locked and Tatsumi could feel himself getting overwhelmed. Esdeath withdrew and then attempted to stab tatsumi, who rolled out of the way and spun around, noting a dark figure leaping through the sky.

It was now or never. Tatsumi charged forward, raising his sword high and letting out a scream. Esdeath stuck him fast in the chest, but tatsumi grabbed the blade and pulled him in close, fully impaling him.

With one swing he cut off both of her hands. Esdeath gasped as she staggered backwards, feeling fear for the first time. Then she laughed.

"Tatsumi!" She yelled. "I should have known you would have been so deadly. We were truly meant for each other." She looked up at the black figure falling towards her. "I have no regrets."

Muramasa, the demonic katana, carried a deadly poison. Akame had always said that Esdeath's one weakness was that she was human, and would be killed by Muramasa's poison. That said, the blades poison didn't kill Esdeath. What did kill her was getting sliced in two. Her body fell towards the ground.

It never hit however. Akame screamed in rage as she continued to shred Esdeath's corpse into smaller pieces. Finally she fell to her knees and began to weep over Tatsumi.

"Akame . . . it's all right, I'm going to be okay."

"Tatsumi, you promised!" She bawled as she hugged him without touching the blade. "You said you wouldn't die!"

Tatsumi put his hands to his stomach, where he barely held in the blood he needed to survive. Akame had his blood on her too. As he rested his head on her shoulder, Tatsumi could see a white figure approaching as the sun set. Was it an angel? Or perhaps a hallucination caused by blood loss...

Yet Tatsumi had not had enough of life. There were still many things he wanted to experience, tasks left unfinished. "And I will keep that promise." He said, and passed out.

The white hooded figure set down his olive branch and removed his hood, revealing the young leader of the path of peace. He knelt and begun to heal the young man.

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in the series. I will post more asap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm glad to see this was very well received! Keep posting reviews for the chapters. I know last part was pretty complicated with the names, so check the wiki page that I used.

Character list

Responding to Darkbeast, yeah, I admit the battle was a little one sided, but the truth is I need everyone alive. I want to explore how Sheele might get along with Chelsea and Kurome for example, or give some attention to the characters a little more growth (Suusanoo in particular). As for how Tatsumi found out, I'll shine some light on that as well.

Responding to Guest, I'm glad you like it, and will post when I can.

Responding to DragonMaster, thanks for the compliment. The

Tatsumi woke up in a white hospital bed. He felt his abdomen and found it fully healed, although it hurt a little to move. Seeing how Tatsumi had become a bit desensitized to pain, he figured it would hurt more than he thought, and decided not to exert himself for a few days.

He sat up. Tatsumi noticed a small string push upward. That meant that Lubbock had set a trigger to detect movement. And that meant night raid knew he was awake. Tatsumi began counting seconds.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

The door burst open, literally. Members of night raid poured in, surrounding Tatsumi and hugging him.

"Tatsumi! Thank goodness you're okay!" said Leone as she cuddled with him.

"Tatsumi! I knew you would survive bro!" Sniveled Bulat as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Tatsumi you idiot!" Cried Mine as she cried into his sleeve.

"Typical Mine" He laughed. Then he froze in terror.

Leaning against the wall was none other than Esdeath herself. Tatsumi looked back and forth in a panic. Not even Leone's breasts could hide him now, and everyone had strange, contorted looks on their face, probably from fear. Esdeath crept up to the bed and crawled over to Tatsumi, her cold eyes just a few inches away from him.

"Tatsumi" She said in a serious, angry voice. Tatsumi tried to call for help, but let out only a small gurgling sound.

Esdeath Grabbed his head and squared him up so that he couldn't look away. Then she smiled. Then she laughed.

"The look on your face was priceless!" She cried, as her hair turned from blue to red. Tatsumi felt his face going red. It was Chelsea, using Gaia foundation to disguise as Esdeath.

The rest of his fellow assassins filled him in. While Tatsumi and Akame had confronted Esdeath, Chelsea had snuck into the palace and dispatched the Minister. The imperial legions had surrendered after the demise of Budou, Esdeath, and Minister Honest, and the emporor, who had commited suicide. Then Sheele looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to tell you that we have an important meeting right now!"

Everyone sighed. Then Bulat picked up Tatsumi, -exactly like how he had first done- and Night raid was off.

They were missing a chair in the imperial council chamber, and Najenda insisted that noone should have to stand, so in the end Tatsumi wound up sitting in Leone's lap.

"So where to start." Said Najenda, her arms on the table making a bridge with her fingers as she ignored Lubbock who was winking at her. "We've achieved a goal more than 30 years in the making and changed the course of history, but our problems are just beginning. A new age has dawned."

She looked at the other generals, who nodded for her to continue. "First order of the day, The empire is leaderless. And if we don't start soon, the situation will be even worse than before. So to avoid a bureaucratic nightmare, we have decided to keep the imperial system rather than the original plan of reforming the empire into a republic. That means we need an emperor."

"This presents a problem however " She continued. "The current emperor committed suicide without leaving any heirs. And all close relatives either passed away or disappeared." She paused.

"However, in light of recent events, one surviving member of the royal bloodline has been discovered. And he is sitting right here in this very room." She pointed a finger at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi knew he shouldn't have been shocked, after all, only one of the royal bloodline could hear the call of Shikoutazer. Yet to hear it from another person, one he knew would never lie to him, was mentally taxing him.

"Wh-what do I need to do? He stammered, trying to be brave.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world. Your title as the emperor will limit your responsibilities to cabinet appointments, signing bills, meeting other leaders, and of course marrying a woman of your choice." "Which you won't need to do until the future." She added upon seeing his reaction.

"It will be much like the empire we sought to destabilize actually, with the minister and council hold most of the actual power. The difference of course being that we won't run the country into the ground like they did."

Tatsumi gulped. Was he really ready to be an emperor? Back home in his village, Tatsumi had been a farmer. On the road he had hunted danger beasts for bounties, and he had become an assassin and learned a bit of blacksmithing from Lubbock. But going from that to being the full on ruler of the lands was like frolicking in a flower field and then falling off a 90 degree cliff.

"I guess I can manage that." He said, knowing that it was not like he had a choice. And he figured being the emporor probably wouldn't put an end to his being bossed around.

"On to the next issue then." Najenda continued in a triumphant voice. "We have captured 3 members of the Jaegers that survived the attack on the imperial city, namely, Wave, Kurome, and Run." Najenda had no need to inform and introduce the other generals.

"Now Wave and Run have not committed any serious crimes that were not excusable within the applicable situations. Kurome however, has instigated several war crimes, including the execution and assault of civilians and prisoners, as well as desecration of the dead.

"Hold on." Leone stood up, forgetting that Tatsumi was sitting in the same chair and knocking him off. "Kurome is Akame's sister. Surely we can work something out as long as Kurome accepts the new empire."

"That is precisely the problem." Replied Najenda. "Kurome is refusing to cooperate or aknowledge her crimes, and while the others have tried to claim some of the responcibility, it would still grant them a life in prison."

"Which, I think we could agree, " The Night Raid leader went on "would be an awful waste of talent. I move the notion to clear them of charges and incorporate them into a new elite squad, to serve under our control."

General Raisser spoke. "Are you sure she can be trusted, even under close watch? Kurome had developed an intense loyalty to the old empire."

"Yet perhaps now that the empire is under reform, she can be changed." replied Admiral Khan.

"Perhaps, " replied Najenda. "Perhaps not. Akame, what do you think?"

Akame had been polishing her Katana. Now that everyone's attention (except Lubbocks and Sheele's) was on her, she returned it to her sheathe.

"Kurome has comitted atrocities. She has betrayed her friends and family, and slaughtered entire towns. Her beliefs are so set that it would take years, possibly decades to change her. And letting her free would give her a chance to murder again."

"However" She continued "Kurome's actions were a result of her traumatisation and indoctrination by the original project. I believe there is good in her, and as her older sister I must help her recover."

"Well said." spoke Najenda "This meeting is now adjourned. Akame, Bulat, go to the camp and escort the Jaegers to me. Leone, Sheele, Mine, and Chelsea, explore and map out the palace underground. Lubbock, Bulat, Khan, and Raisser, you will help me sort through the records in the minister's office."

Everyone got up to leave. "What about me?" asked Tatsumi.

Najenda turned to look back at him. "You're the new emperor. Do whatever you want."

Tatsumi decided to accompany Akame to the revolutionary army camp, which had been moved within the palace walls. Kurome was held within a large tent, chained to a wooden chair. She didn't even flinch when Akame drew her sword and swung, she just merely smiled.

Tatsumi believed Kurome must have read Akame's actions and expected to be freed, however it would later occured to him that perhaps death by her sister's hand was just as appealing. As the chains fell to the floor, Kurome leapt up and stood face to face with Akame.

The younger sister stood up and got to her feet. Her piercing black eyes fell on Tatsumi imeadietly, who was doing his best to hide behind Bulat (who was completely okay with it).

Kurome fixed her stare on Tatsumi's face, before grabbing hold of Akame's waist. "You can't have her."

Tatsumi did not know why, but he felt rage on the inside. Perhaps it was anger at letting a sadistic murderer walk free, or perhaps it was that Kurome felt qualified to protect Akame herself despite attacking her with intent to kill merely the day before.

The four of them walked out of the tent to collect Wave and Run. The other Jaegers hadn't been given nearly as much security, and were even allowed to walk around the camp and help out.

"Kurome, did they hurt you?" Wave asked.

"You reek of fish." Replied Kurome.

Perhaps Kurome was like that to everyone, thought Tatsumi. He would not like to imagine Kurome and Mine working together.

Wave put his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Tatsumi, I know you said you hated the empire. But to join Night raid? If you were fighting against us, why did you save me?"

Tatsumi had remembered the time when he was with Wave hunting danger beasts. He had fled as soon as he was sure Wave would be okay. If only he had had a teigu that could turn himself invisible. Tatsumi had guessed correctly that Wave would head in the direction away from the capital, but it had meant a gruelling trek through the wilderness for several days. When Akame had found him, he was a wreck.

"I-I don't know. I think it would be awfully cruel to just leave you there." He replied, knowing full well Wave had another obvious question, one he especially wouldn't answer. Fotunately, a familiar voice stepped in to save him.

"Tatsumi, you really do have no business being an assassin." Said Leone, wrapping her arms around him.

"Shouldn't you be exploring the dungeons?" Asked Bulat.

"Ehh, dungeons are dark, cramped, and boring. Sheele kept tripping over things." Muttered Leone.

"Not to mention that cold damp air is bad for your skin." added a new voice. "Mine probably wouldn't care about it though."

"Chelsea I will freaking snipe you." Growled Mine.

"Besides, there's something we found that requires your attention, oh mighty emperor." Said the Blonde.

"Show me the way." Said Tatsumi, relieved to get away from Kurome and Wave.

Mine and Sheele decided to stay behind so the three entered the dark chambers themselves.

"We wouldn't have found this section of the tunnel for a long time. Luckily Sheele banged into a disguised lever."

each secret passageway got narrower and narrower, causing them to eventually walk in single file. Water dripped from the ceiling.

"I thought this was the part where Sheele found the passage."

"Oh yeah, here too. Only it was different, she banged her head on a wall and went straight through it."

They stood at what looked like a dead end if not for a massive hole. As they stepped through the gaping maw, Tatsumi's green eyes fell on a large statue lying in the middle of the room.

The statue was of a young man, his hair messy and a similar style to Tatsumi's. In fact, his whole self looked like Tatsumi, save for a scar across his cheek.

"He looks like me." Said Tatsumi. Was he perhaps a distant ancestor?

"Ignore Granitesumi," Said Chelsea, linking her arm around his and leading him around the stone warrior. chained to the floor -though the chains at the top had been ripped off- In the corner was a long thin box with the lid popped off. Inside was a small bracelet.

"Mine tried to touch it but her Teigu started to vibrate and heat up. We thought you might be able to carry it though."

As soon as it was Tatsumi who touched it however, it locked onto his wrist, revealing a single button. Cautiously, the boy tapped the button and the bracelet began to morph again.

"Woah!"Said Tatsumi, as he held up a gleaming piece of metal. "What a beautiful shield!"

It was gold and silver coloured, with striking red and blue, with tanned brown leather straps. Though it was light, Tatsumi could tell it was quite a durable shield.

"Amazing, I've never seen this imperial arm before." He felt strongly drawn to this weapon.

Suddenly a cold scream ripped through the air. heavy footsteps stomped through the passageways and grew louder still.

"Everyone take cover!" Screamed Leone, and the three of them dived behind the statue.

The bad part about Sheele being able to crash through a wall, Tatsumi realised, was that a danger beast would be able to do the same.

The wall shattered and splintered as a monster crashed through the walls. Metal spikes were lodged through it's skin, and an iron vizor prevented it from seeing. it's flesh was grey and spotted with red as it lurched through the room.

Leone heaved with all her might and pushed the statue down on the creature, causing it to scream in pain. It extended a long, gnarly foot and swiped at her. Leone blocked by crossing her arms, but claws raked down on her, catching her skin and tearing it off. The blonde wiped the blood off her lips, and retaliated.

It has been said that the elbow is the hardest part of the body, and when used correctly, the most destructive. Leone`s target was the spine. She rolled under the beast's swipe and swung her body into it`s rear. With a sickening crack, Leone had caught the attention -and rage- of the savage foe.

Tatsumi took advantage of the beast being open, picking up a wooden floorboard with nails sticking out of it and slamming it on the beast's back. The monster snarled, and lunged at Tatsumi.

As the creature's wrath drew near, it opened it's mouth, which swelled to several times it's original size. One jaw pierced through the old tiled floor, while the other clamped down on Tatsumi from above.

Tatsumi pushed up on the roof of the beast's mouth, resisting hundreds of pounds of force as the monster began to gag and regurgitate. His feet dug in between the monsters razor sharp teeth, preventing him from being swept away by the beast's powerful tongue.

Chelsea launched a back kick, her shoes morphing into a stilletto and piercing the monsters hide. It growled again, as danger beast blood ran down it's flank.

"Eh?" Was all Chelsea could mutter when the monster rolled over, taking her with it. She hit the floor with a bang.

The beast was on it's belly now, with Tatsumi resisting the pressure of it's jaws upside down. If he moved an arm, the jaws of death would surely crush him. Shift a leg and the tongue would push him back to where the teeth would tear him to pieces. It stuck it`s arm into the mouth to grab him.

It was now or never. Tatsumi knew no monster would chomp down with it's own limb inside. He lunged out of the monster, choosing the opposite of where the appendage had come from. The confused danger beast screamed in rage as it dragged it's upper mandibles through the floor.

Leone had transformed into beast mode, and slammed down on the monster`s lower jaw. It bit back, slicing cleanly through it`s own arm and caking the room with red.

Tatsumi slammed his newly aquired shield down on the danger beasts skull, and the monster stopped kicking. more heavy footsteps could be heard in the distance however.

"Lets get out of here!" Screamed Leone.

"Ahn," groaned Chelsea. "I don`t think I can walk."

Chelsea did not expect to be princess carried by Tatsumi that day. Indeed, she had intended to flirt with him and comfort Tatsumi over his injury. Yet Leone was hastily barricading the other monsters from entry, and there was noone for dozens of meters above. The brown haired boy scooped her up and dashed out.

Lubbock was walking down the hallway when Tatsumi pushed through the iron gate with Chelsea in his arms, closely followed by leone.

"What happened?!" he yelled

"No time to explain," wheezed Leone. "Shut the gate."

Lubbock had time to see the pursuers as the iron walls kissed. An Abyssopelagic maw of a mouth paired with hand-like feet that Nefariously clawed the ground beneath. Metal spikes hung from the ribcage of these disastrous creatures, a blade beneath the bone that could spur hatred and bloodlust. He leaned back against the wall, contemplating the madness of this creation. For what could possibly had spawned such a nightmare from the earth but the sadism of humanity?.

Yet simply dismissing them as experimental beasts left too many questions unanswered. What purpose would these monsters serve. Danger beast anatomy was extensively studied in the open, and could more easily be done on dead monsters. There was no doubt that they would be inefficient guardians as well, as they would be as much a danger to their master.

The young man adjusted cross tails. His string spread out across the door, testing for vibrations. The walls held for now, but the ferocity of these brutes was not something he would test.

With one last look over his shoulder, to make sure that the doors would hold, Luboock sprinted off after the others.

Najenda was calmly sipping her tea, facing the Jaegers when the four night raiders limped in, Chelsea`s arm wrapped around Leone's shoulder. Tatsumi explained what had happened as Suusanoo fashioned a splint. When he was over, Najenda lit a cigarrete and begun to smoke.

"Assemble the others. We will strike at midnight."

.Tatsumi turned to leave when someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was Run, the mysterious blonde with the wings.

"Come with me, we need to talk."

Run lead Tatsumi up onto the castle walls. The debris had not been cleared on the section they walked on. When Run finally stopped, Tatsumi found himself looking over the sight of the original battle.

"I have done extensive research on the subject of imperial arms. I believe that bracelet around you is not actually a Teigu, but in fact a Shingu."

"A Shingu?" asked Tatsumi. That word was very much foreign to him.

"Yes, a Shingu. Several hundred years ago, the son of the emperor set out to create weapons and tools that would surpass the original Teigu. He believed that with modern alchemy and the resources of the empire, he could create a device that could, among other things, revive the dead."

Run had Tatsumi's full attention now. "Go on." The young boy said, flattening his brown hair against the wind.

"The project created many weapons which still survive today, granting users a wide range of abilities. However, they were considered inferior to the Teigu. The emperor could not tolerate this, and exiled his son to the outskirts of the empire."

"That shield, is what I believe to be the Shingu named Aegis-Vivificabit, or Aegis for short. The first word is a reference to a great and terrifying shield of legend. However, the second is in a totally foreign language, even to a former teacher like me."

Run's eyes wandered over the landscape, as if searching for something. "Little is known about that shield, except that it channels the energy of a person's emotions. That was perhaps why the carrier of Pumpkin, - a weapon that channels emotional energy - could not carry it. However, so long as you are cautious, you should be able to utilize that shield along with any other Teigu."

"Amazing. " Said Tatsumi. "I should go tell Najenda all this."

Run blocked his path. "Actually, there is something else I have to talk to you about."

It was then that Tatsumi realized why Run had kept his body angled towards Tatsumi, as it served to hide the two disks that hung over his back. Run was no longer hiding it, right now when they were outside in the sky, he had no need to.

"Your leader was very forgiving and trusting. She even returned Mastema, Grand Chariot, and Yatsufusa in return for our loyalty." He began.

"Yet here, right now, don't you think I could just fly away if I wanted?" asked Run.

"I guess so," replied Tatsumi. "I don't think I could stop you either."

"Perhaps," Run pressed on. "But all the same I don't think I would leave and break my promise, even to a former enemy. Which is why I sought your audience."

Tatsumi knew where this was going. The question he had feared Wave would ask, and one that he feared answering, even to just himself.

You wanted to know why I didn`t kill Esdeath when I had the chance. he said softly.

"You had every reason to resent her. To hate her. She killed your family."

Tatsumi`s tears began to fall off the great castle walls as he recounted the events of the days before.

I must admit, Sheele makes for a very convenient plot device. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I don't really know how to do flashbacks very well, but I'll probably just wing it. Mind you, the next chapter probably won't give you everything you need to know, as there's a lot of background I need to flesh out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys! warning, explicit content. I feel it was necessary to explain what had happened, yet please send any feedback if there is a plothole or something I missed. The story hasn't been fully explained even after this chapter was completed so please bear with me while i work hard towards the next issue.

I can't stress enough that understanding this chapter and the others depends on knowing the characters of the original series well. This is the link to the character page.

wiki/Characters

 _Tatsumi's flashback_

A young boy crashed to the floor as he was roughly thrown into a room, his brown hair and fair skin matted with dirt. A large man wearing massive heavy armor stepped through, observing his personal guards tie the prisoner to a wooden chair and gag him.

"Tatsumi of Night raid. You have committed serious crimes against the empire. That has earned you your punishment, a painful and well deserved death."

It had been like any other mission when a spy had tipped off the imperial guard. As Night Raid retreated using Air Manta, a blast of lightning from the Supreme Commander had struck Tatsumi, causing him to fall off the danger beast. It would have been too risky for night raid to go back for him. He had heard Akame scream his name, her voice fading as he rapidly fell out of earshot.

"However." Continued the Man, casting a shadow over the entire room. "General Esdeath has been placed in charge of any matters pertaining to Night Raid, and she has made it a standard order that you be returned to her as her rightful property. For that, you will be kept under full guard until she returns." The Commander stepped aside, letting in a group of sadistic looking people. Tatsumi recognized them as the new special police unit formed by the minister's son.

"None of you are to harm the boy, or set him free. Do so and you will answer to Esdeath herself!" He boomed, as the teigu group pretended to cower in fear. Seeing that he had made the effect he desired, Budo departed and shut the door behind him.

As soon as Budo had left the room, the members of Wild hunt gathered around Tatsumi.

Cosmina was the first to touch him. "He looks so goddamn CUTE!" She screamed, flinging her arms around Tatsumi.

This was nothing like a friendly hug from Leone or even Lubbock, the kind given after coming home from a dangerous mission. As the girl wrapped her legs around him, Tatsumi could feel nothing but the cold embrace of death. His eyes called out for help, yet noone would come to his rescue.

Cosmina rubbed her body against him. "Amazing, so this is the smell of fresh grass and innocence." Her eyes fixed on him, penetrating Tatsumi with a stare of lust and darkness.

The singer began to rape him, and as she did her fingernails clawed into his back, causing him to scream in pain.

Tatsumi could feel her hands stabbing him, as she planted kisses on his neck. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh no no no!" Said the hideous Clown man, shoving Cosmina off and onto the floor. "That is no way to treat such a sweet, innocent child! Look, you are making him cry," He began to run his greasy hands through Tatsumi's hair. "I can't hurt you, my sweet child, the big man has forbidden it. But I can heal you! OHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Back off Champ. He's mine!" Yelled Cosmina. And they begun to fight over the boy. They drew their Teigu's and began to fight over which would be able to sexually abuse the teenager.

Yet Tatsumi had long been dragged off into the corner by the young alchemist and Raksasha demon, Suzuka.

"You should feel honoured to be violated by me." Said Dorothea, taking the knife she had hidden in her lipstick and slicing at Tatsumi's ropes. "After all, my way is far more humane than theirs." And as soon as the gag was off of Tatsumi's mouth, she pressed her lips against his so that he could not scream. Suzuka took advantage of his condition to get in on the action as well, sticking her hands up Tatsumi's shirt and down his pants.

The boy could feel the air sucked from his body. Was this the end? Tatsumi figured he might eventually die like this, his past experiences teaching him that women with imperial arms were always the most dangerous to him.

How sad it was, he remorsed, that he could do nothing about his situation. How pitiful did he look, his destiny hanging on the whims of another's sexual desire? Tatsumi steeled his resolve and prepared to die, lifeless eyes staring inwardly at the angel of death, the toothless grin of a sadistic smile waiting to take another wasted life.

A fist slammed into Dorothea and sent her flying so hard that it killed the unfortunate guard wearing full body armor. On the other side of the wall (Dorothea sustained minor injuries).

Suzuka observed her friend's pain, eagerly awaiting her own punishment. Yet much to her disappointment, all she got was a slap to the face.

All of the members of wild hunt left the room as quickly as they could, leaving through either the reinforced doors or through the newly formed hole in the wall. Once again, Tatsumi was left with Esdeath.

"Tatsumi." She whispered to him, as she freed Tatsumi from the chair. "There are so many things that I had wanted to say to you. Yet none of those seem to matter any more." She said, grabbing him in her arms.

Tatsumi stood rigid, an expression of inner turmoil crossing his face as she embraced him, seeking her protection and yet fleeing from her wrath.

"I heard everything. About how you joined Night Raid and fought for the revolutionary army." Her eyes sparkled as she put her hand on his cheeks, pressing his back forward with her other arm. "But you still look so innocent and peaceful, so honest and caring." Tatsumi could feel within the moment that she genuinely cared about him. Whether this was truly to comfort him or simply to bring pleasure to the General, Tatsumi had no time to deliberate, for Esdeath pulled herself away and swept him under her arm.

"Come, there is something I must show you."

Esdeath was acutely aware of the experience Tatsumi had been subjected to earlier. "I am so glad I was there to save you. I had just gotten back from a secret mission on the outskirts of the empire. Some village had openly declared resistance and needed to be eliminated."

Tatsumi found this entirely odd. "Why travel to the outskirts, far away from the main battle, to put down a single village?" He asked.

"It was a specific request from the minister. Apparently it contained several high profile rebellion members disguising as civilians." Esdeath added the word "cowards" under her breath.

She led him through the imperial palace, the largest building in the world. It could house an army, and pose an impossible challenge to capture. The walls were impenetrable, they were a hundred feet high and a dozen across.

Yet Esdeath led him to an entirely different part, the castle dungeons. At first Tatsumi thought he was going to be tortured, but Esdeath pressed a hidden switch, giving way to a massive chasm in a secret room.

"We will be descending now, give me your hand."

Tatsumi had no choice but to grab firm hold of Esdeath, as she fastened a rope and begun to climb downward. Though she had no trouble supporting both of them, Tatsumi felt embarassed to be clinging to Esdeath.

They reached the bottom, stepping out into a massive hallway. "So tell me, how's it been working as an assassin?" Asked Esdeath, asking like how someone would as an old friend.

"Err." Started Tatsumi, unsure what to say. "It's going pretty well. We're taking out corrupt leaders and wanted murderers."

"My my." Said Esdeath. "You've been a naughty boy. And I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger as well." She stated, noting how Tatsumi had filled out since the last time they met.

Tatsumi blushed, Esdeath still hadn't let go of his hand. "What are your plans for taking the capital?" She asked, as she began to lead him down the hallway.

Tatsumi knew Esdeath did not expect him to know the plan. Rather, she asked him how he might plan an invasion himself.

"Hmmm… Well, if it were up to me, I'd secure the channel and send my battleships up the Canal."

"Bypassing the city walls. But what about the imperial battlecruiser stationed at the rear dock?"

"I'd send my ships to ram it and win a trade off."

"It would blow you to pieces!" Esdeath Laughed. For a moment Tatsumi forgot his present situation.

"The first ship would be a decoy."

"And what if I told you that it could quickly fire another salvo?"

"The second ship would also be a decoy."

The two of them joked and debated all the way down towards their destination. Tatsumi soon found himself standing before a massive pit, with an enourmous figure rising out.

"Woah!" Shouted Tatsumi in wonder. "What is this?"

"It is the grand weapon of the empire." Said a new voice. "The original Teigu."

In the corner were two unfamiliar faces, a young boy wearing short shorts and an enormously fat man with long gray hair.

"Tatsumi, this is the Emperor, and Minister Honest."

Tatsumi could have jumped into the pit.

"Who, wha?" Was all he could let out.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, Tatsumi of Night Raid." Said Honest, offering his hand.

"You know?" Said Tatsumi. Wasn't the Minister acting a little friendly over the one who sought to kill him?

"Yes yes, I have made it my business to learn about you. After all, you are the man who will become Esdeath's lover. I believe we shall become good friends after Esdeath has won your obediance."

"Oh, and he learned about your interesting heritage, cousin!" Said the emperor.

"Cousin? asked Tatsumi, bewilledered.

"Oh you'll have to excuse this child. He believes good friends and family are one and the same!" He said, stabbing the child affectionately with a blunt knife. "Isn't that right your majesty?"

"Er, right." Said the boy. "Anyways, we have something to show you." The young prince turned to shikoutazer and began to chant the song of Shikouzater's awakening. Tatsumi felt a mysterious force rising up in his chest. It was as if he felt a connection with the automaton, a link with the giant entity.

"Gyahh!" Said the prince as he knocked over by the strong winds.

"Whats he trying to do?" Asked Tatsumi, as he helped up the boy.

"Trying to master control over It. Only one of the royal bloodline can wield Shikoutazer, and it is very dangerous."

Tatsumi continued to watch as the young emperor tried time and time again to control the gale force. He noticed that the Minister's eyes were studying, something. Not the Emperor, but Tatsumi himself.

This time Tatsumi held the Emperor while he chanted. He had heard the awakening phrase so many times now that he moved his lips in rhythm. At last the boy had some success. The automaton opened it's mouth and he was aloud to look inside.

Esdeath and Honest clapped. "Well done you two. Esdeath, I believe it's time we tell Tatsumi the truth."

"The truth?" Asked Tatsumi.

"Long ago there was a son of the emperor who angered his father and left the imperial palace to a remote village. He fell in love with a woman and raised a single child, who in time raised children of her own, all the way down to you."

The minister paused to let the words take effect.

"Tatsumi, you have royal blood in you. You are a descendant of the ancient dynasty."

Tatsumi put his hand to his mouth, his brow furrowed. So that was why the emperor had called him cousin, and why Honest had carefully observed him. Yet there was no need for another in the imperial bloodline. Bulat had taught Tatsumi to think on his feet. There must be a reason why Tatsumi was needed.

"You want me to pilot this thing, to fight the revolutionary army."

"Smart kid." Honest grumbled. "I trust Esdeath will have shown you the light of the empire by then. Good night, Tatsumi of Night raid. Please join us again tomorrow for evening tea."

Tatsumi looked out the balcony. For the second time, he would be sleeping in the room with Esdeath.

A crow landed on the window. The symbol of Night raid. Hesitantly, Tatsumi tried the secret knock on Night raids hide out. The bird matched it evenly after the first two strikes.

"Chelsea." He whispered, stroking it's plumage. He felt a presence behind him. "Bulat."

Tatsumi hastily scrawled a note with everything he knew, including his plans to take control of the Automaton. The piece of paper was gone when he looked back at it.

The crow had a silent look of concern in it's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Tatsumi!" Esdeath called out his name.

"I have to go. I will see you again." He closed the door and stepped inside, while the assassins's departed for their hideout.

The young man knew he would be sleeping with Esdeath again. Yet this time he didn't fear her. Suddenly, Tatsumi once again felt in control of his destiny.

He practically skipped into the room. Esdeath was waiting for him in a pink night dress.

"Tatsumi, before we go to bed I have one thing to ask you."

No doubt it was information on the Revolutionary army. Tatsumi had been prepared for this, not being told the specifics of the rebellion except on a need to know basis.

"Go ahead."

Esdeath however had something else on her mind. "You said you had come from a rural village at the edge of the empire. Do you miss it?"

"Ah- yes. It lies at the foot of the easternmost mountain, and is surrounded by forests. It's a lovely place." Tatsumi stopped there. He didn't want the Emperor's strongest to decide to visit the place. "Why do you ask?"

Esdeath was silent for a long time. "It's nothing. Goodnight, dear Tatsumi."

Tatsumi stayed up late, staring at Esdeath, lying peaceful and vulnerable. His sword had been returned to him, lying at the foot of the bed. Tatsumi could end her life right here, again he was given the chance to slit Esdeath's throat. Yet something held him back, a feeling, a premonition. In the end, Tatsumi curled up beside her, knowing he tempted fate. He fell asleep, eyes resting on her exposed body as his mental state descended into the black pit.

"You've been getting better and better at working the automaton." Tatsumi said.

"Thank you, although I do hope you will be the one to pilot Shikoutazer, dear cousin." Replied the emperor.

Tatsumi had spent the morning sparring with Esdeath and her subordinate Liver, and the afternoon wandering the castle grounds, followed by Seryu. Though he knew he was being watched, Tatsumi allowed himself to enjoy the sunlight. Cosmina and Dorothea winked seductively at him, but Tatsumi had displayed no fear, determined to allow them no satisfaction.

Now he sat across from the emperor at a small table, sipping tea. Honest and Esdeath were there as well. The young boy across from him had managed to climb inside Shikouzater, even managing to move about the arms.

"By the way, that reminds me. How did you discover I was a descendant of the emperor? I didn't even know it myself." Asked Tatsumi to Honest.

"Hmm? Oh, a bit of digging and tracing of your heritage. Esdeath brought these reports back yesterday along with a detailed document of your family lineage."

Tatsumi studied the document, ignoring the red ink stains. Indeed the evidence was there, names of his parents, grandparents, all the way up to the imperial prince who had supposedly been cast out. But wait, hadn't Esdeath been on a mission to subdue a resistance? And these pages could not be found anywhere but his village.

It was then he realised it was not red ink that stained the pages, but blood.

Tatsumi put his hand to his face, making connections. Pain flashed throughout his face as the realization dawned on him. His parents, his friends, his village, all dead, killed by the actions of the three across from him. And in that moment he longed to kill. He gobbled up his food, knowing he would need strength if he was ever to survive this. When he was done he picked up the knife, observing the potential targets.

Tatsumi glanced at the Minister, who had fallen asleep at the table halfway through a leg of roast chicken. Perhaps if he was quick enough, Honest could join the emperor in death.

He questioned why he decided not to kill Honest first. Tatsumi saw the answer bitterly. If the prince managed to control Shikouzater, He would thwart any invasion and continue the cruel reign of the empire, determine to follow in the dead minister's footsteps and throw the country into chaos and poverty.

He looked over to Esdeath, calmly sipping her tea while reading a book on love and smiling at him every so often. He knew that she could detect killing intent, and stop him before his knife even swung. He could still attempt to slit her throat instead, yet Tatsumi knew Esdeath would be able to react just in time. He settled on the young boy in front of him.

So how do you mask your killing intent while murdering? The answer is simple, thought Tatsumi.

He simply placed his knife on one side of the Emperor's face and then willed it to move towards the other side. There was no thought about murder. There was no killing intent. It was merely a side effect, an afterthought of a single action. Much like disposing of Aria, the small knife flashed across the neck, severing the jugular vein.

Blood welled in the child's throat as the knife traced it's path. He fell to the ground on his back, the blood gushing from his neck hiding his final moment of pain.

Esdeath looked up from her book and gasped. "B-but how?" Her eyes fell on the document. "NOO!" She screamed. Tatsumi swung his blade towards honest, but was frozen on the spot.

The Minister looked up, and was silent on the situation. "Young man." He growled softly. "You have cost me my most valuable asset. and for that you will pay." He drew a small pin from his collar, and pricked the part of Tatsumi that had escaped the coffin of ice.

Intense, searing pain ignited in his body. For the needle contained a poison that would prolong the user's life at the cost of extreme pain. Any other time, Esdeath would have asked the minister for the recipe to that poison. Yet she simply began to cry.

"Tatsumi, why? I should have known… should have known you were a lost cause."

Tatsumi snapped. After what Esdeath had done to him, how dare she speak to him?

"No, YOU"RE a lost cause!" The boy screamed. "You killed my parents!" Tatsumi broke free of the ice in pure rage. He lunged at Esdeath.

Tatsumi chose to take on the strongest in the empire in a bare knuckle brawl. He even got a few hits in, though he suspected she allowed it. When Esdeath grew tired of his attempts, she slammed him down onto the stone floor. "Enough. Minister Honest, arrange to fix him to a cross in the city center, to lure Night Raid in."

"And what do I tell Budo?" Screamed the minister. "That the last emperor died on your watch? He will have you executed!"

"That is classified. His death is now officially a suicide. When I have crushed the revolutionary army, I will deal with him myself."

When Minister Honest was away, Esdeath looked back over her shoulder at the source of all her pain and happiness.

"I expect you to survive, and break free. And when you have picked up a weapon, we will meet again for the last time. Not as what could have been, but as enemies."

Tatsumi was displayed on an iron cross, shaking from pain for all to see. for a whole day, he hung there, before the great battle that was fated to come.

And there we go, I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, Tatsumi tells Night Raid what really happened, as they depart on a journey through the castle dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I want to clear up something. In the original series, a lot of the character growth came from how one reacted to loss. Because the life/death lineup has been turned on it's head, I will release little snipets here and there over the course of this journey, to explain stuff.

Tatsumi held in his feelings. It wasn't easy for him, but he managed to fool everyone in Night Raid and was allowed to join the mission despite the events of the battle for the capital. Only Chelsea stayed behind due to her broken ankle, something Mine took the opportunity to tease her about mercilessly.

"Let's go over the mission. This is a hit and run, not a full blown offensive. We're going to get in there, figure out the source of these monsters and deal with it. All of us put together are still no match if we take them on in an unfavourable situation, and I won't have anyone die on my watch."

The soldiers finished clearing the barricades and the doors swung ponderously open. Night Raid began the trek through the demented dungeon.

Where just Leone, Tatsumi, and Chelsea had no problem squeezing in, the larger group had trouble. To make matters worse, it was as if there was something in the air, making everyone restless and jumpy.

"Stop getting in the way Lubbock!" Yelled Mine.

"It's not me who's swinging that giant gun around!" Retorted Lubbock.

"Would you prefer if I just raised it off the ground and pointed it at you?"

"You could try that but I doubt my strings will let you." He said, fully grounding Pumpkin with Cross Tails.

Sheele raised Extase. "Take your string off Pumpkin before I cut it."

"Hurt any fellow Teigu and I'll deliver swift vengeance." Growled Suusano.

"Shut the fuck up all of you!" Yelled Najenda, quieting them down.

Now that Tatsumi thought of it, he felt more hostile and aggressive for a reason, putting him on edge. He longed to charge through the darkened corridors. No friends, no light, no Teigu. Just a sword and a will to live, his only consolation being the distraction from the vivid memories of loss.

Had Esdeath acted the way she did because of this? Tatsumi had learned from her that her tribe had been killed by another. Did she truly enjoy fighting? Or did she do it simply as a distraction, a relief from her own pain?

"Tatsumi you're shaking. What's wrong?"Said Leone.

"It's… nothing, I'm fine."

She moved to grab him, perhaps to grab his hand, to wrap her arm around him, or even press him against a wall. Yet she stopped this time, not knowing why. In the slums, people were outspoken and bold with their feelings, something Leone had in spades. Yet there was something odd about Tatsumi, as if he had lost the innocence and happiness in his eyes.

"I think the dungeon air must be getting to you. When we get back home, I'll treat you nicely, if you know what I mean." She whispered into his ear.

"Le-Leone!" Replied Tatsumi, and to her satisfaction the depressing mood dissipated around him. Akame observed Tatsumi with a quiet thoughtfulness, but said nothing.

After another half hour, they emerged into a wider chamber. There were old ropes hanging from the ceiling, leading down into a pit below, with Najenda ordered a short rest.

"According to the map we recovered from the imperial archives, there is a secret research facility located within a large centrifuge. This is the best place to start looking for answers." Najenda leaned against the wall as she lit a cigarrette, breathing out it's smoke. "If there even are any."

Everyone naturally looked at Tatsumi, he was usually the most optimistic of the group. Instead he just sat down on the dusty floor and hung his head. Instead it was Lubbock who spoke.

"One thing that doesn't make sense though, is the layout of these passages. Why build it so far away from the imperial palace, requiring a long trek to transport food and water. Why didn't they build any traps or secret passages, like any other Imperial dungeon? Any above all, why such an odd choice of building material, especially for what is apparently a very important structure."

"That's true" Said Susanoo. "Imperial design generally favoured limestone for it's pure white color, yet these walls were of a pinkish hue suggesting granite."

"Right!" Shouted Lubbock. "Combined with the geography, that can only mean that this place was built BEFORE the imperial capital. High five Su!"

Susanoo didn't know what a high five was so Lubbock was sent skyward, landing with a thud. "Lubbock! Are you okay?" Screamed Tatsumi.

"I'm fine. If it weren't for my new little friend here I'd have AUGH DANGER BEAST!" He screamed, realizing what he had hit. All hopes of a simple hit and run mission went out of the window.

Night Raid leapt into action as more of the monsters Tatsumi had fought poured in through the corridor. Several more leapt down from the ceiling, snapping their jaws voraciously. To Tatsumi's left, Bulat hoisted one into the air and slammed it into another. Lubbock slashed the eyes of another, which Tatsumi finished off by drawing his sword and lopping off it's neck.

This left him vulnerable to an attack from behind so he instinctively rolled to the side. This paid off when hairy claws raked the surface he had been on a moment before. The monster raised on it's pale front limbs, extending them with intent to kill while twisting it's head to keep Tatsumi in it's line of sight.

"Aegis!" Cried Tatsumi, summoning the shingu shield. The beast's claws could not scratch the surface. Instead their hooked claws reached around and locked onto the shield. Tatsumi wrenched back the shield and desperately slashed the danger beast's shins, slicing one appendage and disabling another, putting it's lower body out of the fight.

His foe resumed the assault with it's frontal claws, raising one above it's head as it used the last of it's strength to lunge at him. Tatsumi chose the right arm to slice, but the other made it around his shield and wrapped around his back, scraping his ribcage.

Tatsumi slammed his right elbow against his side, pinning the ribcage while he wrapped his forearm around the monster's neck to prevent it from biting him. Tatsumi couldn't release the monster, nor could he attempt to deliver the killing blow to the beast. He had no choice to but take it with him.

He looked in around. Akame was in a pinch, but she was too far away to help. Mine was in a pinch, but that meant she was doing fine. He decided to help Sheele, who was dealing with an unusually agile one.

Tatsumi slammed into the purple haired girl's foe while it's back was turned, pushing it onto the floor, Sheele brought the blades of Extase down on either side of it. For a moment Tatsumi thought he saw triumph on the beast, thinking it had dodged again. Sheele shut her twin scissor blades with little effort and no emotion, slicing through the monster's torso as well as the floor.

Seeing that his own monster had died from blood loss, Tatsumi went to help the others. When at last the final monster succumbed to Night Raid's crushing might, Everyone sunk to the floor, exhausted.

"Hey Tatsumi." Said Bulat as Susanoo bandaged his wounds. "I've never seen you use that shield." Tatsumi looked over to Aegis, which Akame was using as a plate to eat a midnight snack.

"I just got Aegis recently. That's not it's real name actually." he added. "Run told me it's true name actually. I believe it was called… Vivificabit."

"I don't know anything about that last word, but in ancient mythology, Aegis was the shield of a Goddess, which would have the head of her nemesis hanging on it to scare any invaders, to the point of turning them into stone. I believe the path of peace would probably know more about it actually, he and I had the opportunity to talk prior to the battle for the capital."

This once again turned Tatsumi to his dark thoughts about Esdeath and the Emperor. When Najenda saw fit to continue, Tatsumi for once felt hardly any energy.

He picked himself up. His troubles could wait, for now, he pushed down his anguish in favour grim disgust. Behind him, Akame moved to help him up, she wanted to talk to him, but she decided it was not the time.

When they turned around the corner the corridor, they were astonished by what they saw. Skeletons lay around the floor, large incisions on their heads. While Night Raid was no stranger to corpses, the holes in these skulls struck them as very odd, not something any weapon or drill would create. Water pooled around the floor, mostly collecting in the corners.

One of the bodies had a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. Najenda picked it up and read it.

"Specimen 7 through 19: Contamination. Control group specimen 26-30 unconfirmed." The rest was barely visible, yet a few words remained legible, scrawled on in messy blue ink. "Insect … failure … trapped"

It was then when Night Raid begun to hear a buzzing noise. It started softly, then it begun to grow.

"Barricade the doors!" Yelled Najenda. Night Raid rushed to block the unexplored corridors with anything they could find, fallen panels, crumpled tables, human remains. Lubbock fastened it together with string and they waited.

The buzzing grew steadily louder, and a clammoring and clacking sound could be heard on the other side of the makeshift barricades. Tatsumi and Mine leaned against the wall on either sides as a large pincer made it through, and begun feeling around it.

It softly tapped the stone walls, searching for the prey it smelled. When it came close to Tatsumi's face, He pushed it away.

The claw was motionless for a moment, before it decided to try again. A bit more of the creature's appendage stuck through as it felt around for flesh. Tatsumi recoiled and struck it with his shield.

Again the pincer stopped moving. The monster once again reached further through the gap, revealing a thinner, weaker looking part of the arm. Sheele reached forward and incapacitated it with Extase.

It fell to the floor as the creature fell backward. Then hideous, deafening screaming begun, and the barricade fell apart.

Large mantis like creatures broke through. The first three fell to a blast from Mine, while Tatsumi struck the wings of another, making it fall to the floor, only to get trampled.

One mantis made it through, and swug it's pincers at Bulat. He blocked, but it's pincers closed, wrapping around his spear.

Tatsumi broke away from his position in the doorway and protected Mine and Lubbock while they used their ranged weaponry. Bulat slammed his spear into the ceiling, smashing the insectoid head. Leone caught the arms of another foe, and headbutted it with massive force, making it stagger backwards and collapse.

"Tatsumi, try not to hit my string" Yelled Lubock over the loud noise. Insects continued to flow as the second barricade broke. it was almost like they were marching. Najenda assesed their situation.

"Night raid, retreat into the chokepoint."

It was then that Tatsumi noticed a large, grey insect not taking part in the fight. It simply watched him, and clicked it's mandibles.

"Najenda! I think that's their leader! Akame and I saw two of them near Shikouzater!" He yelled.

"We are being overrun. It'll have to wait another day. Everyone move!"

Night raid backed slowly down the corridor they had come. When they reached the chamber that opened up and found themselves in the room with several ropes hanging from the ceiling, they began to climb.

The insects filled through the room just as Akame, the last one, made it out of the pit. "They can't possibly fly can they?" Asked Mine. "Their wings are way too short."

The monsters opened up their undersized yet still massive wings, extending them skyward. The buzzing started, yet no movement could be seen from the wings. What could be seen were tiny dots flitting about, preparing to takeoff.

"RUN" Said Najenda, realising what was about to happen.

Thousands of smaller insects took to the air, leaving their carriers behind and following Night raid up the tunnel. Everyone fled. Susanoo picked up Mine so she could keep firing.

The insects were only a few inches long, yet there were so many that they blocked all line of sight. Mine eventually gave up sniping and just fired into the crowd.

Tatsumi and Leone were in the lead, running well ahead of the others to avoid getting tripped over. Suddenly another danger beast appeared from a side corridor, one of the spike infused ones from before. Blood squeezed out of the cracks in it's skin as it tensed it's muscles.

Tatsumi knew he and Leone knew they could defeat it, but the real danger lay in the party being held up enough that their pursuers caught up. The boy figured he had 7 seconds to defeat the thing.

He threw his sword. It stuck fast in the monster's neck, making it stoop low. Leone pounced on it, overexerting herself as she smashed down hard on it's chest. The monster recoiled, preparing it's defence in the opening to the side corridor, it would no doubt attack the others when they arrived.

Tatsumi and Leone grabbed the monster, holding it up as the other Night Raider's passed. Sensing Akame draw near, he grabbed the closest extremetiy -an oversized foot- and lifted it up.

Akame got the message, inflicting a small cut as she passed. Leone dropped her side of the beast and ran, Tatsumi followed, barely managing to pull out his sword and flee. He was now behind the others.

Tatsumi could feel the draft of heated air caused by the torrent of insects as they raced to him. Like a cascade of death, they surged forward, packing close together as if to merge into a single daunting ambassador of retribution.

Tatsumi's feet burned as he forced himself to stay ahead of this death. His sense of purpose, his desire to live, danced inside his head. The beating of wings grew nearer still; he had a head start, but they were just slightly faster than him. Could running truly solve his problem?

What awaited him at the end of the tunnel that drew near? How would his life change now that he had to accept the responsibilities of living? Might Tatsumi keep down his despair? Or would he suffer it in every instance, and become a facade of happiness.

This new question, this dull sense of the need for resolution, discovered new strength in his legs. Tatsumi's shoes scraped up the dust intensely as he broke out of the tunnel. Bulat and Susanoo spun their weapons like fans, forcing the insects back from the throat of the doors. The doors resonated like a church bell as they swung shut.

The boy with the brown hair staggered out of the castle into the early morning air. The sun had not yet filled the palace. Tatsumi fell to his knees next to a small pond, peering into it motionlessly. He hardly noticed the blood on his face, the dirt in his hair, or his bloodshot eyes.

A hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her beautiful face, and her red eyes. There was no dirt or grease or blood on the face of this one, she defied it. The girl opened her mouth to speak, a soft voice showing concern for her comrade. Tatsumi broke down, he could not hide from those bloodmoon eyes.

Tatsumi told Akame everything, how he had been abused, lost his family, and killed the emperor, something he would tell noone else. When he was done, Akame broke into tears, wrapping her arms around him.

"Tatsumi… I'm so sorry, I had no idea." And they pressed closely. Tatsumi could feel her tears falling down his back, her chin resting on his shoulder.

A euphoriatic shiver ran through him, giving him goosebumps despite the warm air. Her hair's scent washed over him, flapping gently in the wind.

Eventually they just sat on the grass, watching the rising sun.

"Tatsumi." Akame said softly after a while.

"Uh-hh?"

"Remember how you promised me you wouldn't die?"

It had been a dark and rainy night. A member of the original Elite Seven, a dear friend to Akame and one who was kind to Tatsumi, had been intercepted and killed by a mysterious assassin of the emperor, just a few weeks after defecting to Night Raid. Tatsumi had remarked that he admired Akame's strength, causing her to break down and admit that the pain of loss is something you never get used to. Now that Tatsumi had lost his friends and his village, he had truly realised what that was like. When pain and death is something you have endured beyond the breaking point, every moment becomes both trivial and unbearable, all at the same time.

"You kept your promise till the very end, even when I had doubted the strength of your will to live. Now it is my turn to make you a promise."

Akame stood up and plunged Murasame into the ground, sending sparks into the dirt.

"Tatsumi. I promise you that I will not die. I will never let you experience loss on my behalf."

"Akame…" He just sat there in wonder.

She helped him get up.

"I will not die. That's something to write on your tombstone." He joked. A small smile came to their face. Before they knew it they were laughing hysterically.

"Thank you Akame." Tatsumi said as they were heading up the hill.

Tatsumi learned that his official coronation as the emperor was to happen tomorrow. He would dawn the crown and address a hundred thousand people as the new leader of the country.

The people were sad over the death of the previous emperor. Despite the manipulation of the minister, the emperor was much beloved by his people. Understandably, this made Tatsumi very nervous.

Tatsumi sat on a stool with his arms outstretched while several women and men measured his proportions. Najenda was going over the speech.

"Now remember, first impressions are very important. They need to know that you are strong and healthy. Fortunately you're at a perfect age to do this; young enough to live long and old enough to be a leader." She said matter of factly.

Unfortunately for Tatsumi, his present situation meant that he could neither turn his head away nor cover his blushing face with his hands. This made the other Night Raiders laugh and poke fun at him.

"I'm doing this for a reason. It is imperative that you are not embarased or shy at any public event, let alone tomorrow's speech.

She turned around to the long line of Assassins sitting on the bench. "I want each of you to tell Tatsumi one thing that you like about him. Left to right, I'll give you 30 seconds to think."

"You're calm under pressure" Bulat began.

"You have a nice smile" said Sheele.

"You're a ladies man" said Lubbock.

"You have good taste in friends" said Mine.

"You have excellent determination" Said Akame.

"You're pretty cute" said Leone.

"You're very perceptive" said Chelsea.

"You see tasks through to the end" said Susanoo.

Tatsumi was so red when they were done that he thought he might collapse. The various dressers and stitchers at last presented splendid robes of the highest caliber, causing his friends to cheer. Tatsumi was happy enough to finally take a rest from their teasing.

On the day of the ceremony, Tatsumi climbed the stairs up to the podium with newfound determination. Maybe he was determined, cute, honest, and all those other good things that had been said about him, maybe he wasn't. Tatsumi told himself to let go of it all, there was something he valued far more about himself.

He rose to the podium, looking out over the crowds.

Thanks for reading this chapter!

These become very interesting to write as I take into account every character and motivation. But I love writing fanfiction and will get right to work on the next segment!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, it was very difficult to take the scenario I had in mind and put it into words in a believable way. I've been steadily trying to chip away at it, heres hoping the chapter won't always be this delayed.**

When the crowds eyes fell on the brown haired boy in the golden robes, they cheered. Many of the women and young girls begun screaming, and people tossed roses into the crowd.

Tatsumi could detect the feelings of relief in these people's eyes. They had waited so long for the corrupt empire to fall, for the Minister to get his retribution. How ironic was it that the boy who had inevitably caused the defeat of the empire was now elected to become it's saviour?

The podium was placed on a marble Daias. Tatsumi climbed the white steps and when he reached the top, the crowd fell silent.

"Noble Citizens of the Empire." He begun. "The time of rebellion is over. Minister Honest and the previous emperor are no more. Yet we have survived, through strength of arms, and strength of heart."

The crowd cheered, as if on cue. The speech had been carefully prepared to remove suspicion from the new government, while at the same time avoiding painting the rebellion or new Empire in a bad way.

He continued on through his speech, captivating the audience as he spoke of their plans to restore the Nation to it's former glory.

"A new era is upon us. The corrupt government that betrayed you and tainted the history of this great nation is under reform. As we make amends with the northern tribes, we will rebuild this city to it's former glory as the jewel of the Empire. However, there is one thing I must do."

Tatsumi left the podium behind and walked to the far side of the stage, where an old wooden guilotine stood, an infamous guilotine used for executions. The crowd gasped as he withdrew his sword.

Tatsumi had requested to add this part into the speech himself, and in the end the former generals had agreed. He stood at arms length from the device, and after a brief pause, proceeded to smash the structure into a million pieces. The guilotine crumpled under the assault from his sword.

"This Nation shall not be chained by fear. Effective imeadiately, there will be no more public executions."

The roar of applause was deafening. Now Tatsumi had one last job on his Agenda: The coronation.

The crowd parted as a white coach pulled up. The door opened and Wave got out, carrying the crown on a red pillow. He had been granted the opportunity to do this, in order to prove his loyalty to the new Empire.

A small tug of the string on his finger was Lubbock telling Tatsumi it was time to begin. He crossed the stage to stand, watching as Wave crossed the Daias.

Akame was at his side. She removed The crown. As Akame was almost exactly his height, this made it easy for the ceremony to occur. Tatsumi Lowered his head slightly, and Akame placed the crown on his head.

Everyone in the audience kneeled in respect. Tatsumi waited several seconds before motioning. "Arise my friends! Take heart, in the coming days we shall create a country of happiness for all!" And Tatsumi showed the crowd his honest smile.

It had worked on the most ruthless and sadistic General in history, it certainly worked on the men, women and children of the Empire. Tatsumi left leaving more than just an expectation, he left an impact…

Tatsumi fell onto the bed in the imperial palace royal bedroom. The carpets and tapestries were brilliant shades of red and blue. It was an eyesore, but cozy. Tatsumi would have prefered a nice log cabin, with smoke coming from the chimney as snow landed lightly on the roof, and a forest where he and Akame could… Wait, why was he thinking about Akame?

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything, my lord?" The maid asked. He lifted his head off of the silk sheets to look at her. "I'm fine thank you."

She grabbed her dress and did a small curtsy. "As you wish my lord." She replied, moving out of the room. She did not take her eyes off of him until the door closed behind her. Tatsumi was alone.

One thing Tatsumi found once he had a short rest, was that he got bored very quickly. So he begun to train. Tatsumi started out with pushups, and then figured he could use the connecting bar over the King sized bed (that held the curtain) for chinups.

When all that was said and done however, Tatsumi could think of nothing else to do. He sat on the carpet, arms crossed and legs folded, until he noticed the handle turning slowly.

An assassination attempt? Tatsumi begun to asess his surroundings. Obviously the infiltrator would consider themselves more than a match for him, and would most likely be using a dagger. The only things close to weapons were a hand mirror and metal tongs used to apply tight shoes.

The door opened, and to Tatsumi's relief, it was no attacker. "You shouldn't do that." He said, to the would be intruder.

"My apologies, there are no other times where we would be able to talk face to face. You see, I have some important business." The winged scholar replied, making himself at home on the couch.

Run was clearly more used to being in the imperial bedroom than Tatsumi. "You understand my past correct?" He asked the boy.

"Yes." Replied Tatsumi. "At least I think I do. You were a school teacher."

"Correct, I taught various classes to children at a small village on the edge of the empire. Until one day." Run's expression hardened.

"A terrible man came to the village and used his Teigu to murder the children I taught. He tried to kill me as well, accusing me of ruining their innocence." Run said,covering his face with his hands. Tatsumi looked at him, not knowing what to do. Run continued.

"They died right in front of me! And I could do nothing!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on the ornate table. "So from that day I vowed revenge. I sought an instrument of power that would allow me to challenge the brutality of the wicked creature, power I found in Mastema. And then I tracked my target to an elite new unit in the empire known as wild hunt. I waited, until the great battle in which the empire was defeated."

Many footsteps could be heard, coming their way. Run ignored them.

"There was an incongruence, a miscalculation in the plan however. My target not only survived the battle, he used it as a chance to escape. And his present whereabouts are unknown. Which is where you might be able to help me. Tatsumi, do you remember encountering a large Clown suit guy who has a fondness for children?"

Tatsumi searched through his painful memories, images of Esdeath, Cosmina and Dorothea flickering through his mind, thoughts of losing everything he held dear dancing around him. Tatsumi thought he would become lost in the pit of sorrow, when a rope made of black hair fell down to him and allowed Tatsumi to climb out. He remembered where he was, and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know his name." Tatsumi said, after a long while. "At least, what he responded to. They called him Champ. He was at the battle as well. You should ask Susanoo"

Run stood up, and bowed his head. "Thank you Tatsumi. You have given me something to go on." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Did he hurt you?"

Tatsumi looked the other way, pretending to be distracted. "No." he mannaged. Run was no longer there when he brought his eyes to bear on the doorway.

The first thing Tatsumi noticed about the palace was that it was empty. That didn't mean that there was nobody around, indeed there were many staff and guards patrolling the halls and courtyards. But there was no sign of his friends anywhere. None of the servants had any knowledge of their whereabouts either.

Finally, Tatsumi became tired of wandering the palace, and decided to head to the library.

Great rows of bookshelves stretched dozens of meters high. Books of every kind filled the library, from Census records and transcripts of debates to poetry and historia. Tatsumi decided to start looking for more information about Aegis.

Fortunately, spending time helping in Lubbock's bookstore had given Tatsumi an advantage in searching for books. He knew exactly which numbers and directories to look up, and after only an hour he finally found the book.

"At last!" He yelled, startling the servants who had offered to help him in his search. The index contained a page on Aegis!

 _Vivificabit, otherwise known in circles as Aegis, was a mysterious 3rd generation Imperial Arms, created to surpass the Teigu. It was believed to be formed with armor plating from a rare turtle like danger beast who can compress it's body, giving it extreme resistance and the ability to morph into a bracelet. The front pattern on it's boss plate can release spirit energy in a fashion similar to "Roman Artillery, Pumpkin."_

 _However, despite possessing several noteworthy abilities, Vivificabit was deemed a failure on the basis of it attempting to perform too different roles at once, as it can not attack and defend at the same time, nor can it protect it's user. Additional problems have been noted: The shield has been said to attract monsters and the beam weapon causes temporarily colour blindness._

 _Like the other 3rd generation Teigu, they were deemed a failure, unable to match the power of 1st generation weapons like Shamsir or 2nd generation weapons like Grand Chariot. However, Vivificabit is confirmed to be usable with at least several sword Teigu. Historians debate whether it continues to exist or has been destroyed._

 _For more information on Aegis and other shingu, consult the book "Arms of the empire, 3rd edition."_

Tatsumi looked up from his book. "Interesting. Now if only I knew what Vivificabit meant."

"I know that word." Spoke an older servant. "That word is latin for the word revival."

The shield of revival. Tatsumi put his hand to his mouth. "I have to tell them." He said, and then ran off.

Tatsumi was running when it occured to him that perhaps Night Raid was in the dungeon. He raced full speed towards the door and to his shock, found the doors gaping open.

There was a small string attached to a bell, with several sleeping guards. Tatsumi knew that was a warning: _If we die, the bell will ring. lock the door and don't let anyone in, especially not Tatsumi._ Well Tatsumi was joining them whether they liked it or not.

He ran down the tunnel, his torch lit held in front of him. He was very much on his guard, now aware of Aegis's afinity for attracting adversaries. Sure enough he came across one or two monsters, defeating them as quickly as possible using Aegis's laser.

That was the thing about Teigu and Shingu. Once you became aware of what abilities they contained, using them became second nature so long as you could bear the stress.

He passed the familiar site of battle, leaping over the crushed cartillage and bone of decimated danger beasts, taking care to avoid provoking newcomers indulging in the remains.

There were sounds of fighting ahead, the perturbance of a great battle. Tatsumi didn't bother dropping down from the ledge slowly, making his feet burn from the impact. _Good._ If Tatsumi could still feel pain, it meant he had as much right to combat as any other assassin.

Leone was locked in combat with an insect. It shot it's pincer forward, aiming for her stomache. The appendage never reached that far however, Leone wrapping the pincer under her arm. She slammed the pincer down on the stone floor and took off with her legs.

The insect lost it's balance as it's center of gravity changed drastically. Leone rammed it into the wall, ending the entity's life with a skull shattering punch.

A sharp cut raked across Leone's back, piercing deeply and causing her to scream in pain. she backed into the corner of the room as multiple monsters closed in. Their feet scratched the ground as the distance closed between predator and prey.

They never got far enough however, as a blade of solid steel cut through their necks, decapacitating them both. Brown hair flashed in her face. _It was Tatsumi!_

The boy in front of her stuck out his arm, and a bright flash erupted from where she had seen his new shield. A bright flash was sent through the room, cutting through insectoid skin like a knife through butter.

Orange flames filled the dark rooms with light as the remaining insects fled from the heat. Night raid was alone…

"Tatsumi!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his chest to prevent his pursuit. "What are you doing here?" The group of rebels gathered around them, as well as several newcomers. However Tatsumi couldn't help but notice that half of Night Raid was missing: Sheele, Suusano, Mine, and Chelsea were nowhere to be found. "I'm here to help of course." Said Tatsumi.

Najenda reeled in her mechanical arm (which was halfway across the room in the ribcage of her opponent. "Tatsumi, I wanted to bring you along, like how we've always done, but that's just not possible anymore." The way she said it was completely unlike her, as if Najenda disagreed with what she herself said.

Tatsumi struggled in Leone's arms, causing the latter to increase her grip until he stopped. "But why?" He yelled. "I'm a part of Night Raid. You can't expect me to sit back while my friends are fighting."

Najenda was silent, indeed she had no response to this. "Is it because I'm the emperor? Because you are worried that I will be killed?" Leone sniffed the air. Intense sweat cascaded down Tatsumi's neck, and she could detect the pain in his feet. _Just how hard did he chase after us?_

"No Tatsumi." Said Bulat harshly. "Your ability to survive was never in question. But you have a responsibility to be a role model for future emperors! You can't be that as part of Night Raid."

"So that's how it is then?" Yelled Tatsumi. "I can't go with you because of public opinion?"

A newcomer stepped in. "Tatsumi. times have changed for all of us. We must learn to accept them."

Tatsumi suspended his anger in favour of surprise. "Wave?" He said, as he stared at the navy blue of Grand Chariot. "What are you doing here?"

A young girl stepped to his side. "We are aiding them in their investigation. Not that you are in any position to ask that question. " Her black hair, cut short at her shoulders, indentified her as Akame's sister Kurome. They weren't the only ones from the special police unit known as the Jaegers. Standing among the assassins were Run and... Bols?

The man was stitched together at the waist where Sheele had cut him. His head hung like a puppet, lifeless eyes hiding behind a gas mask. His flamethrower Teigu was held in both arms, fingers clutching the trigger with the care that held the skills of a well trained soldier, yet lacked the fear of death to avoid carrying such a dangerous weapon like one would hold a baby. Or perhaps he still held some emotion, and tantalized the shell of his former self with the idea of pain; the only thing the entity would have the ability to feel.

Najenda decided to break the silence between Tatsumi and the others. "We recovered this document from one of the corridors. You'll find it gives some insight into these monsters." She handed Tatsumi a piece of badly worn paper and he begun to read it.

 _Dear Chloria_

 _It worked! it worked! Our ancestors would be so proud. These insects are under our full control and the queen is able to pass on knowledge. I bet the heroes of old are watching over us! And my oh my how they learn so quickly! We are quickly defrosting the first batch of larvae for use in the preliminary testing. After that and a few other boring procedures, we can start making history!_

 _I want to start now, to throw caution to the wind (they can't hurt us anyway) and just start already. The team has so many ideas but we are under close scrutiny and have been instructed to leave sizeable room on each device, without even telling us what the hassle is for! But oh well. I'll update you when we see some REAL results_

 _Sincerely, Maladus_

 _P.S, Why haven't you replied? You have been getting these haven't you?_

What shocked and scared Tatsumi the most was not the revelations that the document provided, nor was it the obligatory bloodstains splattered on the bottom corner. What truly terrified him was how recent it felt. The writing was legible, the names weren't uncommon even among contemporary imperials. This letter could not have been more than a couple of centuries old.

"In any case, now that we know what we're up against, we have no choice but to retreat." Without waiting to see if anyone would follow, she turned and left. The arms that had been feeling Tatsumi up only a moment ago released him, almost pushing Tatsumi away. One by one the killers left the stone room.

Tatsumi felt a hand on his shoulder. Once again it was Akame.

This time she needed no words to speak, her very presence put him at ease. Here was the deadliest assassin in the world, and the one who had trusted him the least when they had met; even Mine had respected his determination in the beginning. Yet perhaps that was why Tatsumi now felt within himself an incredible fondness for her, like him, she had been traumatised by loss, and in his desire to be accepted, had earned her faith.

Several danger beasts broke into the room. A breath of displaced air was their only warning. "Lookout!" Yelled Tatsumi as he blocked a blow with his arms, claws tearing into his flesh and ripping clothing apart. Tatsumi screamed in pain.

Akame threw the boy who had protected her into corner. Then she drew her Katanna and lost it.

Never had Tatsumi seen anyone fight so insanely. The beasts had no time to react, cut down like a hot knife through butter as the girl red eyes turned on them mercilessly. Even for Akame, the speed and power that she brought to bear was unspeakable. Within seconds nothing discernable remained of the dozens of A class danger beasts. And Tatsumi sat in the corner, weeping.

The girl he knew sunk to the floor in the middle of the room, blood caked on her face and arms. Her hair was messy and clogged with dirt, her face red from exertion. Even so, when Tatsumi found the courage to look into her face, he realised that the one he stared was the woman he found most beautiful in the world, and perhaps the second scariest.

Tatsumi carried Akame home. When the came to the pit opening, they found a staircase woven out of strings. Tatsumi didn't care if Lubbock was watching them from the shadows. He felt Akame's warmth but not her weight as he held her in his arms. There were a great many things Tatsumi wished to say to her, perhaps one of them being something he was too scared to admit. He never looked behind him as he headed through the tunnels…

Tatsumi sat on the throne, his head on his elbow, his elbow on his knee. "You're right, I see no other way around it."

Sheele was sitting next to Wave, and noticed the sudden change in mood. "Hunh… what?" She asked. "What were we talking about?"

Tatsumi stood up, and adressed the small group of Teigu wielders, his friends and comrades, and those that were his friends and comrades to be. "Effective imediately, Night Raid and the Jaegers are disbanded."

"Awwww." Said Sheele.

"Also effective imeadietly, the members of said groups shall be reorganised into a new unit, under the control of miss Najenda." Tatsumi was thoughtful for a minute, as he decided on a name.

"Henceforth, you- no, we, shall be known as Sun Guard."

A round of applause was drawn from Jaeger and Assassin alike. When the cheers died down, Lubbock spoke.

"Tatsumi, there's something I must tell you."

"All right, go ahead." Replied Tatsumi. Lubbock paused for dramatic effect.

"Tatsumi, your fly is down."

 **I nearly died of laughter as I wrote that last part. Anyways, prepare for some major romance in the coming installments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys, sorry for the delays, this was a normal chapter to write but I just had so much homework and stuff. I'm also working on my very own video game.**

 **This chapter contains a scene like that appears in both the manga and anime, see if you can spot it!**

 **Also, please post reviews of this fic, as nothing motivates me to do this more than a positive review of what you liked, or a negative review with constructive criticism.**

Sheele was sitting down at a desk, her face glum. All around her, servants hung up decorations, polished every surface, and setting up tables.

"What's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice. She turned around to face the person speaking to her.

"Hello Lubbock, it's just, everyone is excited over the imperial ball that's coming up, but I'm worried because I don't know how to dance."

Lubbock was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you want to take part in the event?" He begun reaching for something in his coat pocket.

"Of course!" She shouted excitedly. "Ehhh, forget it, I'm too much of a klutz."

"I could teach you to dance."

Sheele wanted to believe him, but her shoulders slumped even further. "I'm sorry Lubbock but there's not enough time. I don't think I could ever learn to dance."

This problem would have stopped any man in the world. Other than Lubbock (and one other person, but said other had been killed two weeks before at the palace battle).

"I can still help you ya know. You wouldn't have to learn how to dance or even move." At this, Sheeles eyes gleamed with curiosity and she leaned forward. "You mean it?"

A mischeavous gleam settled in Lubbock's eyes. "Leave it to me."

…

Tatsumi still couldn't get used to the throne. It was comfy and had a bunch of buttons he was curious about, but it was very intimidating to sit in. The way the palace had been designed, the red carpet, the sloping angles of the statues, the background tapestries, had all been created to place him at the center of attention, indeed it was nearly impossible to avoid looking at one sitting in the chair. The Minister had used this to great effect during the war…

Today however, was a happy occasion, Tatsumi reminded himself. 3 warriors stood before him, 2 men and one woman. Today was the day of their inauguration.

"Wave, Run, Kurome, step forward."

The three Jaegers raised their heads to look at them, then they approached the throne, eyes on Tatsumi. The new emperor hoped he was doing a good job with the speech.

"Though we once had opposing goals, you have proven your loyalty to us through flesh and foe, and for that we exonerate you. From this day forward you shall serve as a member of SunGuard." Tatsumi presented them each with a badge Lubbock and Mine had put together.

The three received their badges. Wave and Run returned to their original positions, but Kurome lingered.

"What's that?" She pointed to the chest pocket on his coat.

"Oh this?" Tatsumi pulled out a small figure. "This idol was given to me by my village, it's a statue of a great guardian spirit. It protected me from certain death once. Got slashed right across the chest but "

"Hmmph." Grunted Kurome, noting the cut in the figure. "Must have been a real newbie to have their sword stopped by a piece of wood. By the way " She added. "Us Jaegers were warriors, and you Night Raiders were Assassins. But… What are we now?"

Tatsumi was thoughful for a moment. What were they? "Hmmm. Well… your duties are protecting your people and serving the common good. So… guardians I guess? It's in the name after all." Kurome smiled. "Guardians. I like that name. Well, I'll talk to sis about it." And she skipped out, Run and Wave following her to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

Clap… Clap… Clap… Tatsumi could hear clapping sounds, and turned to see Leone coming out from behind the pillars. "Nice speech your highness." She said, giving him a mock bow. "Guardians huh? Really paints us in a good light."

"Yeah, I forgot how it was to be on the good side of the law. Now I can help rebuild the empire."

Leone laughed. "Hahaha. Still, I never thought you would become the emperor. Now you have all this responsibility and such, we haven't had much time to talk or anything." She moved closer to him.

Tatsumi put the idol back in his pocket. "Times have changed, but our struggles continue. As long as my friends are here, I know I can accomplish anything."

Leone snickered. "Oh Tatsumi, you are just the kind of boy to say that sort of thing. You're going to do this nation good." She said, placing her hand on his leg.

"I just want to do what's best for my people. I want to create a world where everyone can be happy."

Leone stopped laughing, and when Tatsumi looked at her he noticed a slight blush in her cheeks. "Tatsumi!" She yelled, grabbing the boy and pulling him forward.

This time Tatsumi didn't struggle, he simply stayed there, breathing down Leone's shirt. She ruffled his hair.

"Oyy Tatsumi." She said, crossing her arms around him.

"Mmmm?" He said, the sound muffled by her body.

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up."

She let him stay there as long as he liked…

When Night fell on the Imperial palace, Tatsumi was alone. He sat on a chair in the royal bedroom, several books on the floor. At best guess, it was somewhere in the afternoon. The grandfather clock in the corner was ticking silently.

He found himself with nothing to do, so he decided to train. With the books and furniture moved to the side, Tatsumi pushed himself hard once again.

hundreds of pushups and squats passed under his eyes as the clock continued to tick. His muscles ached, sweat dripped from every pore.

Yet he felt he could do this, that he needed to do this, and to not stop until he had broken his very limits. Tatsumi was losing speed now, falling out of rhythm as what little energy he had was supplemented by sheer willpower. At last he finished his last squat, and slumped into a chair.

the door burst open, and a rather disgruntled Mine stomped into the room.

"Tatsumi you lazy prick! C'mon and help us out!"

He didn't move. She started slapping his cheeks. "Waky waky. What's gotten into you?" The boy slowly raised to his feet. "Man you're as weak as a baby! And you smell terrible." She backed away.

"Whatever. Just get down to the south garden as soon as you can."

When the emperor "finally" got down there a minute later, he found himself starring at the great imperial collosus known as Shikoutazer. Indeed the being was so large and heavy that there was no way to move it, and there was no telling what would happen if Tatsumi were to wield it again.

What shocked Tatsumi was the sticky mass that covered the massive head. Yellowish strands had formed all across the crown, covering it's central jewel.

"Tatsumi, look over there." The boy could hear Akame say his voice. She pointed to a suspicious lump, writhing and bubbling.

"Last one here has to check it out." Said Mine.

The boy apporached cautiously, feet burning with an uneasy sensation. He was barely a metre from the liquid ooze. "What do you want me to do? Touch it?" He yelled to his friends.

"Throw a rock maybe?" Leone shouted back, arms folded behind her head. slowly, he scraped up a small pebble, and tossed it against the foreign material. Tatsumi instantly regretted it.

A horrific spider emerged from Shikoutazer, 8 feet tall and black as the night. Giant gray blades for legs, scratching the stone and piercing the grass as it pulled it's way out. Tatsumi had to brace himself in a large crack in the automaton's armor to avoid getting crushed and stabbed at the same time. It instantly locked on to the emperor, 8 eyes gazing down intently.

"No!" Akame yelled, charging to his aid and drawing her katanna. The beast blocked her path, raising it's legs to fend her off. Tatsumi was blocked by a rear appendage, several of the beasts eyes on him.

Lubbock's cross tails surged forward, wrapping around Tatsumi in an attempt to retrieve him. Lubba wait!" The emperor yelled. The spider leapt onto the rim of Shikoutazer's face, and excreted more of the yellow mass from it's mouth, pinning it down and Leaving Lubbock in a vulnerable position.

Mine raised pumpkin with little care, aiming in the monster's general direction. Tatsumi was far enough from the monster to make a break for it, but to his horror a beam of solid light was shooting towards him. Just as he was about to get minced by the ray of death, a solid black body blocked the shot.

Heated plasma danced everywhere around the Megalithic Arthropod, stone sizzled and earth cracked, yet the target remained stoic and returned fire. Tatsumi knelt beneath the beast as the realisation dawned upon him; _This thing isn't trying to kill me, it's trying to protect me!_ When the heat dissipated, he ran in front of the thing, arms outstretched.

"Stop! They're my friends!" He stood motionless.

The spider reared up, mandibles clicking and pupils dialating as they rose into the sky. Then it did something Tatsumi found very un-spiderlike: it nodded.

No harm came to him. "You see?" He turned to the group. "We don't always have to uwehhh!" He yelled as the Spider scooped him up with the flat part of it's legs.

The spectacle was awesome to behold, in an instant Tatsumi was thrown into the air and perfectly caught on the beast's back. Noone could react as their quarry crept into the giant automaton and resealed it's entrance.

Tatsumi lay the floor- or was it the side ceiling? Shikoutazer had been laying on it's side when it fell- contemplating what had happened. For the third time he had been kidnapped, (fifth if you counted times by Night Raid) but on this occasion it was different somehow.

The spider clicked it's jaws, emitting garbled sounds as it struggled to communicate. "What?" Said Tatsumi. It got frustrated and tried again. "I'm sorry, I can't understand."

The spider gave up. it raised one appendage and stabbed itself through the mouth. 7 legs slammed into the metal ceiling and floor as it convulsed in pain. "What are you doing?" The boy screamed, as he lay next to the creature.

"Don't worry, that was nothing." It spoke to him, in perfect english.

"Woah! You can speak just like that?"

The spider folded it's legs and settled down comfortably. It was dark so Tatsumi could not see much, but he suspected the spider was regenerating itself. "When you live a view thousand years, you tend to pick up a few tricks."

Tatsumi heard clicking on the wall, but he paid no attention. If the spider wanted him done in, it would have done it earlier. "My my I forgot to introduce myself. I am Haleolith, and I already know your name Tatsumi."

"On to business then." Continued the Arachnid before Tatsumi could speak. "Do you know what we are currently inside?"

"E-yes, the imperial arm Shikoutazer, but-"

"Precisely. Do you know how such a creation was constructed?"

Now that Tatsumi began to consider it, he had no idea how Teigu were even made. He had leafed through the book of recorded Imperial Arms on occasion, and knew they were made out of rare materials like Orichalcum and S++ danger beast bodyparts, but had never thought to ask. "No, how are they made?"

"Explaining the full process would take a long, long, time. To simplify it extremely, the enchantments and materials come together under extremely high heat and pressure, with any individual parts being moved around with atomic level precision." Tatsumi didn't know what an atom was, (he guessed it was kinda small) but the process intrigued him "Cool! go on."

"That's about it really, once the items are fused, it is treated with a special fluid for about a year, and is shipped off to an owner. Problem is, you can't just create them in any old forge. The heat and radiation would decimate the land."

"No," Continued Haleolith as it cleaned it's blades. "You need a vessel. A container. A body."

Tatsumi began making connections. "So that was why this was the first Teigu."

"Precisely. Shikoutazer wasn't just a teigu in it's own right, it was an all out factory at the time. Oh those were the days. Us spiders were fed well and had the company of the empire's best. But times eventually changed, and When the final Teigu was completed, I was the only one left." The spider said as it poked at the floor halfheartedly. "Ahem, sorry you had to hear that. Now, we should get outside and meet the others, the ones you call friend. But before we do, there is something I would like to give you." The spider handed him a small vial.

"What is it?"

"It is a special potion that will increase your strength, you will need it for the times to come."

Tatsumi held the bottle of liquid. _Should I drink it?_

"It won't do you any harm I promise. I have sworn to protect and serve the imperial lineage. Now, bottoms up!"

Tatsumi drunk the liquid. It was sweet and filled his body with warmth, liquid flowing down his throat. Time seemed to slow down as he fell endlessly, fallen comrades dancing around him.

Sayo and Leyasu were there, holding onto his hands. They pulled him along, smilling and laughing. Soon Tatsumi began laughing, and they skipped along through flower fields.

Hordes of enemies emerged, of every shape and size. The three strode confidently, together they were untouchable. Tatsumi drew his sword in his arms and swung, or were his hands holding on to those of his friends? He couldn't tell.

They waltzed on, laughing and smilling, as the lanscape changed. First they were in a grassy meadow, they a desert where large blades met in the air. Next came a forest where the trees had ears, and the ears had teeth.

Suddenly Tatsumi fell to the ground, and his friends were no longer there. He looked up to his friends, who flew up with bright wings to a cloudy sky. "No! don't leave me!"

The earth shaked. The boy felt himself lifting up into the air. But ice gold chains locked him to the world, and he looked up as his friends departed him.

Tatsumi's vision cleared as he regained awareness. He was lying on his back, cradled in Haleolith's arms. He got up.

"Oh dear dear, there we go. You were knocked out for quite a while. Now then, if you can walk, I sure would love to see the imperial throne room again."

Akame was the deadliest assassin in the world. There were many rumours surrounding her, telling stories of satanic rituals, of black magic, and of an enormous apetite. Most of the rumours were untrue, but one that had stuck had been her emotionless stare as she cut down her enemies, her plain expression concealing her inner feelings.

Yet now, Akame was enraged. A horrific danger beast had taken- no, _stolen_ Tatsumi, her dear comrade. Though she did not know why, Akame felt a boiling anger, one that could only be subdued if what was taken was returned, or the enemy was buried beneath it's own blood.

When had she begun to feel these feelings of anger, of protectiveness? Perhaps it had been the day of the decisive battle, or perhaps the day she had met Tatsumi. Perhaps it was since that moment in the imperial dungeons, that attack on her friend that she had sought vengeance for a thousand times over. And would gladly do again to protect what was dear to her.

 _Yes! She would fight!_ That spider had looked strong, but Akame was always learning. It was how she atoned for her murders, and was her way of remembering the dead. Akame had learned from seeing Tatsumi fight as well, and had adapted some of his techniques into his fighting style (thought of course she improved it). Tatsumi had made a habit of defeating his foes in the air, maybe she would beat the enemy with this technique?

"Hey Akame, Big Bugger's getting out."

She pushed past her friends and the palace soldiers. Her target was out, clicking it's mandibles as it looked towards the imperial palace. _Where is Tatsumi?_

Akame stiffened. Had…? No, it couldn't be. If that monster had harmed her friend, she would rip every limb off and slice it's heart open.

Akame unsheathed her Katana and flew through the air at a blistering speed. The monster would survive a while before the poison reached it's heart, that would allow time for maximum pain. One slice was certain death. Her swing was too fast even for her to see, -it simply jumped from one place to the next- and the monster had it's back turned…

Abruptly her blade stopped, metal slamming against metal. Akame dropped her blade in shock as she realised who she had hit.

"Tat…sumi" She said, falling to the ground. All her emotions which had been boiling in the pit of her stomache dissipated, discharged as she looked into his green eyes. She looked him over for signs of damage, but couldn't tell. He seemed a little tired, and his hair was a mess, so the black haired girl couldn't be sure.

"Najenda, this is er… Haleolith. He's a friend, I think." The spider cocked it's head and tried it's best to smile as it raised a blade arm.

Najenda decided this was a handshake she would use her mechanical arm for. "Right. Let's go inside..."

After introducing herself to Sun Guard, Haleolith told them what she had said to Tatsumi, and a great deal more. With Suusanoo there able to confirm a few details that occured later, and in light of recent events, By the end of her story, Najenda had burned through all of her cigarrettes. Several lay on the floor of the throne room, used up and stomped out.

"So you're telling me," She said hesitantly "That the insects we fought created the shingu, the insects controlling them created the Teigu inside Shikoutazer, and there is currently a full scale war of unbelievable proportions going on right underneath our feet?"

"Precisely. And there is a good chance this is all being perpetrated by one of my kin."

"I give, this is too complicated. It's late, we will talk again in the morning." Said Najenda, to everyone's agreement.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll just be on the ceiling if you need me." Said the spider, climbing the pillars. Tatsumi went straight to his quarters.

"What a day. " He said to himself. He set down his sword and took off his shoes.

"Now."

Tatsumi was grabbed from behind by Leone. "Hey what are you doing?" Activating his shield was his only defense, but he was sabotaged by Chelsea. Leone began tearing off his shirt. "Oh no not again!"

Akame gave him a thorough look over. When she found nothing, she sighed with relief. Tatsumi was getting impatient. "Happy now?"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry I didn't trust you to say if you were injured." Said Akame, hair covering her face as she stood motionless. She took him by surprise, embracing him and pulling Tatsumi in toward her.

Chelsea whistled. Leone went behind Akame and started gesturing to Tatsumi. Eventually he got the message and reciprocated on Akame's hug. Even Kurome, -who was spying on them- felt something move in her heart.

Tatsumi went to bed that night wondering about his feelings for the girl with black hair and ruby red eyes.

 **I'll have a lot of time to write over march break, so you can expect another chapter soon. Until then, I'll leave you to guess who the other man who could have helped Sheele was.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This series has gotten well over 4K views. Now I would like to hear your thoughts as the story deepens. Post your reviews on how you feel about the tone, direction, and characters. If there is someone who isn't getting enough attention I would like to know.**

A young man with brown hair lay on the bed, his eyes closed and fast asleep. Unbeknownst to him was a young woman hovering above him, her head an inch away from him as she studied his face.

She pulled her hair over her neck; it would not do to wake him up. Moving her legs so that they were parallel with his chest, she began to press her hands down on his stomach, singing softly to herself as the girl searched for something.

Tatsumi's night was full of dreams. He was forever running towards his friends Leyasu and Sayo. They flew away from him, increasing the speed when he tried harder. Eventually they came upon a chasm. Tatsumi could not leap across, not with all his power, and his friends landed on the other side.

"Come to us Tatsumi"

The boy screamed. He would do anything to join them. At once the chasm filled with bodies, he recognised the faces as the citizens who had attended his speech. Were they throwing their support to him? Or were they the victims of his chase, crushed under and neglected, only a stepping stone through which he could reach his goals? He charged over the mass where his friends shouted excitedly, screams echoing underneath as he trod on their flesh Purple, green, black hair passed underneath him. His friends were down there! _Their lives are lost, I can do nothing for them. But I will at least save Sayo and Leyasu._

His resolve intensified as he drew closer. Bodies tried to grab him, to latch on to the man above, crying out to save him. He pulled through with brute force and gasped with relief as he reached the other side of the chasm. He pulled his friends in for a hug.

Everything burst into flames. It was pure hell. Tatsumi could hear the deafening screams, pressing his friends underneath him in a desperate attempt to shield them. They shrunk down to a miniscule size… Or was he growing larger? He stretched up to his full height and surveyed the landscape, watching in horror as the members of Sun guard perished in flames.

"My entire world is burning." He said to himself. "So why do I feel so cold?" The flames turned to blood, flowing into his mouth as the red sea rose high above him.

He woke up screaming.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Uhh Haleolith, which button did you say made the throne lean back?"

"Second button on your right." Said the spider, Clicking it's mandibles as it hung from it's spot in the rafters. He had only met that spider last night, but Tatsumi felt he could trust him. After all, that spider had not killed Tatsumi when given the chance. Others had disapproved, saying that his trust was too easy to win. But in the end it was his call.

Tatsumi leaned back and tried to calm his nerves. As soon as he had woke up he was surrounded by guards and servants, who wouldn't leave, not even for him to get dressed. He sat on the throne in his pajamas, rubbing his feet together so they didn't get cold. But colder still was the feeling which the dream had brought. When Tatsumi looked out over the fiery domain he had felt so alone, so powerless to stop the destruction he had caused.

The doors to his hall swung open, crashing against the walls as Mine walked in, followed by Kurome. Both of them carried stacks of papers. Tatsumi had no more time to dwell on his thoughts.

Mine was looking grumpy today, once again she . "Here ya go newbie. This should be something you're able to do." She tossed the stack at his feet, nearly breaking the elastic bindings. "When you're done, maybe you can get a little excercise eh? Always sitting around and letting us do the heavy lifting. You won't be able to go toe to toe with other teigu users at this rate."

Tatsumi was losing his patience. "Says the one who has never fought anyone closer than a hundred feet."

"Sh-shut up!" Screamed Mine. "I've done things you couldn't even dream of before we even met! Pumpkin and I were meant for each other, I bet you aren't even strong enough to use any Teigu." This hurt the emperor, he looked at her, eyes pleading to stop before he looked away.

Tatsumi had had enough, he no longer cared whether or not he hurt her feelings. "Bullshit. You only got that gun because Najenda lost her arm. When's the last time you won a battle all by yourself anyways?"

Mine broke down and began crying, cursing him under his breath as she ran away. _Why was she attacking me out of the blue?_ Thought the emperor. He didn't hate Mine, sure she was annoying but her skill with Pumpkin was undisputable. Besides, she did have a point. Though Tatsumi had trained as best he could by himself, it had been a week or so since he had been in any real combat. He watched as the doors shut, extending his arm as if to stop her.

"Tatsumi-kun." Said Kurome, looking him intently, black eyes scouring his face as if looking for something. He turned to face her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Will you… spar with me?"

"Can it wait? I have to-"

"No. It can't wait." Said Akame's sister, cutting him off. Above them Tatsumi's newest friend slowly descended from the ceiling. Kurome was awestruck by Haleolith, running over to stroke his mandibles. As it opened it's mouth. "Tatsumi, I can do this work for you. Ya don't want to keep this girl waiting do you?" Said the spider. Kurome put her hand to her mouth as she heard it's voice.

"Err- right. Just let me get my stuff." Tatsumi said as he rushed out of the room before he saw Kurome do anything to the spider.

It was obvious that the former Jaeger had made preparations in advance, securing a room in the palace and moving everything outside. Tatsumi sat on the floor, his legs crossed, sword and shield at the ready. The challenger would make the first move. Kurome stood behind him. He heard her unsheath her Katana. She exhaled sharply, just loud enough enough for him to hear as she flew through the air.

The fight began.

At once they locked swords, metal on metal sending sparks everywhere. Kurome leapt back, readying another strike as she prepared to use Yatsufusa's range advantage on Tatsumi's sword to her favour.

Tatsumi wouldn't let her build any momentum without putting up a fight however. He thrust his sword forward, aiming for her right shoulder. When she knocked Tatsumi's blade to the side he was able to raise his shield and maintain a defense, keeping him out of any risk while forcing her to stay on her guard.

This proved life saving as Kurome aimed a kick at his face. He could feel the impact through Vivificabit. Tatsumi stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, finally giving kurome her chance. Raising her Katana, she summoned multiple puppets. One of them was a giant ape, the other was a bald man with a riot shield, formerly known as Wall. Kurome lowered her Katana at him, she was clearly still in the fight, and at full strength.

So what do you do when you are heavily outnumbered and outgunned?

You turn your opponent's strengths against them.

Apeman and Wall charged at him, closing the distance rapidly. Tatsumi sidestepped to the right, lining himself up so that When apeman turned to face him he was directly behind Wall. Sure enough, the giant ape smashed aside the former guardsmen in his hurry to get to the emperor.

Tatsumi braced himself for a hit, keeping an eye on Kurome so that she didn't try to take advantage of the situation and try to land a hit in. The ape roared, extending a fist as it intended to smash Tatsumi into pieces.

 _What had Lubbock done against Nyau?_ Thought Tatsumi in that instant. _Right, Nyau rushed in and got flipped onto his back_. Problem was, Lubbock had far more momentum on him at the time.

Tatsumi ducked under Apeman's swing, landing a blow on the beast's shin making it stumble. It wasn't much, but it would effectively put him out of the fight. Kurome slashed upwards with her Katana, beads of sweat forming on her as she struggled to keep her focus.

Tatsumi blocked the attack with his shield and plunged his sword into Apeman's back, making the latter roar in pain. Tatsumi knew however, that it was only on instinct; the beast could feel no pain and until it's body was broken, it would get up and start swinging again. Tatsumi had to finish the fight fast.

He raised Aegis and released it's energy beam, ignoring the momentary colourblindness. As predicted, Wall would do anything to protect Kurome, shielding her from the blast. Vivificabit let up, -Tatsumi was not emotionally invested enough in this fight- but the damage had been done, Wall couldn't move in time for the emperor to slam into him, staggering backwards and landing on Kurome.

It was now or never! Tatsumi would put everything into one attack, just like how he had done with Zank the beheader. He swung forward, determined to knock away Yatsufusa and finish the fight.

Kurome did the unexpected. She surged forward, lowering her sword and placing her hand on her hip, striking a seductive pose as she put her body in harm's way. _Shit!_ Thought Tatsumi. He didn't want to decapitate Akame's sister. He was forced to counteract his swing, leaving him in a vulnerable position. His weapon travelled in a wide arc around the girl, leaving the ex Jaeger free to land the finishing blow.

Kurome landed a jab in his stomache, making him double over. Slamming the her fist down on his back sent Tatsumi to the ground. Game over for Tatsumi.

"As I thought." Said Kurome. "You're too kind." She Sheathed her Katana and walked out of the room, her puppets coallescing into the ground. She popped some of her candy into her mouth, skipping out of the room as if nothing had happened between them.

 _ **On the other side of the city**_

Akame sat on her knees on a small mat facing the one she was talking to. All things considered, she would have expected a much more lavish arrangement considering the status and importance of this person, though she suspected his modest surroundings were of personal preference.

The leader of the path of peace gazed at her with curiosity. He sat there politely, listening to Akame as she opened up to him, wisdom sparkling in his eyes.

"I've never felt this feeling before." Said Akame. "I have been mad, sure. But when I become enraged to this extent I just can't stand it. I lose the ability to keep a cool head and become a danger to everyone else."

Her audience was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "And you've only been having these feelings recently?"

"Positive. Once when I eliminated Esdeath, once when I was in the dungeon, and once when I fought an arachnid attacking the palace."

"Is there anything that these three situations have in common?"

Akame looked down, eyes resting on her thighs as she concentrated on her thoughts. "Not that I can think of. Well actually, in all of them Tatsumi was near death or in trouble, and there was an enemy abound. But that boy has been through a lot before. I don't know why I am so protective now."

"How do you feel about this man?" Asked the leader of the path of peace, resting his hands on his lap.

"Tatsumi is… the good we see in all of us." Akame said. "Where Mine holds resentment, Tatsumi seeks to forgive. Where Sheele sees hopelessness, Tatsumi sees a reason to improve. And where I see a world of killing and death, Tatsumi sees a better future… for everyone."

She took a deep breath. "I made a promise to him. I promised Tatsumi that whatever happens I would survive. I want him to see me keep this promise, just as I did for him."

The Saint opposite her furrowed his brow, a knowing look in his eyes. "It is obvious that you care immensely for him. Ask yourself this though, how much do you really know this boy?"

That seemed like an easy question at first. Tatsumi was a boy who had set out with his friends to save their village, had joined an assassination squad in order to bring about justice for his friends, and had become the emperor. He had confided with Akame, had meaningful interactions with her, and made a great effort to understand her, to reach out to her.

Yet the more she thought about it, the more she realised how little she knew about Tatsumi. _What was his motivations? Why did he try so hard to help people, even those who didn't help themselves? How did he feel about… her?_

Tatsumi was a boy who would seek to understand and care for others, yet never ask for anything in return, never impose or project his feelings on other people. And the former Night Raider was only just beginning to realise this.

Akame could have kicked herself. All those times, hunched over in Night Raid's base, everyone would feel content to say their opinion… Except Tatsumi. He would listen, he would interact, but would never make it about himself. Even when he had told her of the events of the palace, it was what had happened, not how he felt. Akame's hands started shaking.

"There there. It's alright." Said the man, covering her hands with his warm palms. "He is a good person. I have met this Tatsumi before." Akame looked into his eyes, wondering what to do. "I suggest you talk to him, try to reach out to Tatsumi."

Akame would do it. She would bridge the gap between them. It would be hard, she was realising just how much of a gap there was between them, but she would do it. Kill the difference.

 _Imperial palace, grand staircase_

"I'm sorry Mine. What I said was out of line."

"Shut up."

"Won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I said shut up!"

He had been trying to get a response from Mine for half an hour now. And to his credit Tatsumi couldn't have picked a better time. Here he was standing in white and blue robes, wearing a downscaled version of the imperial crown and a ceremonial sword used during festivities such as this. In a few minutes the first guests would start arriving and the imperial ball would commence. The string orchestra was all set, decorations and food lay out, and of course the more fashionable members of Sun Guard had picked out the best clothes for Tatsumi.

Yet as fine as he looked, it was self evident to him that Mine looked even finer, a pink flowing dress with Saffrons in her hair. She hung over the balcony overlooking the hall. _What had made her so mad?_ If it was something minor like him walking in on her changing, she would have cooled off after a few minutes. And the emperor was worried; He knew that when Mine got enraged she was a ticking time bomb.

"Tatsumi." Said Najenda in her tuxedo. "Remember, this is important for you. The guests are among the most powerful and influential people in the empire. It is impertinent that you talk to these people and inspire loyalty in them."

"Dickhead." Mine mumbled under her breath.

"You two Mine. I won't have this ball ruined by you getting in a fight and blasting someone." Said the general. "The future of the empire is within the hands of these people."

"Whatever." Replied the Pink haired girl, walking away. "Just keep yourself away from me."

Bulat approached, looking up at them. "The first carriages are pulling up." He winked at Tatsumi, making the boy look away as Bulat laughed to himself. "Off we go then." Said Najenda, grabbing Tatsumi's collar and dragging him along.

The first guests began to pour in, most of them ALOT older than Tatsumi. They would approach him, shake his hand, perhaps even congratulate him on his position as the new emperor, and then seek conversation with others. Eventually Tatsumi realized he had to reach out to people, approach them himself.

Which was fine by him. _But why did they have to be so intimidating?_ He looked around and settled on the target closest to him. There was an elderly man and his wife, chatting with some other patrons while sampling the wine.

"Pardon the intrusion." Said Tatsumi boldly. "I trust you are enjoying yourselfs?" They turned to him, smilling. "Why yes of course young lad." Said the old man, setting down his glass. "I must say, you are doing a fine job as emperor." Tatsumi was relieved on the inside. _So all of these people were just misunderstood._

"This calls for a special occasion!" Said the old man, reaching into his pocket. "Here ya go. My favourite cigars. One for me and one for you." Tatsumi looked at the long brown stick of lung cancer and decided it was not for him. "Err, thank you, but I must properly greet all guests."

"Ah. I see. Well, more for me then."

Tatsumi began talking to the guests. It went smoothly, except for the part where he didn't realize he was talking to a servant (fortunately not noticed by anyone). He was wondering what to do next when he heard a voice behind him.

"Tatsumi, the ball is about to start." He turned around and saw noone there.

Bulat covered his mouth before he could speak. "You don't want the guests to see you shouting at nothing do you?" Tatsumi could feel a steady hand squeezing his wrist reassuringly. "Find someone to dance with."

Tatsumi looked around in panic. There were several members of Night raid around, but Mine was still mad at him, Akame, Sheele and Leone were nowhere to be seen. And Najenda was… No. Eventually he wound up dancing with Chelsea.

"This is hard." Said Tatsumi to the Lithe Assassin. He had danced at his village, but the slow rhythm caught him off guard and he was aware of many eyes on him. "Try to relax, match my rhythm." Said Chelsea."

Suddenly the mood changed. People started gasping. Even the orchestra died down. Tatsumi looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

"My god, she's beautiful." Gasped Chelsea. Tatsumi followed her pink eyes and he was amazed as well.

Sheele and Lubbock descended the grand staircase. The purple haired woman wore a beautiful purple dress, white gloves, and stunning jewellery, While Lubbock wore a sleek black suit with folded cuffs and highly polished black shoes. They entered the floor, took eachother in arms, and the song began anew. The pair danced perfectly, matching the rhythm note for note as they moved together in harmony.

Hours passed, and one by one couples left the dance floor, but the two of them remained, dancing throughout every song. Tatsumi stood on the side with Mine, Chelsea and Najenda.

"Man, I never thought Sheele was a perfect dancer." Said Tatsumi.

"Right?" Agreed Chelsea. "I thought for sure they would stop when that Metallica song played, but they didn't even break rhythm."

"Ehh, Lubbock's probably just using his string again." Said Najenda. She seemed distant, absent minded. But Tatsumi didn't notice, he looked around uneasily.

Tatsumi felt danger in the air. Somewhere, somehow, someone was preparing to murder. He could feel their killing intent. _There!_

Tatsumi flipped the table on it's side just as several firearms erupted in his direction, bullets lodging in the thick and sturdy wood. He tore out his sword as dozens of armed warriors emerged from the shadows.

He heaved the circular table and it started to roll. Mass hysteria erupted as fights broke out everywhere. Tatsumi ducked under the moving piece of wood, shielding him from arrows, throwing knives, and bullets. When he got close enough he kicked the table, sending it forward into the face of the assaillers.

They wore black robes and hoods, wielding curved scimitars and spiked shoes. Two foes charged in, swinging their swords wildly.

The first one locked swords with Tatsumi, the second one skirting around. These robes were not flexible, they were slowing him down. The second attacker aimed a brutal slash at him, Tatsumi leapt back, but the blade caught his shoulder, spilling blood over his suit.

He retaliated. Tatsumi knocked the blade out of his opponent ,swinging his sword around and slicing cleanly through the attacker's neck. Still more enemy reinforcements came through, leaping off of the ceiling and engaging the guards.

"Everyone behind the barricades!" Yelled Najenda, flipping more tables to form a wall as men and women ran for their lives.

Tatsumi held his defence against multiple warriors. He still had aegis in bracelet form on his arm, so he fumbled around for the button as he heard the chandelier crash to the ground. The shield sprouted, cutting through his robe.

He parried another blow. Bulat had also jumped into the fray, downing foes left and right with Neuntote, the auxillary spear weapon for Incursio. "Tatsumi, concentrate on your fight!" He yelled as Tatsumi narrowly blocked a swing. His ceremonial sword was ill suited for fighting; it had a circular grip making it hard to keep the blade steady, and Tatsumi was not sure how durable it was.

A large man rammed against Tatsumi's shield, preparing to swing. Strings locked around his arm, holding him back. "Lubbock!" Yelled Tatsumi.

"Don't worry about me." Said the young man with green hair. Several Men and women came at him, Najenda holding them off with her mechanical arm and martial arts. Mine knelt on the banister above, sniping the black cloaked warriors one by one.

Aegis's energy beam shot clean through the back of the man, sending him crashing to the floor with a thud. Tatsumi pushed him off and sprinted across the room, landing a jump kick on another foe. He saw Akame in passing, it was reassuring to have her there.

Abruptly his vision was clouded with smoke, his lungs filling with the acrid scent. Tatsumi couldn't see a thing coming, and the ringing in his ears was temporary dulling his hearing. He limped off to the side. _When had I been cut on my leg?_ Thought Tatsumi.

Another smoke bomb detonated just as the second was beginning to dissipate. The impact pinned Tatsumi to the wall. Though the smoke a blade came flying at him, narrowly missing Tatsumi as he hid behind a pillar. He could tell the assailant was on the other side. If Tatsumi went around the right side he would have greater room to use his sword, but he trusted aegis more in a fight.

He went left. His opponent must have done the same because he wasn't there. On instinct Tatsumi struck behind him, backhanding the attacker's hand with aegis. The man pushed forward under Tatsumi's arm, ramming him against the pillar.

The attack shocked Tatsumi, not just physically, but mentally. This one had sacrificed himself to land a minor injury on Tatsumi. With a gasp, the emperor realized that every assassin had been doing the same. The foe was dispatched, but the damage had been done, Tatsumi could feel a well of pain in his ribs.

The smoke had cleared. He waded out onto the cracked marble floor and broken glass, taking in the destruction that lay before him.

The fight continued…

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's the longest on so far, even beating the second chapter. I know the start was confusing and you may be wondering what the girl was looking for, but if you feel like doing a bit of detective work, reread the first chapter and you may well find a few clues as to her goal. If you do you will shit your pants I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I had some people wondering what Tatsumi's robes look like in better detail. This page from the manga reflects it accurately**

 **/manga/akame_ga_**

 **Now without further ado...**

Akame had come back to a battlefield.

She could see plates broken, glass windows shattered, and Tables splintered. Dead bodies and weapons covered the floor. The only source of light after the smoke from the smokebombs had gone off were several fires.

An assassin flew at her, dressed in the same clothing as the ones lying at Akame's feet. He outstretched his arm and sent his sword at the woman. It got blocked by Murasame, deflecting the swing as if it was nothing. At the same time that this happened his head somehow got cut off, mainly because he was facing Akame.

 _I have to find Tatsumi, and protect him,_ she thought. Now that Akame had fully realised her feelings, she wasn't going to hide it from herself anymore. _Tatsumi must survive, if only so that I may figure out who he is on the inside._

She didn't pause to consider whether there was more to it than that. The smoke was beginning to clear, it was safe to move out.

There was swordfighting up ahead as she sprinted down the long hall. She had seen him in passing, before, but where was Tatsumi now? "Akame!" Yelled a voice. She heard Leone calling for her.

"Where have you been? Assassins have just been crawling out of the woodworks here." Leone shouted, as she threw yet another assassin to the side.

"What happened here?"

"Warriors attacked us in the middle of the ball. Lubbock's been hurt, Wave is nowhere to be seen. And Tatsumi ran off on his own." Leone spoke in a hurried fashion. She barely finished as an explosion detonated above them, sending rocks showering down upon the two.

"Akame look out!"Yelled the blonde, pushing her away. Marble and granite piled up, blocking the hallway and sending dust everywhere. Akame lay on her back, panting. "Leone!"

There was silence. Akame yelled her name again, this time the answer came.

"Akame, I'll be fine. Go help Tatsumi, they have Teigu warriors on their side."

It pained Akame to be separated from her friend. Leone had been the first person to view her as a friend in a long time. One of the few who didn't fear her. But she had no choice. "You get help, I'll stall for time."

More explosions rocked the hallway, and with the debris falling from the ceiling, Akame was running out of room. She left the pile of rubble behind, never looking back.

 _ **Imperial palace hall, east end**_

Tatsumi gritted his teeth as his opponent landed another blow on his arm. He was feeling the stress of battle wearing on his nerves. The enemy was relentless, showing no signs of fatigue. And yet, it only swung it's blade like arms at him when he drew near, as if it was on the defense and Tatsumi was the villain. Perhaps it was even as if to punish Tatsumi for a sin he had commited.

He was fighting a person entirely covered by thick black robes, with a hood too dark to see into. Various symbols in foreign languages surrounded her. But most noticeable was it's overpowering and noxious presence, sending fear into the hearts of those it fought.

And yet, facing the hooded figure, it was as if his entire body was forcing itself to fight. Tatsumi could feel it in the pit of his stomache, a boiling, vitreolic rage, one that intensified the closer he got. His heart raced, he wanted to kill this one. To mangle it, and show the entire world it's blood, if it even bled.

He couldn't give up. And his new friend had given him a potion. That potion had defenitely increased his strength right? He needed all the help he could get.

The emperor swung his sword in a wide arc, easily blocked by the robed figure. That was a trick, as he let go of his sword and used his new free arm to smash his foe in the face. Pain welled up in his entire arm as he smashed into rock hard skin, but more painful still was

"Aughhhhhhhh!" He screamed, the entity barely moving as it's prey collapsed, while Tatsumi clutched his hand. He looked at the hooded one in terror, anger and fear beginning to overwhelm him. "Just what are you?"

For a second, nothing happened. Then the emperor could swear he saw movement underneath that hood. Then it spoke, a rasping, ear gratingly painful voice.

"I am what you make of me, Tatsumi." And halfway through, the robed woman's voice changed to one that was much softer, albeit no less terrifying.

It began to sing a song about death.

 _ **Imperial palace hall, central antechamber**_

Another assassin fell before her, clutching his throat as poison raced towards his heart. _This must be the last one,_ she thought. _But where is Tatsumi?_

The girl exited the antechamber and caught her breath. Bodies lay everywhere, splayed out and torn apart, servants trapped by a merciless enemy. She sighted brown hair, and rushed over. _Fortunately it wasn't her comrade… but wait, he's still alive!_ She realised, rushing over to the man.

The imperial servant lay on the ground, covered in blood. Akame rushed to his side, noting the serious injuries on him. Further down the hallway she could hear singing. As she picked up her weapon to investigate however, he regained conciousness and grabbed her arm.

"No, you musn't fight her! She has a-"

He was cut off as a large spike landed in his back. If he had been going to live through sheer force of will, well he wasn't going to now. Imeadietly after finding it's mark, an unknown force tugged on the chain attached to the spike, forcefully dragging the man back with it. Akame recoiled as it's wielder emerged from the shadows.

The woman was bald, tall, and lanky, with black and golden eyes, long fingernails, and a devilish grin. She tugged a long chain again, the spike wrenching itself out of the man's back and landing in her hand.

"Finally." Said the woman, "I have long awaited the day when I would fight you, Akame of Night Raid."

Akame was silent, not bothering to correct the woman on her current affilliations as she swished Murasame to one side, preparing to strike. "Ah yes, there's that trademark lack of emotion. I can truly feel your bloodlust, it is amazing." Continued her opposition.

The warrior's words were lost on Akame however, her attention was on something else entirely. She had finally found Tatsumi, there he was dueling with a figure in a large cloak.

The bald woman lashed out with her weapon, aiming for Akame's head. The ebony haired Assassin cartwheeled out of the way, before lunging at her enemy. Her attack never connected however. As soon as Akame got within several feet of her opponent, a powerful force knocked her off her feet and sent her back.

"Haha, yeah that's right. That's what the guard tried to warn you about."

Akame resumed her fighting stance. This presented a new problem for her. There was no way she could inflict any damage without closing the distance between them. Nor could she hope to look for a way while under constant attack. But Tatsumi had Aegis's beam weapon. _If I could just get around her, I could eliminate that other target and then he could figure something out. Yes,_ she decided. That seemed like the best course of action.

She leapt into the air, hitting the side of a pillar and springing off to an adjacent one on the other side of the hall. She sprung from pillar to pillar, rapidly closing the distance between the two of them, making her way forward in the air. "Ooh flashy. But I still don't think you will… eh?" The woman barely had time to register as Akame soared past her, holding Murasame one handed so that her increased range nearly connected with the bald woman's face.

 _Good. It's only people that are forced back, weapons and other matter make it through_ She noted. That knowledge would be an asset later. "Don't think you can run away!" Yelled the bald woman.

"Tatsumi!" Breathed Akame as she landed next to him. Distracting the boy with her appearance was alright as long as she could protect him during those few moments, holding her blade outstretched towards the thing hidden behind the cloak.

"Akame." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here. This woman's insane, I don't know if I could beat her." As he spoke she could see numerous wounds over his body. This made her feel uneasy; She remembered Tatsumi's fight with Zank, him lying on the ground with cuts all over him. But this was something else entirely; she had seen men dead with less. _Just how much punishment could he take?_

"I'll deal with her. You fight the baldie." She said. _How had Tatsumi learned it was a she?_ She leapt forward and swung Murasame down with full force. Her opponent merely raised her arms, parrying the strikes of Murasame with unknown weapons under her cloak.

Akame's impact went to one side as the enemy swung her arms to the side, leaving Akame in a vulnerable position. Her foe released a fury of kicks, aiming for Akame's head. The Sun Guardian was caught off guard, a swift blow knocking Murasame out of her hand.

"So the Kitten has been de-clawed." Her opponent rasped. "After I have sent you to hell, I will create it on earth for your friend.

Akame started shaking. There was just something in the woman's voice that enraged her, as if the cloaked figure was fury personified. "Scared are we? I expected more from-"

The awful voice cut off as Akame struck hard with a kick of her own, landing in the figure's face and sending her across the room. She got up and spat blood at Akame, who retrieved her Katana. Akame could hear a massive roar in the distance, but in the current situation she paid it no heed.

"That kick should have incapacitated you. You are not human." Judged the red eyed warrior. She looked over her shoulder. Tatsumi was also doing well against his opponent, but his injuries were holding him back. "That stupid laser of yours missed me by a hair!" The bald woman screamed.

"You don't have any hair." Replied Tatsumi, dodging a barrage of wild and uncoordinated attacks. He had incurred the wrath of his foe, sending her into an uncoordinated frenzy. _Good. Mentally, you've won this fight._ Thought the black haired killer.

The situation had gotten as bad as possible, it could only get better as her friends arrived. The wall burst open and Sun guard rushed in, circling the two enemies as Tatsumi and Akame pulled back into the safety of the group. "Someone call the cavalry?" Shouted leone, crackling her knuckles.

"It seems our situation has turned… unfavourable." said the bald woman to her ally. "Don't you think so?"

The cloaked woman nodded in agreement. "That is true Volvanox." The little emperor no longer fears me in the company of his friends. I shall have to extract him later on, so that I may revive his fears." Her grating voice turned more fierce and hateful, even Suusanoo was shocked by her words.

Perhaps that was what the duo was going for. The bald woman crossed her arms and curled her fingers, before exhaling sharply. A blast of highly pressurized air knocked Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, and everyone to the ground. At the same time a magnificent dragon broke through the walls of the imperial palace, sending stone and glass everywhere as it displayed it's magnificent green wings.

"HAHA! It's true. Noone can ever get close to me!" Yelled Volvanox, clutching her body with her arms as the other knelt on the ground. The hooded woman spoke directly to Sun guard.

"Tatsumi. I have searched you. And I found what I was looking for." When Akame got up she could see the huge danger beast flying far off into the distance.

"Damn!" Sighed Leone. "Well, at least they're gone. Susanoo, run and tell Najenda." The Lioness looked at the desolated hallway with her golden eyes. "They really did a number on this place." She turned around and followed her friends, who were already heading down the hall.

 _ **Imperial Palace, grand staircase**_

Tatsumi sheathed his sword. He was so exhausted, and in pain. His thoughts went back to Akame's words. _Just how you can never truly get used to loss, maybe you can never truly get used to being hurt. Perhaps that was a good thing, pain was the body's was of letting you know something is wrong._ The Emperor troded through the demolished hallway.

"Lubbock!" He yelled suddenly. The man was sitting in a chair, large bandages covering his flank. "Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"Typical Tatsumi." Said Chelsea, appearing out of nowhere behind him. "You look like you've been attacked by a Tigerlord, yet you worry over your friends without a second thought."

"I-I'm not that badly hurt." He said, brushing the hair out of his face. Chelsea used Gaia foundation to summon a mirror, outstretching her hand with a look of minor annoyance on her face. Tatsumi took the looking glass and was shocked at what he saw.

Red patches covered his suit, which was damp with blood and torn in many places. His hands were blistered and stained with dirt, blood dripping from his sleeves. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him, watching. All of the guests, all of the servants, all of his friends.

 _What would they think of them now? Would they see him as a valiant defender of the peace? Or a violent killer who enjoyed killing and bloodshed? What about a harmless victim who nearly got himself killed?_ He clicked the button on Aegis, making it contort into a bracelet once again. Najenda addresed the crowd.

"The ball is over. Everyone is to leave at once." She said, directing the guards. Several guests began crying, others searching for loved ones. Tatsumi could see the old man he had spoke to.

"Don't worry honey. If anyone comes back I'll give em a good ol whack with my cane. Why hello there young man." Said the man, almost oblivious to Tatsumi's state. " You have time for that smoke now?"

"I don't want your fucking cigars!"

...

Is what he wanted to say. But Tatsumi was too tired, he just waved them off. The hall began to clean out, guests filing out through the only part of the hall left untouched.

As Tatsumi left, surrounded by servants, Akame hung on, looking down the corridor after the emperor. _Should I follow him?_ She wanted to ask Tatsumi so many questions. But perhaps there was a better time. He passed out of sight, and so Akame walked the other way.

She turned a corner, lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly, Akame heard voices up ahead. She took refuge in a doorway as she made out their voices. It was Sheele and Lubock!

"Sheele I'm sorry our night had to be ruined."

"It's ok Lubbock, I'm just glad I could have a magical time dancing. Although you were doing most of the work with Cross-Tails."

"Don't mention it. Although while we're here, do you think I could get a little reward?" He said, extending his arms.

"A-alright." She said, hugging him. Akame stared as Lubbock started to get a little too touchy, but Sheele didn't seem to notice or mind. Chelsea (who also loved to stalk people) was a bit annoyed at the green haired boy's behaviour, but Akame took notes, her mind going back to the time when she embraced Tatsumi.

 _I wonder if he likes that._

 _ **Imperial Palace, Royal Bedroom**_

Tatsumi lay in his bed, trying to get to sleep. Which was quite difficult with Bulat staring at him from across the room. In light of recent events, Sun Guard was now taking turn standing guard over him while he slept. It also didn't help that he was covered in bandages.

No doubt when he woke up they would keep him in bed, not want him to move around. But Tatsumi didn't want to be alone. He remembered those he had lost when he was alone.

He sat up. Probably not a good idea as he felt one of his cuts reopen.

"Tatsumi, you should get some rest." Said the warrior. The boy was eased gently into bed again. "Thanks Aniki. Sorry." Said Tatsumi. _Wait a minute…_

"Hey, aniki?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I've just been thinking… it's been a while since we talked."

Tatsumi couldn't see the 100 man slayer in the dark. Truth is, the man was also using Incursio to stay invisible, though if asked he wouldn't say.

"You're right."

Silence. Tatsumi hadn't thought this far. _What do I want to say?_ He wanted to talk about something… anything.

"Aniki?"

"I'm still here."

"How did you get Incursio?"

He heard the gay take a deep breath. "That, my bro, is a long long story, involving a barrel, a card game, and an old man named Gensei. Tell ya what, you can hear the story in the morning. But for now, rest."

"Ok Bulat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tatsumi."

…

"Aniki?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

 _ **Far off in the distance, near Mount Fake**_

"Okay fine, I'll do it. But I don't have to like it."

Volvanox stood with her back to the slowly rising sun. Her partner, a hooded one with a horrid voice and arms made of blades. The woman had seen true horrors in her past, but this… thing, it scarred her. That was perhaps why she stuck around.

An old man adjusted his eyepatch. "Good. When all of the proper items are assembled, we can begin the next phase of our plan."

"Can't wait." Said Volvanox emotionlessly. "But I still don't know why we can't kill the kid."

"Tatsumi is critical to our plans." Said the hooded figure. "He must be allowed to , at least until we are through with this. Then I will personally torture him to death."

"You really don't like him do you? But ya know, destroying the kid won't be so easy. After all, he did defeat the empire's strongest."

The hooded figure laughed, a wretched cacophony of hoarse barks. Then her voice started to morph, and once again it was the soft voice of a young woman.

"I searched the boy last night, and I found what I was looking for."

"In his stomache right? Some mark or something.

"Precisely. A white scar, marking his wounds. The last worldly remains of **her** bloodlust." And the hooded one began to shake violently. Volvanox knew to be silent at these times.

"Defeated? No, Tatsumi didn't defeat her. He only killed her."

 **A/N Another chapter done. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Starting next chapter I will be giving characters monologues one by one, usually one or two per chapter. I've been avoiding characters like Suusano and Bulat but rest assured, your favourite character will get attention regardless of who they are (unless I killed them off in the first chapter along with 90% of the original "villains."**

 **I will also begin posting more links to certain pages of the manga if I feel they capture how a character looks at the time. I know it's extremely lazy but I'm sure it will add something to the story when words fail to describe the beauty of something/I'm reffering to a character, monster, or location in the AGK universe.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again people! After a long time, DeepBlue makes a return with "The New Emperor". Honestly, I was kind of bored with this chapter. There wasn't much action in this installment, as I needed to divulge a lot of exposition. If you feel bored about waiting for the next chapter, you can try going on a scavenger hunt to find all the movie references I put in!

 _ **Tatsumi watch: Bulat's monologue**_

I never thought this boy would become the emperor. When I first met him, I saw fire in his eyes. Not actual fire mind you, but determination. This man has incredible potential, such that I believe he will leave me in the dust one day. He doesn't have a Teigu, but I'm sure one day he will find one. After that it's only a matter of time.

I will say this though, Tatsumi is too damn reckless. It's nice to protect your friends and all, but not if you get yourself killed! What's worse, several near death encounters and he still hasn't learned. Unfortunately I haven't been able to smack him with all the castle guards around. I would break out Incursio for it's invisibility, but with the strain that Teigu places on the user's body, excessive use can lead to severe side effects. It's just not worth it to use it more than I have to.

Truthfully, I'm not actually that worried about him. What's really troubling me is Suusano. That man seems to have no feelings or emotions of his own, all he does is cook, clean, and go fight. He seems really happy in Sun Guard, but It's like he has no ambition of his own and as a man that just… unsettles me.

One of these days I'll have to sit him down and have a talk. Because as strong as Najenda is, one day, she's going to die. And what will he do then? Will he go back to sleep? Will he die? Or will he live on, never knowing purpose other than the mundane tasks set aside for him.

I'd just hate to see such potential go to waste…

 _ **End of monologue, Bulat exits**_

Akame woke up earlier than everyone else. Which wasn't much to speak of given that the sun was already up. Yesterday's fight had lasted long into the night. She looked around, Leone was sprawled out on a sofa, Mine was curled up in a ball. Kurome was also asleep, katana with her at her bed. _That's good._ Thought Akame. She needed to talk to someone in private today. And from what she had heard from her friends, Kurome had taken a liking to that special someone.

When Akame was dressed, she tiptoed out. Members of Sun Guard had been given chambers near the throne and royal bedroom, so it wasn't a long trip. The imperial guards let her through and she stepped into the throne room.

"Show yourself!" She yelled, cry echoing as the giant spider descended from the high ceiling. She had seen it before, but it's form was so shocking that it's presence was no less impactful. The Arachnid observed her with a solemn stare, eight eyes fixed on her as it's massive black body made it's way down. It spoke.

"Ah yes, the wielder of Murasame. It is a pleasure to have been attacked the other day, for I am able to witness the legendary blade once again."

Akame was undaunted by the flattery. "I'm not here for chit chat. I want to know what you are doing and what you think you can get out of it?"

"Doing? what do you mean?" It said, spreading out it's legs for a landing.

"Haleolith." Stated Akame, addressing him by the name the thing had told her and her friends. "You are plotting something. And if you hurt my friends, I will make sure you become more acquainted with this blade than you have ever wished." She unsheathed her Katana and pointed it at the monster.

The spider was indignant, but also amused. "Why I never! I'm just an innocent little spider trying to help my country. Kids these days!"

"But I suppose I owe it to you to tell you why I have awoken." The spider reached the floor. "You see, I have answered the call."

"The… call?"

"Yes, precisely. Tell me, as a wielder of Murasame, how does it feel when you take a life?"

"I just…." She mumbled without thinking. Akame had intended to stay on top of this conversation at every turn, but Haleolith had this captivating way of speaking, as if every word was painstakingly created and timed to the second. "I just… flip a switch inside of me. I bury my feelings and hunt my target. When I eliminate a person, I take their life forever, but Murasame remembers each person that I have killed."

"And so death descends upon their souls. But what if I told you, that it is possible to not only escape death, but bring them back?"

Akame met his gaze wearily, as the monster was approaching the same topic Tatsumi had once described. " _If there are so many Teigu there must be one that can bring back the dead!"_ And her mind began to wander, because if Tatsumi were to hear this he would surely be driven mad.

"No. No, what you're saying is a lie!"

"Revival is real, oh red-eyed one. And it has happened not once, not twice, but forty-eight times."

The black haired Assassin was appalled as her knowledge of death was tested. Indeed it was as if her faith was being tested, as to Akame, death was the only absolute. As her mind realised the significance of the number, her body almost went into shock.

"That's not true. That's impossible." She seethed, anger welling up within her. "If the dead could be revived, then the original emperor would still be on the throne."

"Hahaha!" The spider bellowed. "You are right! But also wrong in a way, because the original emperor **IS** still alive." Another devastating blow to Akame's peace of mind. " And You have seen him before."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Akame. She was beginning to become worried. Not that the spider was actually telling the truth, indeed he had brought forth no evidence. _But Tatsumi might believe him out of desperation._ Concluded Akame. _This is a lot like the situation with Makoto, the previous Emperor._

"Because we will need each other's help. And because now that all of the pieces are on the board, your- no, our enemy, will be attempting to revive the dead. And lastly, because telling the Emperor right now would be rather… dangerous."

The spider barely finished when the doors swung open, and the full compliment of Sun Guard stepped through.

"We shall talk about this later." Said Haleolith.

 **Imperial Palace, throne room**

Tatsumi was there. Most of Night Guard had told him to stay in bed as he had expected, but how could he not be there to show his support for them?

He heard a sarcastic voice. _Some support this is_ Thought the more cynical part of him. He was in pieces. Last night's adrenaline rush had worn off, and he had succumbed to the many wounds in his flanks. Leone supported him as they continued through the hall, her side against his as she supported his weight. Lubbock was in similar disarray, giving Tatsumi a jealous look as Bulat held him afoot.

 _No point in sitting on the throne today_ he thought, leaning against a pillar. Najenda stood in the center of the room addressing the spider.

"Now lets go over this from the top. What exactly are these creatures and what are they doing?" The general was of course refering to the armies of insectoids beneath the castle. Tatsumi had so much on his mind that he had almost forgotten about that.

"As I have said before, it all started 1000 years ago when the first 24 Teigu were made." Said the giant spider, clicking it's mandibles as it retold the story. "Humans could not bear the intense heat and conditions required to forge the imperial arms, and so the world's greatest alchemists created the _Insectum,_ or insect in our language. To control the vast swarms, Larger and more powerful creatures, -the overseers, were created, and a strict hierarchy was formed. The insectum answered to the overseers, the overseers answered to me and my kin, and we answered to the emperor." As the black beast recited what it had said the night before, Akame walked over, standing next to Tatsumi.

She whispered into his ear. "Tatsumi, he is dangerous. We can't trust him."

He whispered back. "He's our only clue to what's going on."

The spider was undaunted by the woman's skepticism, or else didn't hear as he continued. "When the second generation of Teigu was underway, oficials were worried about frailty, as the insectum had to be continually replaced while manning the forges. Thus, the Maior-Insectum were created, and they answered directly to my kin."

Wave stepped forward to ask a question. "Wait a minute, something doesn't make sense here. Why is it they've seemed to take over the dungeons only now?"

"I can't answer that." Replied the arachnid. "My theories are that the previous imperial government made some effort to control them, or that they were trapped under Shikoutazer and escaped when it rose."

"In any case, the Maior-Insectum cooperated with the remaining Insectum, but not with the overseers. The new plan was to use the Insectum as the bridge between the overseers and the Maior Insectum. However, there were few of them left, so we began a new breeding program underground. I fear some of them may have escaped."

"Where does the supreme imperial arms come into the picture?" Asked Chelsea, applying lipstick that she carried in her Teigu.

"Good question young lady." The spider said, as Chelsea did a small kurtsy. "Because Shikoutazer was created to forge new Teigu, it is technically the first Teigu. However, it itself was never fully completed until after."

Bulat asked a question no one had thought of, but everyone later wished they had. "What about Suusano? Was he one of the Teigu you worked on?" Everyone turned their gazes to the biological Teigu, who simply shrugged.

"That was one of the other spiders, err… oh yes, Saprolith was his name. I was working on Belvac at the time. All I know is that I once saw my kin aiding a woman in Suusano's construction."

"In any case, the project was finished with some hassle, and the next 24 Teigu were completed. And on the final day, the emperor was placed in the royal family tomb. However, the insects were unruly, and had no work to busy themselves with. At this time, I was beginning to suspect another spider, - Exterolith, of plotting to take over."

"He staged a rebellion from underground. We had not expected the second breeding program to be successful, nor did we expect the overseers to aid the coup. He was killed, but several overseers escaped underground and has been ruling the deep underground of the imperial palace ever since. The imperials blamed us… I was the only one to make it alive, the others were frozen in ice and locked away forever." At the last bit Najenda put her hand to her face.

"Oh no."

Najenda fumbled around for something in her pocket, pulling out a small piece of worn paper. Tatsumi identified it as the note in the underground crypt.

"What? What is it?" Asked Mine, wondering why everyone was suddenly put off.

"Mine, you remember that room at the bottom of the pit right?" The Tsundere nodded. "They had discovered some monster or something right?"

"There was water on the floor." Stated Leone.

"My god." Muttered the sniper.

There was one in the group who hadn't spoke. He closed his book and wiped the blonde hair out of his face. "Haleolith." Said Run, addressing the spider by name. "Were you aware of the shingu project?"

"As a matter of fact I am. During the millenium that I waited, I would occasionally sneak out of Shikoutazer to forage and hunt the beasts beneath the dungeons. At that time I came across records of the project. I was able to piece together the clues, and concluded that researchers had come across the underground insects, and hoped to exploit them." Said the spider. "I now see why you would ask, as it becomes apparent that we acquire information on the project."

"True." Said Run. Tatsumi noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice, as if he was sad that the topic had changed back to the previous discussion. The young brunette wanted to add to the conversation himself, yet he didn't know what to say.

"I see, I see." Said Najenda, making her mind up about something. "From the looks of it, something really bad is about to happen. If we don't put a stop to these bugs soon, they could escape into the world." She made a fist with her mechanical hand. "Okay. new standing orders are for everyone to continue their training." She addressed to Sun Guard. "Although… it is almost noon. We shall have lunch first."

"That sounds delightful!" Said Haleolith. "Can I come?"

"Err, no." Said the general, rushing to come up with an excuse. "You wouldn't fit through the doorway."

"Oh, okay." Said the spider disappointedly. "Well, you go on. I'll just… keep a few eyes on things."

Everyone had lunch together. Suusano put together an impressive feast, with everyone's favourite food. Akame had meats of all kinds. Leone had beer. Lubbock had chicken breast. Mine had a yogurt parfait. Sheele had curry (unfortunately very messy). Wave had fish and chips. Kurome just ate candy, much to Akame's disgust. Run had spaghetti. Bulat had sausages. Tatsumi said he was fine with anything, so he just had Doritos and Mountain Dew.

When they were done, the group went into the royal palace gardens to train and spar. Tatsumi was still too hurt to move around, so he sat on the warm grass, leaning against a tree.

 _Why was Akame so adamant about not trusting Haleolith?_ He wondered. Come to think of it, Tatsumi had seen Akame with the spider before. He wondered what she talked to him about.

Could he really trust this newcomer? _Of course!_ Thought part of his mind. _He gave me a magic potion, so he must be good._

 _But what if he's only nice to me? What if he hurts my friends?_ Tatsumi definately didn't want that. He felt as if Akame might know something. But moreso than that, he wished Leyasu and Sayo were here. The young man looked at the bracelet on his arm as he lay on the ground, the morphing shield known to him as Aegis. _Vivificabit_ was it's name, which meant revival in another language. Was the world teasing him?

He needed to calm down. Tatsumi focused on the soft feeling of grass and wind, the relaxing chirping of birds and buzzing of insects (mixed in with the sounds of sword fighting). Eventually he just fell asleep, a deep haze settling in his mind.

"Tatsumi."

He woke up. Wave was looking at him. "We're going in now. You've been asleep for hours." The boy on the grass wiped the sleepiness from his eyes and got up. "Ah. Thank you Wave." He muttered. Truth be told he rather would just lie there for once, but it wouldn't really look good if the guards just saw him lying down in a field all day would it? He heard more footsteps coming towards him.

"Tatsumi, you have a leaf in you hair." Said Akame. She reached her hand to pull it out, but stopped.

"What is it?" Asked Tatsumi, as Akame slipped off her gloves. Akame was now feelinghis hair with both hands, a smile forming on her lips.

"Your hair is just so soft and fluffy, it's like a cloud." Said the assassin cheerfully.

Leone started laughing at the sight of Tatsumi. "Haha! Hey Tatsumi, you sure are lucky to have a pretty girl like Akame to protect you."

"I… don't mind." Said Akame, blushing a bit.

She wrapped her arm around Akame's shoulder. "The two of you guys have gotten a lot closer since our days in Night raid. At this rate you may even have his first time."

"His first time?" Asked Akame, ignoring the pleas in Tatsumi's eyes to not ask. Leone whispered into the girl's ear, her cheeks gradually getting redder until they were nearly the colour's of her eyes!

"L-Leone!" She gasped. "Don't talk about those things in public!"

"It's fine, he couldn't hear. Say there, how old are you Tatsumi?" Asked Leone. Now that Tatsumi thought of it, he hadn't really told them his age (nor had he asked them for theirs after a certain fiasco with Najenda.

"Hm? Oh, I'm eighteen."

"Akame here's nineteen." Said Leone, resting her hand on the boy's shoulder. "What d'ya say?" She leaned her head in close. "You like older women Tatsumi?" The black haired assassin Yelled Leone's name, as embarassment overwhelmed her. Akame had finally had enough, she ran away. "Oh. Oh dear, I teased her too much didn't I?" She said, folding her arms. "You should probably follow her."

"Err, alright." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Hey Leone, something's been bothering me." Mine looked at him, setting aside her mischevious grin and looking at him intently; She knew when to be serious. "What is it?"

"It's Mine. Ever since I became the emperor she's just been really mad at me, and I know something's deeply troubling her, but she won't tell me and I can't figure out what is wrong."

"Hmmm." Said Leone, suddenly in deep thought. "Well I don't know for sure, but I think she might be in a bad mood because she's concerned for the western tribes."

"Western tribes?" Tatsumi repeated.

"She might not have talked about it, but Mine has many relatives in the western nation. That girl is constantly worried about the state of her people, and, naturally, feels troubled about the slow progress."

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought. Of course Mine would worry about her people, Tatsumi had been in her place, yet he never thought these sorts of things could affect Mine. Tatsumi could have kicked himself. _Damnit man! You aren't the only person who worries about other people! Get your act together!_

He was still nervous about talking to Mine, but maybe resolving this small issue with Akame would give him practice with talking to girls. "Thanks Leone!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing her hand with both of his and shaking it. He ran away to find Akame.

"Ah! Wait! Your wounds!" She cried, but it was already too late.

 _ **Imperial palace, south wing**_

Akame looked out the window, trying to collect herself. Leone had definitely gone too far in teasing her. She had ran all the way to the other side of the castle, now she leaned against a pillar, fuming.

" _Ya like older women Tatsumi?"_

The words rang out in her mind. And yet the assassin began to wonder it herself. Akame felt odd when she thought about Tatsumi, as if she felt vulnerable around him, and yet infinitely safer. There was this… feeling, that she had felt, when Leone had talked about her mating with Tatsumi. Leone had whispered words of lust and pleasure, of Tatsumi and her combining their bodies into one, in a moment of pure bliss. She banged her fist softly against the wall. _I even got to feel his lovely hair, and she had to go and ruin the moment by talking about sex!_

"Akame!" Yelled a voice. She turned around, facing the oncommer.

He stood there, hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Man, you really ran quite a way. If you had taken any turns I would have lost you." He took steps closer to her.

"I'm so sorry about what Leone said. I should have said something." He said, hair over his face. "Anhh." He said softly, putting a hand to his ribs but then moving back, as if he didn't want to attract attention.

Her eyes were drawn to this new developement, but she ignored it despite every part of her body telling her to help this man. _He came all this way despite his injuries, yet his first concern is to make sure my feelings aren't hurt?_

"I'm fine." She said, watching as he closed the distance between them. "It's just… Leone saying stuff about us." Akame was wondering how to explain it without bringing back the awkwardness of before.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Said her comrade. _He's doing it again._ She thought. _It's like he bases his self worth on the happiness of others._

 _Come to think of it, that was his motivation for joining Night Raid. Not avenging the deaths of his friends, although that was certainly what he said at the time. At first, he was quite happy to earn money for his village, but it slowly drifted over to him wanting to create a world where everyone could be happy. And yet, even after all he's done, Tatsumi still puts others before him, no matter their circumstance._ She watched him shuffle uneasily, years of experience telling her that he was in pain. Yet the smile on his lips and the gleam in his eyes remained as strong as ever.

"Tatsumi." She said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear as her frustration overcame her. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

His eyes widened. "Ummm, what is it?"

She slapped him.

"YOU'RE INJURED BAKA!" He was so taken by surprise that he nearly fell over, but she grabbed him by his collar. "Do you even care about yourself?"

"Akame, i'm sorry. It's just, I…" He stopped. Tatsumi had no words to describe the situation.

This was the turning point. Akame could no longer bear to see Tatsumi live this way. It hurt her to know that he underwent such pain. And to what end? Becoming the emperor had not put an end to his torment. She decided to take a chance, a great risk that might ruin everything he had fought for. It was time Tatsumi started doing something selfish.

"Tatsumi, there's something I must tell you."

She told him everything that Haleolith said.

Here's to me getting the next chapter up quickly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I would first like to point out that this is not a guide on how to combat wild animals. Wolves are incredibly dangerous creatures :). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know for a while it's been all character growth and no action, but don't worry, as the series go on, you will get battles on the scale of chapter 4, or who knows, even chapter 1!**

 **I feel as if I should put a disclaimer in: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru or it's characters.**

Akame told Tatsumi everything. He had told her his traumatising experience with Esdeath, so it was fitting that she would not hide anything from him. Time seemed to slow down as she explained what Haleolith had said; She had only spent a few moments with the spider, yet it felt like hours repeating what she had said to Tatsumi. When she was done, he leaned against the wall, eyes distant.

 _I never know what to do at times like these._ Thought Akame. Usually Tatsumi would be the one talking. He would give his opinion on a mission, or talk to someone if he noticed they were being left out. It was what made the boy so easy to be around. But seeing him there, so silent, was troubling to her.

"Tatsumi... " She began, desperately searching for words. "I… Um…"

He looked away from her, eyes on the ground. "I should probably get my wounds treated eh?"

"Yes." She leapt at the chance to talk about something. "I'll help you to your room."

They started down the hallway, Akame helping Tatsumi support his weight. She kept his arm around her, holding him steady. The girl felt his hand pressed against her ribs, warmth seeping through her clothing as the contact between them remained firm. Even in this state, she could tell that Tatsumi was lethal, yet she knew that among friends, he was as harmless and docile as a cloud. _How anyone manages to be in this bad a shape and still make me feel safe, is beyond me._ At last they reached his room, after some slight blushing from the two of them.

He lay down on the bed. Akame fetched some bandages, busying herself in her work.

"Why did you tell me?" He said all of a sudden.

She tightened the bandage on his upper arm. There was no easy answer to that question, in no small part due to her not knowing the answer herself. Her mind raced to formulate an answer.

"I… don't know. I wouldn't want to lie to you, not with how honest you've been." Fortunately he didn't press her further, as if he had this sixth sense for knowing when to avoid sensitive areas.

"Akame… I'm conflicted. I should feel so happy that there is a way to free Sayo and Leyasu from death, but all I feel is dread. Why… why do I feel this dread?"

She sat on the bed next to him, looking him over. She had checked all his injuries, yet Akame couldn't deny that looking at him was kind of nice. "It's only natural to be wary of the unknown." She replied. _But I will never be wary of you, Tatsumi._

"Haleolith said I couldn't be trusted with this information." He said slowly. "He knew there was some danger in telling me."

"Perhaps he was worried you would risk your life to save your friends." Said Akame. She wondered why she said the word save. _You can't save people from death. Not even if you can revive them. Is revival a form of achieving immortality?_

"Tatsumi," She asked hesitantly. "What will you do now?"

He was sitting up now, moving his arms around and checking out his new wrappings. "I want to see my friends again. I want to give them the lives they could never have. But I don't want to throw away everything I have if I might fail."

"Nothing." He decided. "I will do nothing for now. Akame, keep talking to Haleolith, see if you can get any more information from him. I'll ask Run if he knows anything about this, I'm sure the knowledge of revival can't be all forgotten. It's all I can do."

Akame understood his actions perfectly. She knew that though he desperately wished to see his friends again, to find someone to heal the void, that he would not gamble his existing life. In this way, she realised, Tatsumi had matured. Her lips formed a small smile.

She got up. He didn't say a word to her, the emperor left alone to his thoughts as she nodded to him, before turning to leave.

Night fell, and they went to sleep in their separate rooms.

 _ **Tatsumi watch: Run's monologue**_

Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if the old empire was still in power. Would a new rebellion have sprouted up, or would the corruption finally destroy the country from the inside out?

With the invasion of the capital, all hopes for a peaceful resolution went out the window. The amount of bloodshed was horrifying, with hundreds of thousands of soldiers fighting all over the Capital. It was said to be the culmination of forty years of action, the largest known battle ever fought. Let's just hope that it wasn't the most pointless battle.

In the meantime, I am continuing to track down the clown man known as Champ. I've been thinking about what Tatsumi has told me, and how he never wanted to kill Esdeath as she slept. Why? Why not take revenge on the one who dealt with him so injustly. After that, I have had some time to reflect on my goals. I will get revenge for the inhumane actions of the man who massacred my students. My convictions are strong.

But I'm supposed to be a scholar, a professor, one free from violence. So why must I sink down to the level of murder when it goes against everything I stood for?

Why?

Yes, now I know why. It's not just what he did to those I cared for. It's what he did to me. And now it's personal.

If I go to the local government, he could be taken prisoner or set free. I can trust only myself to deliver the killing blow.

My only hope is that I do not lose myself in the process.

 _ **End of monologue, Run exits**_

"Okay everyone! Sun guard's personal private lounge is complete!"

Tatsumi had woken up feeling great. His wounds were healed, he had rested well, and he had talked to Akame… _Wait, why is that so important, I always talk to her. No, more importantly, I can bring my friends back to life!_

Cheering cries from Sun Guard brought him back to the present. He fixed his eyes on Wave and Leone. The two had been working tirelessly to create a place for the ex Night-Raid/Jaegers to relax and talk to each-other. Everyone was amazed at how spacious and well decorated the place was.

"You must have spent a lot of time fixing up this place." Said Najenda.

"Haha, well… yeah. Here, let me show you the hot-tub, gymnasium, swimming pool and beer fridge we set up." She turned, barely surprised to see Akame and Najenda already at the fridge.

"Leone, this is beautiful!" said Chelsea. Everyone joined in.

"You're right!" said Mine. "It is very nice."

"Yes it's very good big sis!" Said Lubbock.

"Only Tatsumi and Akame can call me that." Replied Leone, flicking him on the nose. "But thank you."

"I think it's very nice Leone!" Said Tatsumi. "And you did a great job too!" He said to Wave, after noticing that the latter was being left out.

"Ah. Th-thank you." The seaman replied, but Tatsumi's attention was already being drawn in other directions.

"Err, Mine, can we talk?" He asked to the pink headed girl. She was instantly put off. "What is it now? Do you want to apologize for what you said or something?"

"I already did!" He said defensively. "Besides, that's not what I want to talk about today."

"Uggh fine. Well, what is it?"

"I talked to Leone. She's told me about the challenges faced by the western tribes. About how they lack essentials and how their situation has barely improved since taking the capital."

She was silent. She just looked at him.

"What I'm saying is that I want to help."

"How?" She said at last. "How do you plan to fix this problem? Send a few barrels of food and water and call it a day? That won't do a thing."

"What? No! I want to make them happy forever!" He said.

"Make them happy." She repeated in a mocking voice as the rest of the group closed around them. "I WORRY ABOUT THEM EVERY GODDAMN DAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE YOUR ENTIRE VILLAGE SUFFER? TO WORRY THAT ONE DAY THEY MIGHT DIE AND NOONE WILL CARE?"

 _You have no idea._ Thought Tatsumi.

"Jeez Mine. He just wants to help." Said Chelsea, leaping to Tatsumi's defense.

"Yeah!" Said Lubbock. "He obviously seems to care about them more than you do, so back off!"

"You back off!" She spat. "And I don't want his help!" She ran out on Tatsumi, for the second time. For a while nobody spoke. It was up to the hostess to break the ice.

"Tatsumi, I'm glad you finally figured out why Mine's been going full Tsundere, but why'd ya have to ruin the mood?" Asked a disgruntled Leone. "Anyways, don't worry about her. She's probably just on that time of the month."

"Time of the month?" Asked Tatsumi, confused. "What's that?"

All of the girls started laughing.

"Innocence is bliss Tatsumi." Said Leone.

 _ **In a village not far from the capital**_

Volvanox scoured the landscape. Her target should be around here somewhere. If only she could get near enough to somebody to buy a map.

After measuring it herself out of curiosity, she had determined that her forcefield repelled anyone within two meters (3 ft). Which would have made things difficult, but not impossible to get what she wanted from people. Problem was, it was as if she had a much larger forcefield surrounding her still, because whenever people saw her coming, they ran away. _Shit. the closest I've ever came to human contact was yesterday when that bitch nearly killed me!_ She thought.

 _You don't need human contact._ Said her friend from inside her mind. Volvanox rarely talked to real people, but she at least had mysterious voices in her head to keep her company. _You don't need anyone, except me._

"Begging your pardon." Said the bald woman, after looking around so that noone would see her talking to someone only she could hear. "But I'm pretty sure I don't need you either. Not that I mind you."

"Oh but you do need me." Said her friend using her voice. It did that sometimes. "I keep you warm and protected. I feel all of your pain. I share your suffering and your triumphs."

"Hush." Said Volvanox, willing the voice to stay inside her as she ducked into an alleyway. Multiple guards patrolled the street, and as much as the woman thought she could take them, her orders were to be discrete. "What do you think would have happened if they had seen us?" She said to the voice.

It replied, this time in her head. _We would have been okay. You would have fought them, while I would have come up with a plan, just like we've always done._

"If you say so." She said, exiting the alleyway and continuing down the road. "Look! There it is!"

She had found what she was looking for, a statue of a young man said to have ruled around 400 years ago. She searched the statue, finding a small latch in a corner. She inserted a special key, and it popped open. Her hands began to tremble with excitement.

Beneath this statue was a massive underground complex. And beneath that was a nasty surprise for the new empire.

 _ **Western tribe camp, at the feet of MT Fake**_

The refugee camp for families of the western tribes was situated at the base of the mountains. After the defeat of the empire, most of the tribes wished to return home, to celebrate victory or bury the dead. However, passage through the mountains was long and dangerous, with the caravans only arriving to pick up new passengers every week.

Tatsumi dismounted off his horse and surveyed the landscape. He was appalled. Men and women slept on the ground or huddled in tents, children crying as doctors and nurses attended to the old. Those who had strength fought over blankets, clothing, food, and other essentials. It pained Tatsumi deeply to see such a noble people brought low.

His thoughts flashed back to memories of his village, the faces of his friends and family were slowlyfading as time dragged on, yet the emotions he felt never tarnishing. There had been shortages too in his village, times when they hadn't stored up enough for the winter. But everyone was there for each other, and the hardships pulled them together. As much as Tatsumi had wanted to leave his home when he was younger, he now felt only sadness at the void in his heart.

 _Caring for others…. Is the only way for me to overcome my past._

The young man walked up to the nearest authority figure, a tall man sitting at a makeshift table on the ground. He looked up with tired eyes. "What do you want traveller?" He asked wearily. It seemed that pictures of the new emperor had not circulated yet.

"I want to help out around the camp." Said the boy. "Is there anything I can do?" He had asked Haleolith to sign the papers for the transfer of food and supplies to the camp, yet that would not be arriving for several days, and Tatsumi owed it to Mine to see firsthand the lives of her people.

"How do I know you won't steal anything?" Asked the man. "After all, It's not like you can expect you to get paid for this." Which was his way of saying _I don't trust you_.

"I just want to help." Said Tatsumi in his most honest voice, looking at the man. "There must be something I can do." _What was something they would need? Ah, food! Everyone needs food!_ "I know, I can hunt!"

The man was quiet for a long time. "No funny business okay?"

Tatsumi began his search, scouring the area for game. He caught a few small animals, rabbits and wild birds, but nothing that would really put a dent in the food shortage problem. Until he saw the most beautiful stag. It galloped across the wilderness, taking the wind with it as the magnificent quarry patrolled it's territory.

He fashioned a makeshift spear and crept up on it. Tatsumi was very careful to be quiet, keeping down as he drew near. Just as he came within range however,howling sounds in the distance caused it to run away. _Crap!_ He thought. He threw his spear in a desperate attempt, watching as it splintered against a large rock.

Tatsumi followed the deer for several minutes, until it got impatient and cowered in a corner, surrounded by large boulders. It was finally the mistake he was waiting for, and the young man closed in. He dispatched it with a swift blow to the head, preserving it's insides and ensuring Tatsumi wouldn't have to see the blood of such a regal creature.

He turned around, sensing danger. It was getting dark now, the sun was beginning to set. He picked up the stag, hoisting it onto his shoulders as he waded towards the ledges at the mountain's foot. It was placed on one of the boulders, out of harm's way just as several large wolves leapt out of the shadows.

They surrounded him and his catches, bearing their fangs and scraping their paws against the dirt, mouths watering at the chance to fight and devour. Tatsumi drew his sword; He knew that he could simply throw them the limp body of the stag and escape, but it would pain him to return to the camp empty handed.

He drew his sword, looking into the eyes of the wolves. They took this as a sign of defiance, and closed in.

The first to come within Tatsumi's reach was a smaller one, eager to prove himself to the pack leader. It snapped it's jaws as the others bound after it, barking madly. Tatsumi slashed it across the muzzle as it passed, leaping out of range of it's teeth and nails. It growled as it turned around to charge again, paws scrabbling on the earth as the beast fought against it's momentum.

The emperor drew his shield. The next wolf, an experienced brute with signs of age, was nevertheless taken by surprise as the instrument of protection appeared out of nowhere, slamming into it's head. Tatsumi had time to recover, leaping backwards as more wolves closed in.

He struck from above with his sword, the blade travelling in a wide arc and lopping the head off of the elderly wolf. The youngster had got back on it's feet and was ready for more, getting in the way of another as it lunged at Tatsumi.

The emperor rolled out of the way, but this time the foe was more agile, leaping on top of him, fangs bearing down as his insane hunger overcame all but it's rage. It locked onto Tatsumi's gloves, fangs struggling to get a grip on the hard leather. The boy writhed madly on the ground, trying to keep the other wolves away while he subdued this one. He locked his hand onto the beast's throat, unseaming it's neck with his blade.

The effort cost him his temporary awareness, as the might of the full pack was brought to bear. They leapt on top of him, attacking with their teeth as he hid behind his shield and arms. They were knocked aside as the pack bore down on him, trying to catch him between jaws of death as he desperately pushed them away.

 _Was this the end?_ He thought. Any moment now he would slip and they would bite into his flesh. _Run Tatsumi. Save yourself. You can make it if you push them off._ Tatsumi was filled with fear as he held back the assailants. One hand each repelling a wolf, while the leader received a swift kick to push it back. Still more wolves circled around, waiting for their chance to strike.

He looked up into their eyes, reflections in them and the dialation of the pupils showing the glint of the setting sun. It was disappearing behind the mountain, it's warmth fading. _No. I can't make it out. I will die here, trapped under their cold eyes._ He felt their hot breath on him as they wrestled. Time was running out.

Yet as he struggled, he once again began to feel the sun. As it set, it passed between the peaks of the mountains, spreading it's light upon the valley. Tatsumi could feel it, this last spectacle was beautiful. His situation made his eyes nearly well up with tears, as the impending doom of the setting made the vision all the more precious.

 _No._ He decided. _This is not the end for me. I must survive, not because I ran away, but because I fought for those who needed me._ He heaved with all his remaining strength, pushing them away just long enough for him to reach his weapon.

The wolves made a fatal mistake: They went for his chest rather than his arms. The wolves were disorganized, confused at his sudden counterattack and charging in blindly. One by one he gutted them, slashing his sword left and right as they fell at his side. Eventually, only the pack leader remained.

He stood up, stretching to his full height and spreading his arms out to his side, casting his shadow over the wolf. Now that he stood tall, this enemy was not as imposing, nor did he feel any fear. Tatsumi would defeat the wolf, not because his foe was evil, but because it threatened him. The two closed in, bringing all of their strength down upon one another.

Only one could survive.

 _ **Imperial palace, great hall.**_

Mine was still furious, teeth grinding against each each other as she carried _YET ANOTHER_ stack of papers to the throne room. _How dare Tatsumi think he can impede on my life! Oh, what it would be like to live like him. I bet he never experiences pain or sadness. He's probably in his room right now, lying around like a moron. Yeah, he has it so easy._

 _I hate it. It's like he considers himself a saint. Newsflash Tatsumi, my people are not simply a problem to be solved. Nor am I a girl who can be bought with words. What's the big idea? He has no redeeming qualities._

She entered the throne room, almost hoping to see him yet grateful that he wasn't there. _Well, okay._ She told herself. _He isn't that bad. And I don't really hate him. And I guess I have been a little harsh._ She walked up to the throne, slightly disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Err," she said to the spider, off in a corner of the room. "Where is Tatsumi?"

"His highness departed for mount fake not long ago young lass."

"Mount fake?!" yelled Mine. "Why would he go there?" The spider shrugged. Or tried to. It didn't have shoulders, so it kind of just sat there, shaking awkwardly.

"This is bad." The girl said to herself, lost in thought. "What if he comes near the camp?"

"That is exactly where he intends to go!" Boomed a new voice. She turned to see Najenda. "What?"

"You told him he didn't understand the suffering of your people, so he went to see it for himself."

"Alone? Doesn't he know how dangerous the area is at night?" She balled her hands into fists. "What an idiot! I wasn't serious!"

Najenda raised her human hand and struck her so hard that the sound reverberated through the hall.

"YOU KNOW HOW HE IS!" She yelled. "AND WITH THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN TREATING HIM, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE CRAWLED INTO A CAVE AND NEVER CAME BACK!"

Mine fell to her knees, tears flowing to her face. "What… what have I done?"

How could she have been so naive? Mine had pushed down her problems, yet the emotions still burned within her, making her lash out at those closest to her. It was only natural that Tatsumi, reaching out to her the most, would become the target of her anger. And though deep down she new he was not at fault, it only served to frustrate her, redoubling her anger.

 _What would he have done in this moment? After all, She was ready to give up on herself. Worrying about the western tribes had taken all of her energy, and she had been so cruel to Tatsumi._

She remembered a quote from the young man. A quote Leone had repeated one night when she was feeling down.

" As long as a tiny bit of hope exists, that's all that matters."

The girl stood back up. She was ready to believe in him again.

"I have to go." She said, clearing her face. "And… thank you, Najenda. For the slap. It felt good." She hoisted her massive gun onto her shoulder and left the chamber.

"Say what?" Said Najenda, an expression of disbelief on her face. Even though she wasn't really surprised.

 _ **Western tribe camp, at the feet of MT Fake**_

The refugees and the infirmed were shocked when Tatsumi trudged out of the forest, hauling the carcass of a deer and several wolves. They crowded around, asking him to tell the story and waiting eagerly to cook the meat.

"My-, my god." Uttered the man he had spoken to. "Young man, there is so much I want to say to you. You have done so much for us. But I sense you must be tired. So allow me to brief as I speak for the tribe. You have done us a great service."

"It's nothing. I just wanted to help out." Said Tatsumi, smiling. It felt nice to be surround by all of these happy people. Then abruptly these happy thoughts faded as he remembered what Mine had said. _A bit of food and water may save them for a day_ He thought. _But what will they do when I am gone?_

"Nevertheless, please stay with us a little longer." Said the man. "You have proven yourself, and are forever welcome at our humble camp."

Tatsumi stayed a little longer, telling stories to the children while he observed the men and women preparing the meat and crafting clothing with the fur. He told stories of adventure, of the monsters he had fought, and the triumphs he had endured to see. When he finished the tale of the earth dragon he had chased for several days, they cheered.

"What's your name?" Asked a small girl. She had stayed quiet throughout the tale, listening intently as she braided her hair.

"Hmmm? Oh, my name is Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi." Repeated the girl. "I like that name."

His reply was cut off by screaming. Panic caught everyone like a fever, sending a chill down Tatsumi's spine. Mass hysteria ensued as the emperor sought to figure out what was going on. People began running for their lives, feet scraping up dirt as they raced through the crowded camp.

"Get the women and children to safety!" Yelled the man over the screams. "Hashamiro, what's going on?" He continued, addressing a young boy running in his direction.

"Chief, a giant danger beast is attacking the settlement! " He gasped, clutching his chest. Tatsumi stood up, grabbing his sword and drawing it. "I'll deal with it."

"Young one, I have faith in your strength, but this foe is far more powerful than any pack of wolves." He meant to stand in his way, to block him, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the brunette if he wanted to.

Tatsumi was undaunted. "It doesn't matter how strong the foe is. They are attacking people who cannot fight back, and I find that disgusting." He ran through the settlement, leaving the others behind.

He ran through the camp, charging against the tide of people fleeing the wrath of the monster. Tatsumi was knocked over, spinning into the gap between two small tents as he heard the heavy footsteps. He hid, crouched in a corner as he listened for the beast through the misty night.

 _There it is!_ And what a massive entity it was. Behold was a danger beast the size of a house, bulky and armored with dark red skin, a bulbous head swaying back and forth, using it's spindly pincer arms to sift through the camp as it walked, four eyes and four legs making short work of anything and everything.

He leapt into action, slashing along the belly of the beast as he ducked through it's hardened legs. It screamed in rage, fluid leaking from it's underside as it's massive head ducked underneath it's broad body to view the offender.

This played into the emperor's hands however. As it scanned the valley floor, Tatsumi was already leaping onto the danger beast's back. _Let's see now, Bulat told me that beasts usually try to roll over and crush you when you leap onto it's back. I can take that chance to go for it's heart!_

He stabbed with his sword, penetrating deeply into the monster's fat reserves. The creature felt this new piercing intensely, hissing in rage as it shifted it's weight. Tatsumi got off as it was ready to flop onto it's back. As he hit groundside he heard screaming.

 _Shit!_ He realised, noticing the same girl from before huddling on the ground, her life rapidly fading under the approaching shadow. _She'll be crushed before I can stop that thing._

No more chance for a quick victory. He dived in, scooping the girl out of the way just in time as the impact flattened the surrounding area.

"What are you doing!" He cried. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she pressed her arms against him.

"I had to go back!" She said, her small shaking hands opening to reveal a necklace. "This is all I have left of dad!" He pulled her in for a quick hug, then placed his hands on her shoulder. "Run away. I'll hold the beast off here."

The brave look in her eyes told him that he needn't look after her. He turned his gaze upon the monster, facing it with nothing but his sword, his intent, and himself.

Now however, His foe had overcome the element of surprise, leaving Tatsumi hopelessly overpowered. He charged forward, blade swinging towards the nearest appendage, only to be forced to break off his attack as the creature aimed a savage slash at his throat. He leapt back, drawing Aegis and releasing it's energy.

The blast was far more immense than with his duel with Kurome; Tatsumi had his emotions invested strongly in this fight. A beam of light shot from his golden shield, impacting and dispersing against the sturdy skull of the gargantuan predator. The attack was decisive, making the creature rear up on his hind legs, yet not enough to kill..

Several men came charging, taking advantage of the evident opportunity to spear the danger beast in the head. "Wait!" Cried Tatsumi, as they got in the way of his attack. "Don't get close! It's too dangerous!"

There was no helping them, Tatsumi was forced to save himself. The creature had no need of seeing, it tore up whatever it felt, claws scraping against skin and dirt alike, tearing up the earth as it showed no discrimination. Flames began as it trampled tents and dwellings.

The boy despaired. Nothing he did could bring down the monster, He had no Teigu or friends to counter this power. It was like fighting Esdeath herself. _No,_ He corrected. _She is far more powerful._ She remembered what she had said.

 _You survived because you were able to raise your abilities._ Getting stronger was, as Bulat had called it, a continuous process.

He needed to increase his abilities to take on this foe. And if he couldn't get stronger right now, he would have to borrow strength from the future, and concentrate it. He would release a slash so strong that it could not be resisted.

Tatsumi tensed his legs, raising his sword and stretching his muscles quickly. If he timed it perfectly, he might be able to transfer power from all over his body, using every major muscle to increase the strength of his strength tenfold.

He would place all of his power into one attack. A single strike so powerful it would utilize all his strength in one burst, slashing through even the most resilient of foes. The creature's eyes drew near, it's massive claws raised to the sky.

 _Could he do this? What if it broke him?_ But Tatsumi pushed down his doubts. He had see what had happened to the wolves, consumed by rage and fear, and letting it get the better of them in a fight. His thoughts returned to every moment his restraint had been tested, his assault on the wolves, him wanting to tell Mine about his village, his duel with Akame's sister. _Akame._ He could think about her, while he fought. Better than doubt.

No time to linger on it now. The emperor raised his sword high above his head, ducked his head, and leapt.

Air screamed by him as he ascended towards the sky. It felt so nice to him, this speed, this power. But he knew to not dwell on it, lest his will falter. He brought his sword down with all of his might in a full body arc.

His attack was so powerful that it killed the beast instantly. His exploits would eventually become a part of the Western Tribe's mythology. The boy stabbed his sword into the ground. He needed to discharge this power before it killed him.

"I did it." He said to himself, hanging his head low. His body felt numb. If he had been anything but perfect in his strike, then surely death would have pulled him down.

The peace would not last. Despair fell on Tatsumi as his eyes found the lumbering body of another danger beast, the same shade of red as the other, climbing the corpse of it's brother. There was no hope. All was lost. Wearily, he raised his weapon again, sword shaking as he prepared to make his final stand. He could almost see Akame, her beautiful face smiling as his hallucination stared back.

 _No. If only… I had more time._

A blast of energy enveloped the danger beast, evaporating it as the intense heat penetrated it's thick shell. The beam was so strong that it's journey would not stop, carving into the landscape. It faded at the command of the wielder, yet the light lingered on, a temporary monument to the victor.

Mine ran through the debris, locking her arms around Tatsumi and crying into his sleeve. "Tatsumi!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I never should have said the things I did."

The boy could feel life returning to him. It was as if close encounters with death brought life back itself. He looked into her eyes, and her eyes looked at the sea of destruction, and the faces of the people they had saved.

"Why?" She asked, quietly at first, and slowly growing in volume. "Why did you do all this, if all you wanted was to get through to me?"

"No, Mine." He said, looking over the falling dust. "Yes, at first I wanted only to help you. But this isn't about that anymore. I want to help these people. I want to help you."

"I don't need help. I don't deserve it." She said, turning away.

"Mine, I know you've been wronged, and you feel there's noone you can trust. But you are human, like the rest of us. And you are not alone. And There are always those who want to help you, even when you will not help yourself."

"I… I just don't understand." Said Mine.

"You don't have to." He said in return. "What's important is that we are there for each other." And his words deeply moved Mine. For once, she shut up.

Maybe she had said harsh words to him, and treated him unfairly. But Tatsumi knew that beneath her hard exterior, beneath the Mine that the world saw, was a girl worth forgiving.

"Let's go home Mine." He said, stretching out his hand.

"Yes, let's go home." Said Mine.

 **Woo Hoo! Lot's of romantic development between Tatsumi and Akame. Just for reference, since a lot of these chapters begin right where the previous ones left off, only a few weeks have passed since chapter 1.**

 **I felt it was finally time to devote a whole chapter (or most of it) to Mine's story arc. I'm positively bubbling with ideas for the next chapters, expect lots of updates in the future.**

 **I do have exams coming up soon, so I might slow down, but I'll write in my free time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I know you've heard the exams/summative/blahblah (excuse). What's important is that it's finally out! (may have to read a few old chapters to remember stuff since it's been so long).**

Tatsumi and Mine made it back to the imperial city in the waning hours of the night. They never said a word to another, nor did they want to ruin the mood between them as the horses had trotted through the wilderness, carving their path across the darkness. Tatsumi was happy to have made up with his friend. When he had fought, it was for the protection of others. The emperor was slowly realising the truth about himself; One who fought only for others would require someone to fight for himself.

His comfort came from the care of others, yet Tatsumi knew his moment with Mine would end. _And what then? I shall be alone, away from everyone with noone but myself. And after I have slept, and after I have ate, and after I have worked, what then will be left for me?_

When had he become so obsessed with companionship? Wondered the boy. Why now did he feel the need for the warmth of others, at a time when his coat should be sufficient?

The horses pulled past the walls of the castle, the size of the rear gate drawing Mine and Tatsumi together as they entered the courtyard. They dismounted just outside the stables.

"Thank you Tatsumi." Said Mine. "For everything you've done. It means a lot to me."

 _There. That was what he lived for._ Everytime Tatsumi was praised, every time we was thanked, he felt as if he could soar a million miles. The emperor watched the girl skip away, to his slight disappointment. This glimpse of happiness only made him want more.

He could hear faint footsteps landing behind him. "Ah- Akame." He said, noting the sheer height of the roof she had leapt off of. "Why're you awake so late?"

"I was waiting for you to return safely." She said, walking around him and looking at every spot on his body. "I'm not injured!" He shouted exasperatedly. She stopped, returing to her place in front of him with her arms at her side. _Although I'm not especially mad that she cares about me so… And I have been wanting to spend time with her… and, I think, just maybe, maybe I want to spend more time with her._

Tatsumi's feelings for Akame had started out as fear, changed over time into admiration, and eventually comradery. But now, he was beginning to look at her more, and notice just how loving, warm, and kind she could be. _I know it's selfish. I know that being with her would only weigh her down. But I don't want to be alone._

"Hey Akame." He asked tentatively. "Tomorrow… Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

She stopped polishing her katana and fixed her stare on him. "G-go where?"

"Into the city with me. I feel like it's been a long time since I went there, and you need a break with everything that's been happening."

"I… don't really like the city." She said. _That wasn't the response I was hoping for!_ Thought Tatsumi. "It's full of people who might remember me from the wanted posters, and there are many directions from which we may be attacked." Tatsumi was beginning to regret choosing the city.

"But if it's with you, I don't mind." She said, to his relief. Tatsumi felt the energy rise within him again. "Okay Akame! I'll meet you at the gates at noon!"

"Yes." She said, nodding her head.

"It's a date then." Said a new voice. Tatsumi sighted the familiar blonde.

"Don't you start again Leone." Said a bemused Akame. Tatsumi could tell the two had made up from their fight the other day.

"But it's true though, isn't it?" Pressed Leone. "You're asking her out!"

"Akame, she's right." Said Tatsumi slowly. "You will come, won't you?" The assassin felt her cheeks redden, she put her hand to her mouth. "Y-yes of course!"

 _Thank god_ thought Tatsumi. _Truth is, I probably needed Leone to tell Akame. Else I would have been too timid to say it myself._ Now that it was in the open, and she had accepted him, there was no need to be afraid.

"Well that settle's it." Said Leone. "C'mon Akame, there's a few things I have teach you." The two of them left, walking through the gardens under the moonlight. Tatsumi went the other way. He and Akame frequently looked behind them, watching each other, but they never looked at the same time, and went their separate ways…

 _ **Tatsumi watch: Lubbock's monologue**_

So Tatsumi finally came back eh? Too bad, I was kind of hoping he would stay out. Then I could go read some sleazy fanfiction instead of sitting in a dark room watching the windows and doors.

I have to admire Tatsumi, in a way. That guy, he gets everyone's attention. Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Mine, Bulat, hell even Esdeath. And he does all of this without even trying. Why does God give gifts to those who don't use them? It's so unfair!

But what can you do? If there's one thing Tatsumi has taught me, is that you can't drop the world over one person. I love Najenda, I truly do. My passion for her is an intense fire, my desire for her is a hungry lion. But after Tatsumi came around, I started noticing things about the other assassins, things I never would have seen if I kept my eyes on Najenda. I think, for the first time, I began to see them as people.

I know what I'll do! I'll make Najenda jealous! She can't possibly resist a stud like me if I actually become a stud! As long as I don't actually do anything I'll be fine (still saving my first time for her).

I know that this might seriously backfire. But really, what could possibly go wrong?

 _ **End of monologue, Lubbock exits**_

"You're back." Said the giant spider.

Akame had returned to the throne room the following morning, facing the ancient entity from across the room, Katana with her in case Haleolith tried to eliminate her.

"Yes. And I have thought about what you have said."

The spider came out of the corner where it hid from the common dignitaries Tatsumi had to speak to. It's eyes locked on to her, as if judging the threat she posed to him. When it found only defensive precautions, it settled down on the floor.

"And?"

"I'll help you. If it means protecting Tatsumi from our enemies, I'll help you."

The spider raised it's head. "Splendid! I knew a smart young lady like you would see the light of reason. Now, do I have your word you will not speak about this matter of revival?"

"I will not tell the emperor, or anyone else for that matter." Replied Akame. _I will not tell him again of course._ Which meant she was telling the truth.

"Ok. Now we can set our plan in motion." And the spider brought forth several drawings and maps. "Our enemies will be working in secret. They will stay hidden until they are able to launch a full scale attack."

"Be more specific on who our 'enemies' are and what their goals are."

"Unfortunately we can only assume that they are after the secret of revival. Beyond that, their goals and motives are unknown, beyond their intentions to do us harm."

"The attack several days ago proved one thing." Continued the spider. "They are capable of penetrating this castle's defenses. To do this, they have to have someone on the inside. Someone spying for them."

"I'll look into it. But enough about our opponents. How do we help Tatsumi get back his friends?"

The Arachnid looked at her, it's eyes projecting a melancholy stare onto Akame. "Peace. We must not let him know what we are up to. For now, convince Miss Najenda to explore and map out the underground once more. For our own good, we will require knowledge on the state of affairs in the catacombs."

"I see." Said Akame, turning her back on Haleolith and walking away.

"Oh, Young lady." Said the spider. She turned around. "What?"

"Take care not to place yourself in any unnecessary risks. You are more important than you know."

After Akame left the throne room, she went back to her room and got changed. She felt immensely happy as she remembered her date with Tatsumi. The assassin wondered if she should put some ribbons or bows on her hair, settling on a simple bow and a casual dress.

She combed her hair with care, making sure it was absolutely straight and perfect. _I'm going on a date with him… I should be presentable._

She wondered how he felt about her. Was Tatsumi harboring feelings for her? Or was this the doing of his inner sadness and loneliness. Akame didn't know how she felt about either, or whether she was really right in judging him. The killer looked in the mirror, red eyes slightly hidden by hair staring back at her. Akame had looked at herself enough to know that she was never afraid of herself, except maybe when she saw her eyes reflected in those of her opponents. And that was when she buried her feelings.

 _I'm not nervous_ She told herself. _I'm just… cautious._ She looked at the clock. She wasn't going to be taking any shortcuts and the castle roof, so she knew she needed more time today.

 _I will be watching him. And I hope he will be watching me._

 _ **Imperial palace, main gate**_

Tatsumi was waiting for Akame at the main castle gate, wearing a white t shirt and jeans. His hair ruffled gently in the breeze, as he adjusted his collar for the seventeenth time. Not because he was a neat freak, but because he didn't want anyone to see the emperor standing around doing nothing.

"Tatsumi." A voice called out to him. He turned to see Akame.

There she was in a casual blue dress, carrying a beige leather purse (and her Kattana) and wearing a cute bow and with her hair swaying gently in the breeze. And of course, she looked beautiful.

"Akame." He replied, walking over to her where she stood underneath a tree. "That dress really suits you! I like it!"

"Thanks." Said Akame, turning her head away and looking at the ground as He drew near, "Well, shall we go then?" He asked.

"Of course," Said Akame, starting to walk but then stopping, noticing that Tatsumi was outstretching his hand. She took it rather eagerly.

 _It's so warm_ She thought.

 _Her hand is so soft_ He thought.

They began walking down the city streets. Making conversation became easier as Tatsumi began pointing out all of the shops and public places. Akame found herself giggling, and the two became less stiff and began walking closer. After that they had lunch, and soon found themselves walking through busy avenues full of people.

"Hey Tatsumi." Said Akame, pulling him over to the side of the street. "How come people aren't noticing us? As the emperor, your face is easily recognizable."

Tatsumi had been prepared for this question. "Well, I suppose it's because noone really looks at us."

"What do you mean?" Asked the confused girl.

"Well, people usually keep to themselves in this town. When the old Empire ruled, it was dangerous to do anything other than mind your own business. Anyone could be a spy, or It's been several weeks since the new government kicked in, but people are still afraid to talk to each other."

"It's hard to change a lifetime of habits." Akame said quietly.

"Your thinking about Kurome, aren't you?"

"She stepped away so she could turn and face him. "Tatsumi, I'm worried about her. She's hiding it, but I can sense her killing intent growing stronger everyday. And it's not towards any one person…"

Tatsumi said nothing, so she continued. "I fear if she goes too long without killing someone, Kurome will lose what little sanity she has left."

"Akame, we can't let that happen." Said Tatsumi. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

"Thanks Tatsumi." Said Akame, wiping away a single tear. "And sorry I brought it up on our date, I just… Hey! Isn't that Lubbock's old book shop?"

Sure enough, there was the faithful old store, only today it looked brighter and busier than ever before. People Came and went, laughing and talking to each other. The Sun Guards decided to go in.

Tatsumi walked around the shop, looking at the rows of shelves aimlessly while Akame explored the light novels and manga section.

"Can I help you?" Said a young woman walking up to Tatsumi.

"I'm just looking around. The previous owner of this shop, Lubbock, was my friend. Er- By the way, did he tell you about the secret passageway that would appear if you pulled a certain book?"

"Master Lubbock told us about the passage, but we never managed to find it."

"It's got to be a book that noone would take out. Something really really boring." Said Tatsumi. The woman was thoughtful for a second, then reached for an old gray book, titled : **A CONTEMPORARY STUDY OF ASHTRAYS**. Sure enough, the bookshelf swung backwards, revealing a passageway. But while the woman ran excitedly down the tunnel, Tatsumi's attention was being drawn in other directions.

"What the hell is this?" Yelled Akame, as Tatsumi turned the corner. In her hands were several mangas. Tatsumi looked at their covers as Akame gave the clerk a hard look. Within seconds the store was deserted.

"Err.. uh." Said Tatsumi, unable to formulate words. In each of the paperbacks was the emperor, -was him- doing lewd acts. Titles like **The secret life of Tatsumi** and **In the bedroom of the emperor: Tatsumi's dark secret?** He leafed through the pages, eyes widening as he found page after page of him engaged in lustful acts.

"Oh those? They're all the rage among young girls these days." Said the shopkeeper.

"They are defamation of the emperor's good name!" Said Akame.

"Um, I'll wait outside." Said Tatsumi, sensing that things were about to get ugly. Akame drew her Katanna. "EEK!" Screamed the clerk. "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything."

"I'm taking this." Said Akame, restraining herself. She held the mangas in her hands, about to rip them to pieces. _Although,_ She thought, _The artist did a good job of drawing Tatsumi's face._ She studied the books for a second. _The girl he's courting… she looks kind of like me._ She put the books in her purse, thankful that Leone had given it to her.

 _I must conduct further research on this._ She told herself.

 _ **Imperial Capital, deep underground.**_

Volvanox crawled through tunnels on her hands and knees. There was pain in her feet, but she continued on, ignoring it. She passed several connecting passages leading to nothing but dead ends, decaying bricks and mortar of thousand year old secret passages emitting a damp and musty smell.

 _Not much further_ Said the voice in her head. _Turn right here._ Her friend had memorised the passage, as it would always do for her, but as with all things it memorized, it gave Volvanox a painful sensation in her head when unburied, as if they shared the same mind.

 _Volvanox._ Said the whispering voice. _You don't have to serve under the hooded one. You could use this power for yourself. Turn it against them and have everything for yourself._

"How will I use a power that I have no idea how to control?"

 _Power is not learned. It is taken. Or stolen. Or borrowed, and never returned._

She dropped down a sheet metal hatch and landed on the floor, dust falling from around her as she looked at her new surroundings.

"Maybe… Give me some time to think about it. Until then, I'll play the servant's role."

She reached a sort of stone altar, an ancient workbench, and reached for her bag. What she pulled out was a most peculiar device as the voice in her head prepared a response.

 _Coward._ It chided, turning harsher, more concerned. _You only say that so that you may give an excuse to never change._ She ignored it, setting the device down and observing it. It had a peculiar wedge shaped blade a - foots length at the base and culminating in a sharp point- , with a handle splitting off at the end.

The design inspired Volvanox as the room begun to grow warmer. It's shape, it's design, it's lack of a guard and raw chopping power, this was a failed weapon created with the idea of ruthless aggression, sacrificing any defense for pure attacking ability.

She backed away from the hissing sounds made from the rejected shingu to listen for approaching footsteps. "You're wrong. I'm cautious, but even I am willing to work for what I desire."

The sound of hard, scaly feet could be heard coming through the tunnels. Volvanox sealed and covered the way she came, so that they wouldn't break the surface.

There was no turning back.

 _ **Imperial capital, city**_

Tatsumi waited expectantly for his date. He hoped she wouldn't be too long, although he wasn't too excited to do anything about it.

To his relief, she popped out of the store, taking her position at his side. "Akame, shall we continue?"

"Affirmative." She said. "Where next?"

"I was thinking we would go for some ice cream." Akame took his hand, and they walked over to the shop.

They ordered two vanilla ice creams, coming in a sweet waver cone. It was the best thing Tatsumi had ever tasted, and Even Akame was surprised by how good it was.

"Tatsumi, you have ice cream on your cheek." She said, wiping it off with her finger."

"Thank you." Said Tatsumi, as the two walked home. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow

"The city is such a nice place, I can't believe I only saw the bad parts of the city." Said the assassin. "I didn't know it could be so nice!"

"Of course!" Said Tatsumi. "Everything has a good side!" To which she gave him a wierd look. "Would you say the same about Esdeath?"

"I guess… yeah, she had a good side to her. She was extremely sadist, cruel, and selfish, but also hardworking, honest, and even caring at times... When it suited her."

"Tatsumi?"

"Yeah Akame?"

"Forget about her. You have me." And she wrapped her arm around him. Tatsumi was embraced by her scent, her hair brushing lightly against his side. With each step Tatsumi could feel a growing feeling of happiness. Soon it was all he could do to not throw himself onto the girl. Maybe it was the novelty of seeing the girly side of Akame, or that the contrast of her and Esdeath was so great that it shocked him to his very core.

Because for all intents and purposes, several weeks ago he could not have imagined himself with anyone other than Esdeath. Whether it was his fear of leaving her or a deeply buried sadism with him, Tatsumi had no idea.

 _But I'll forget about her for you, Akame-Chan._

 _ **Imperial palace, main gate**_

"Thank you Tatsumi. I enjoyed our day together."

The two of them stood under the moonlight, in the imperial gardens. The high walls of the imperial palace contained Akame's vision, but she cared not for any sight but Tatsumi's green eyes.

"I enjoyed it too." Said Tatsumi. Giving her one of his warm smiles. "Let's do it again sometime."

She planted a kiss on his cheek, giving her the satisfaction of seeing him blush, though she felt her cheeks warm as well. "Goodnight Tatsumi." _Really girl..._ He could hear Leone's chiding voice in her head. _You're too timid to do anything unless meat is involved._

"Goodnight Akame."

The emperor left, but Akame remained, standing silent and still. When she was sure that Tatsumi was gone, she leapt into the bushes and wrenched out a screaming young girl.

"Why were you spying on me?" She asked threateningly. The girl had to be a bit younger than her at 16, perhaps one of the servants in the palace.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" She cried, hanging onto her hair as Akame pressed her against a tree. _I'm not really that scary, am I?_

"Who do you work for?" Said Akame. This girl was clearly working for someone, and the quickest way to kill the weed was to get to the root itself.

"It was Agrammok the oil merchant!" The girl cried. "He said he'd kill my sister if I didn't do as he said."

Akame pushed her away and the girl ran off. As soon as the assassin was sure that she too was gone, she left in the opposite direction, deciding not to follow or interrogate further. Agrammok would meet his retribution, but for now it could wait.

She had some reading to do.

 **And there you have it! An anime/fanfic date that DIDN'T end in disaster/get broken up by a fight sequence. Keep in touch for chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have been receiving multiple requests to continue adding chapters to my Zelda fanfic "Hold My Heart In Your Hand." And as a result I've been thinking of writing new chapters, but that won't slow down this series too much, especially with summer approaching.**

 **If you enjoy romantic and erotic fanfiction (and don't mind the cringey writing of my younger self) combined with adventure, feel free to check it out. Shameless self promotion now done, we continue with this series!**

 _ **Imperial Capital, Oil Cartel headquarters.**_

A large man sat on a large chair, surrounded by food and drink as Leone stepped into the room. Though his bloodshot eyes were looking straight at the woman, he didn't move at all, leading the lioness to wonder if he even registered her.

"Yoo Hoo. Drunk Man. Cruel extortionist. Oil Tycoon. You alive?"

"Mnnnnnnnn go away slave. We can do it later." He mumbled, half asleep.

She had received word from Akame and Najenda of this man -Agrammok the oil merchant- and his treachery, spying on Tatsumi and his new girlfriend. Whether it was linked to the attack on the palace was unknown, but Sun-Guard wasn't willing to take chances.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" She said, slapping his cheek. The guards had been knocked out by Chelsea, so there was no need to be subtle.

"Hmm? Wha?" He yelled, jerking awake. He sat up, eyeing Leone's body and clothing. "If you came here for sex, I'll have to disappoint you. You're too old." The woman didn't even know how one was supposed to react to that. _And I'm 23 for god's sake._

"That's not why I'm here you greedy bastard." Said the blonde. "I'm here for some answers. Your accomplice was caught spying on the emperor, and we know your involved."

"What?" Yelled the man. "You… you have no proof!"

"Even if we didn't, you still just admitted to owning slaves, an illegal practice under emperor Tatsumi. If you want your lifetime sentence reduced, you better start talking."

"I'll tell you nothing!" Yelled the man. "And Nakusa is just some broad from the slums! She should be greatful!"

If there was one thing that really angered Leone, it's when people judged others on their circumstance of birth, something that one couldn't change. And Leone grew up on the slums, meaning Agrammok had made a bad mistake.

She grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Tell me what the FUCK is going on, before I snap your neck."

"Agh. Agh!" The man tried to scream, but his windpipe was being crushed. "Stop, please I'll do anything!" She pressed him against a wall. "Who are you working for?" She wasn't going to get an answer however. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, pain welled up in his eyes. The Lioness could sense agony in his mind, as his skull began to compress.

His head exploded, splattering the room with fluid and brain matter as he let out one final scream, the detonation yielding with it a shockwave that sent the remains of his skull across the room. Leone was also caught in the fray, hot blood spraying all over her face and her breasts.

She stumbled backwards, staring at the sight. Agrammok's corpse fell to the ground. _What the hell just happened?_

"What the hell just happened?" said Chelsea, peeping into the room and sucking on a lollipop. _My thoughts exactly._ Thought Leone.

"I don't know. He just… exploded."

"This is bad." Said Chelsea. "Really, really bad. We need to tell the others."

"Agreed." Said Leone, feeling the blood seep into the gap between her cleavage. "And I think I'll need a change of clothes while we're at it.

 _ **Imperial Palace, South Garden**_

Tatsumi was hard work training. Ever since his battle with the danger beasts at the refugee camp, the boy had become intent on perfecting his new attack. The problem with a move that used every part of the body was, well, that it used every part of the body. That meant training everything: His fingers, his neck, his wrists. Everything had to be strengthened, sped up, stretched. And he had to practice all of it while wearing his sword. Meaning Tatsumi had to come up with creative ways to exercise. He just had to return to normal training when someone was looking.

He hung from a tree upside down, his legs clasping the branch as he concentrated deeply. Clasping the sides of his head with both hands, he slowly lifted himself up using nothing but his hamstrings, making sure he locked his heels against another branch to accommodate this shift in balance. It was tough, but he was slowly working his way up. _Almost there, almost there, almost-_

"What-cha doing?"

Tatsumi nearly fell out of the tree. Looking at him was Lubbock, his green hair and coat making him blend in with the trees.

"L-Lubbock! don't sneak up on me!"

"Chill man, I'm only curious. So why are ya hanging from a tree?"

"I'm training." Said Tatsumi.

"Seems like an awfully inconvenient way to train. Anyways, the new lounge has a training center, why don't you go there?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Said Tatsumi. Truth is, he found it embarrassing to train while all the girls watched him, but maybe he would give it a try.

"Anyways, Run told me to tell you to meet her in the throne room after dinner." Said the teen. "Good thing I just happened to walk by and see you."

"True." Said Tatsumi. "Hang on a second, what do you mean by walk by?"

"I saw you just outside the window." Said Lubbock, looking at him curiously. Tatsumi stared at the palace walls, observing the plain stone wall. It was part of the reason he had chosen the spot. "Lubbock, there's no windows here."

"What?" Said the young man, scouring the walls with his eyes. "Holy crap you're right! But I definetly did see you out of the window though."

"This is wierd." Said Tatsumi. _How could a window be there on one side but nothing on the other?_ "Wow cool!" Said Lubbock. "It's like something just out of Manga! I'm going to investigate." And the green haired boy ran off.

Back to training. Tatsumi was tired of weird lifts and pushups. He figured he'd burn off some of his energy by sprinting at top speed. Problem was, there was nowhere he could really run. He had chosen a shady, tree filled area, not really the best for running. The boy looked around, his view cut short by castle walls in all directions.

Suddenly Tatsumi got an idea.

He had seen Akame running on walls. But while Wave had described Akame as being able to run at mach speed, Tatsumi himself had never done it before. He took another look at the wall, it was not completely vertical. This was likely a structural choice, to keep the center of gravity low and make the walls harder to topple (not that they were already almost indestructible). He decided to give it a go. One leap at the giant white walls, and he was off.

 _I'm doing it!_ He thought. The speed and power he felt was amazing. He took in the whole palace as he dashed across the walls of stone. The wind screamed past him, a tumultous gale force that picked up as he increased speed. Soon Tatsumi was going so fast that the edge of his vision started to blur.

 _This is amazing. I can see everything._ Thought Tatsumi. _Wait a minute, isn't that Haleolith?_ He saw the incredible spider at the foot of the fallen Shikoutazer. _I have to investigate._ But to his horror, Tatsumi found himself unable to stop. It was as if his legs knew that they broke, his head would hit the wall at blazing speeds.

Tatsumi couldn't do anything. He had no choice but to keep on running, continuing his flight across the walls. It was fortunate that the walls went full circle around the palace, else he would bash his head against stone.

He racked his brain over ideas to slow down. _How would Akame stop change directions midair?_ He had seen stunts that the more advanced members of Night Raid could perform, changing direction midair, balancing on a knife's edge, sliding on the ground as if there was no friction at all. _Friction! That's it!_

He drew his sword and slammed it into the walls. Metal ground against stone, sending a shower of sparks behind Tatsumi as he raced across the walls. Shikoutazer and the spider came into vision again as he continued on his vector, but at least he was slowing down. The blazing speed and force of metal against the great walls was so strong that it set the walls on fire. It was now or never. Tatsumi chose the softest looking patch of flowers to land on, and pushed off the wall with all his force.

Unfortunately he overjumped

Unfortunately he landed in a rosebush

Unfortunately the badly cut Tatsumi kept going and landed in the beautiful flowers that cause extreme pain when applied to wounds.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed. _First thing tomorrow, I'm burning these flowers and putting in a tennis court!_

Tatsumi stood up, looking around. He was dizzy, and filled with a horrifying pain all over his body, but he tried to smile as he stumbled towards the spider, who was now entering the crown jewel socket of the giant imperial arms.

"Haleolith! Wait up!" The arachnid was already inside, so Tatsum limped after,i followed him in. He came to a part of the automaton's great insides that was covered with water, Which Tatsumi guessed was the sinister remains of Esdeath's attack.

The spider was in the process of pulling several levers and gears when he turned to see the emperor enter. "Ahh, Tatsumi. Welcome again to the insides of Shikoutazer."

"Hello." Said Tatsumi, looking around the enclosed space. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I had been reviewing my memory for information on the insectoid creatures beneath the capital, and it had occurred to me that the original programming would still survive within them."

"Meaning?" Said Tatsumi.

"Meaning, all the original directives instilled in them would still exist, and even be carried out. To that end, I could forsee them continuing to attempt Teigu creation."

"What?" Said Tatsumi, his emerald eyes widening in shock. "They can still make imperial arms?"

The spider had it's back turned to him. "Tatsumi… not only are they still attempting to create Teigu, but it is WELL within the realms of possibility to make Imperial Arms. Even… Today."

"B-b-b-but they lack Shikoutazer to forge them in!"

The spider turned around, eight eyes giving the young man a grave look as his bladelike legs poked at the floor absently. "Even if I could be sure that they never used this Teigu while I slept in it's jewel, with all the centuries they had I believe they would still be able to slowly create the Teigu."

"However." Said the spider. "These Teigu would not be perfect, and the programming of these creatures would limit their ability to create new designs. I believe they would attempt to replicate existing Teigu rather than manufacture new ones. In fact, that is directly related to why I am looking for- AHA! Here it is!" The spider pulled out a small box with a black lid.

"What is it?" Asked Tatsumi.

"The perfect bargaining chip." Said Haleolith, opening it to reveal a small dagger with a red jewel and a small button on it's hilt. "A teigu that never entered production, and a new design which they would so desperately search for. Here, touch it."

Tatsumi grabbed the hilt and picked it up. Curious of it's effects, he pushed the button. The blade of the dagger began to glow, emitting a low humming sound. "Woah! What is it?"

"This is the experimental dagger, tentatively dubbed "Progressive Knife." It would have been able to undo the bonds in atoms. This would allow it to cut through anything, achieving far more power than it has even now."

"Wow cool!" Said Tatsumi. "Man, someone competent who was armed with this dagger would have been an absolute **monster**.

The automaton shook, and Tatsumi was knocked off his feet as the floor shifted underneath. Haleolith was similarily knocked off balance, but his many legs kept him stable.

"Please kindly refrain from saying that word again, thank you."

"Errr, ok." Said Tatsumi, rubbing his head and for his sword, which had fallen to the floor. "Well, I think I'll be going now." He wanted to go tell Akame everything. _And maybe do a little more._

"Hold on." Said the spider. "There's something I want to ask."

"Shoot." Said Tatsumi.

"What is it like… to lose a friend?"

"Lose a friend?"

"I have never felt grief." Said the spider. "Nor have I formed attachments with anyone due to fear of such an emotion."

Tatsumi could relate to this. When he lost those that he loved, he wanted to crawl into bed and retreat from the world, to cut off all ties. The universe could be a cruel place, taking away those that you love and replacing it with pain. More than anything Tatsumi understood what it felt to return to his former self, a bitter, difficult process.

But there was also so much good in the world, and life had surrounded Tatsumi with those that cared about him, those that loved him. The emperor wanted desperately to bring back life in his friends, Sayo, and Leyasu, but he knew also to be careful, never to forget the living right in front of him.

Tatsumi took the giant spider by surprise, grabbing one of it's legs with a gentle but firm grip. If the spider so much as twitched it's leg, Tatsumi's hand would be sliced open, but the boy was developing more and more trust with this arachnid. "Haleolith, losing someone hurts. It fills your thoughts with darkness and makes you want to leave the world. But you must never avoid friendship for fear of hurting yourself, no matter how great the pain."

"I see." Said the spider. "Thank you Tatsumi, you are very honest and kind." As Tatsumi removed his hand, the spider receded into the cave. "I want to think for a while, and reflect on what you said."

"Yeah, I better go too." Said Tatsumi, turning to leave.

Haleolith spoke once more. "Oh, don't forget this." As the black beast said this it handed Tatsumi his sword. "Say, that blade is wickedly sharp. Have you been grinding it against stone?"

"Err, yeah." Said Tatsumi, scratching the back of his head.

"It is a very good job. Farewell for now."

 _ **Imperial palace, throne room**_

Run had finished his dinner early, and left for the throne room where Tatsumi was to meet him. When the latter appeared, Run was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed and his head lowered.

"Run? You wanted to see me?" Said the nervous young boy. Run was always something of an enigma, rarely revealing what he was thinking about, making Tatsumi slightly nervous. It didn't help that Run had explained how his entire life had been focused on one thing the last time they met. It especially didn't help that the time Run had spoken to him before that, he had given Tatsumi a full mental breakdown.

Run lifted his head, his golden hair shifting as he fixed his eyes on Tatsumi. Then he began to smile.

"Tatsumi, I've found him." Said the professor.

"You mean Champ?" Said Tatsumi, remembering the name of the one who had butchered the man's students.

"Yes, It seems he has gotten relaxed. I tracked him to a hotel, with the help of some correspondents."

"Tatsumi." Continued Run. "We can't lose this chance."

"What do you want me to do?" Said Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi I've thought about this for a long time. I want to kill this man."

"Well of course!" Said Tatsumi.

"No but this time it's different. This time I REALLY want to kill. I want to do it up close, and not far away. Which is why I need you to weaken him for me. I'm not really skilled at close combat, which is why I need a warrior."

"Er,,, ok. But why me?"

"Because you are one of the few people in this world that will understand. But please, we must leave at once."

They set out through the capital, Run flying with Mastema, and Tatsumi doing his best to follow.

"Run-san!" Called Tatsumi from below as the man sailed through the night sky. "We're being followed!" Tatsumi was practicing his wall running on buildings, albeit in a safer way than what he had done before. But as fast as ran, he could feel a hooded figure tailing them, and it wasn't trying very hard to avoid being seen.

"It's okay!" the golden haired man called out. "She's here to be our backup."

At last they came to a small hotel in a deserted residential area. Boarded up houses, garbage and trash everywhere, it was like the refugee camp, only without the kind and cheerful people.

"He's staying in the last room at the second floor." Said Run, landing gracefully. The hooded figure was standing on a rooftop, looking down at Tatsumi.

"You go in. I'll follow once he's been defeated."

Tatsumi entered the hotel. He passed by the owner, huddling in a corner and crying to himself.

The floors creaked as Tatsumi slowly climbed the stairs. There was little light, but his eyes were slowly adjusting. Each door was open, revealing debris and blood. The emperor also thought he could see faces painted in the blood, forever staining them in the wood.

He reached the end of the hall, peering inside. There was an enormous man inside, sitting on his bed.

And looking straight at Tatsumi, with a hungry expression on his face.

"What a shame." Said Champ.

Tatsumi had to force himself to speak. "A shame?"

"Yes, it's a shame to see your innocent face and youthful body corrupted by this filthy world.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Yelled Tatsumi. Even the sight of his eyes put Tatsumi on the defensive. As he spoke, several spheres of light appeared, swirling around the man. "You are the filth that needs to be dealt with." It was not Tatsumi's hate that was speaking, but Run's.

"I'm the filth eh? I've done nothing but good, sending angels to heaven."

"You killed them when they had their whole life in front of them. I'm going to make you pay." Said the emperor, trying his best to look threatening. But Tatsumi realized he had been stalled for time. The sphere's of light appeared as brilliant orbs in the darkness. It was Champ's Teigu: Ace Solution: Die Leagur.

"Fight me!" Yelled Champ. The fat man cast his orbs, swirling around him and then flying at Tatsumi. The former had little time to react, diving out of the room. A large crashing sound could be heard, sending dust everywhere. All was silent for a moment, the orbs emitting light. Then Tatsumi could hear the sound of broken glass.

 _He's trying to escape!_ Thought Tatsumi, running into the room and preparing to attack. The window was shattered, broken glass all over the floor. _Did he already get away?_

 _Wait a minute._ The boy thought. _There's no way he could fit._ Tatsumi drew his sword, connecting with the clown's blade just in time. There was just enough light to see the terrifying face looking back at him."Haha! Boy, you are smarter than the rest. But will that save you?" While the man bore down on Tatsumi with 40 years of strength and experience, the orbs returned, swirling around Tatsumi and preparing to attack.

Tatsumi was thankful for his opponent's strength, it was what saved him. As the spheres of light closed in, the boy shifted his position, sinking to his knees right underneath the gigantic man. The clown, feeling victorious, swung down with extreme pressure, sending Tatsumi through the floor.

The brown haired one had the wind knocked out of him, and there were splinters in his ass, but it would take more than a fall to put him out of action. He drew aegis and fired, colourblindness filled his vision, but it actually seemed to increase his vision in the dark.

The beam cut through the ceiling, catching Champ on the arm. "OW YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled the man, leaping through the hole. Tatsumi rolled out of the way as the clown crashed through the floor. "NOW GO TO HELL!"

He shot all of his orbs at Tatsumi, dodging and weaving out of the way and running circles around the room. The spheres of light chased Tatsumi, tracking his movements and never more than a foot behind him. The floorboards cracked as the emperor evaded and dodged. Bulat had taught him to detect incoming objects without even seeing. Finally the orbs seemed to let up, letting Tatsumi know that the attacker was coming, and did not wish to be caught by his own weapons.

They locked swords again, only this time Tatsumi was quicker. A quick flash of light took out Champ's left eye, causing him to scream in pain. _He looks so vulnerable now._ Thought Tatsumi.

But he kept his guard up, rather than rushing in. The clown expected the latter, blindly firing his attacks in all directions. Tatsumi, who was able to protect against the powerful but uncoordinated attacks, broke through the fat man's guard, delivering a swift kick that sent him into the wine cellar of the hotel.

Tatsumi followed, but not before discharging Aegis's laser into the ground so he could see in the dark. The man leant against the wall, coughing and clutching his eye. Tatsumi closed the cellar door behind him.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Yelled the man, his bulging eyes searching through the blackness. He hastily tried to summon his Teigu, but the orbs didn't appear. "SHIT!" Yelled the man, realising his doom. He was helpless to resist as Tatsumi delivered strikes with his lethal efficiency, slicing through the muscles of his arms and disabling him.

He was about to strike a killing blow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Tatsumi. That will be all." Run said, setting down a candle as he entered. His wings extended, pinning the man against the wall.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years." Said Run. "You're going to pay for what you did."

"Um, who are you again?"

"Hahahaha. I should be annoyed that you don't remember me. But I guess it's better that way." He turned his head. "Tatsumi, let me use your sword."

"What? Why?" Said Tatsumi. He had been mildly curious to see Mastema in action. _Is he just going to use my sword?_

"I have need of it." Said the professor. "Now, give me your weapon.

The boy handed over the blade. Run stared at it for a momment, observing the blood on the edges with disgust. The clown looked at him. "What? Are you too scared to do me in?

"I will do what I must." Said Run.

"Hey I know you!" Said Champ. "You're that Jaeger from before!"

"That's right. Though I stopped after Bols died." Said Run, catching his words too late.

"Hehehe. That gas mask man right? After he bit the dust I paid a visit to his wife and kids!"

Run put a hand to his mouth, his shadowed expression unreadable. "No . . . What did you do?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Cried the man. "I butchered the wife in front of the girl, and then I raped the little child to death!"

Run struck him across the stomache, opening up the man and causing him to scream in agony. The scene was appalling, blood gushing from the villain and landing on Run's wings. The professor was simultaneously shocked at the sensation.

"What… What is this feeling?" He said to himself, striking again. More blood painted the room, and Champ's screams echoing through the night.

Another slice across the ribs. Another against the legs, igniting fire in the eyes of the clown. Run became bolder and bolder, drawing blood everywhere, all the while staring intensely into his enemy's eyes.

Tatsumi fell to his knees, unable to take his eyes off of Run, who began laughing joyfully. "Heh, this is amazing. I never thought revenge would feel so good."

"Just kill him already!" Screamed Tatsumi.

"Killing him won't bring justice to the children he murdered." Said Run darkly, as his wings began to throb and glow.

"No!" Called a female voice. It was the hooded figure, standing behind Tatsumi. _What is he going to do?_ Thought Tatsumi.

Hundreds of small feathers began to lift off of mastema, hovering an inch above the clowns face. "Any last words?" Said run emotionlessly. There was only ragged breathing from his prey.

The professor raised his hand to the sky. The hooded figure dashed forward, the hood falling back and revealing her red hair and tearful face.

"Please don't watch!" Screamed Chelsea, covering Tatsumi's eyes as screams echoed into the night.

"It's beyond brutal."

 **Welcome to the end of the chapter!**

 **This was an interesting one to write. I know some parts of the story don't make sense at this point, hopefully the next chapters will be able to clear stuff up without destroying the pace.**

 **To tell the truth, I have the entire outline of the story planned out by now. It's been a weird journey, as I have continually tried to improve my writing. Because of this, some chapters will have a different feel.**

 **And don't worry, one day, the lemons will come.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the oh so long wait. I've been terribly busy with exams but that has passed. Even still, the next chapter might take a little longer than a week or so with me planning to recontinue HMHIYH for a bit. It's been a long time since the last chapter and shit is starting to go down, so you might want to reread the last chapter. And chapter 9 if you need to remember what is happening.**_

 _ **Imperial palace: Royal Bedrooms**_

Tatsumi lay in his bed. He tried to get to lie still, pretending to be asleep, but Tatsumi was shaking. The events of the past few hours still remained fresh in his mind.

What had shocked him the most was not the brutal violence that hurt everyone involved. It was Run's transformation. _He was a professor. A man of peace and kindness. But he was so cruel! How could he do that?_

The image of Run flying away with an unfeeling expression and blood soaked wings gave Tatsumi shivers. Because if lust for revenge could consume Run, it could damn well consume Tatsumi.

And it had once before.

 _ **Tatsumi watch: Chelsea's monologue**_

Well that went all to shit didn't it?

Tatsumi looks pretty shaken up. I wish I could talk to him, but he looks so delicate, I'm afraid I could only make it worse.

I shouldn't even have come there either. I only agreed to help Run so that we could recover Teigu. And it would have gone perfectly too if he had let me intervene. Of course, if I had gone into that house. Of course if it was up to me, Clown face would be dead imeadietly. I think Run knew exactly who to pick if he wanted to disable without killing.

Because, and no offence Tatsumi, but you are kindof a failure as an assassin. You're a good warrior, but that's a big difference.

It's okay though. You can leave assassination to me.

 _ **End of monologue, Chelsea exits...**_

"Alright Everyone, listen up!" Yelled Najenda.

It was a warm morning, and Sun Guard was preparing to set out into the catacombs. But this time it was different, because a giant spider was tagging along. Akame didn't know how to feel about that.

"This mission will be longer than the previous ones. We will be taking our own food and equipment with us. Now, I know Run's not here, but he's currently unavailable, and given the conditions we will be operating in, I think it's fair to assume we won't require flight extensively. Not that that's his only skill of course." Added the former General.

"Anyways, unlike the other missions, this expedition will not be purely reconnaisance. Haleolith has informed us of a way to communicate with the creatures. Tatsumi, do you have anything to add?"

Akame looked over to her boyfriend. Tatsumi was leaning against a pillar, his eyes staring at the ground. "Hm? Oh, right!" He said, noticing the attention. "Umm, we will be delivering this small prototype to a hidden underground forge." He said, holding up a shining dagger with a single red jewel, and a small button on the hilt. "If everything goes well, we may gain the trust of the insectum."

"That's correct." Added a new voice. Akame turned to see a giant spider walking towads them along the side of the wall. "Once we gain their trust, we can put the insectum to rest once and for all."

"I've had my reservations about this plan." Said Najenda. "However, upon considering the arguments, brought to me, I believe this is the only way to prevent the underground war from spreading to the surface. Now, does anyone have any questions or comments?"

"I have something to say." Said Leone. Najenda nodded respectively; Leone was one of the seniors. "Regarding the Teigu that was mysteriously added to our stores. I believe Tatsumi should try it on."

"Yes." Agreed Najenda. "Tatsumi, I'll go get it right now."

"No!" Yelled the boy.

"Excuse me?" Said Najenda, confused at his sudden outburst.

"I will not use that Teigu!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. "I hate it!"

"Wait, how do you know? You haven't even seen it." Said Mine.

"I… I snuck a peak at it." He replied, attracting glances from everyone. "That Teigu was used by a wild hunt member." Sun guard was silent for a second. With such a diverse cast of warriors and assassins, they didn't always share views. But one universal truth amongst them was their hatred towards abuse of power, and Wild Hunt was the paragon of that.

"That's more reason than enough." Growled Wave in agreement. Akame looked at Wave, taking her eyes off of her boyfriend for a second. Wave was much like Tatsumi, in his strong passion and firm belief of ideals, but was at times quieter, more reserved. _Not that I'd care about him when I have Tatsumi._

"Well, in any case, Tatsumi said he doesn't like it, meaning the Teigu will probably reject him too." Said Leone, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "Are we ready to go?"

Sun Guard set out through the passage, walking along the dark corridors on their way through the underground. If it had been cramped before, it was sure as hell cramped with all of Sun Guard and a giant talking spider to boot.

Akame desperately wanted to be at the front with Tatsumi, but it would mean pushing past everyone, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself, in the end choosing to stay near the back. The other young women of Sun Guard were aware of this however, taking the opportunity to gossip.

"Hey Akame, I never really got the chance to ask. How did your date go?" Asked Chelsea playfully.

"Shh!" Hushed Akame. "He can hear us. But… Yeah, it was great."

"You should pressure him to do that again." Said Chelsea, a smirk slowly forming on her grin. Akame didn't know that the lithe assassin had ulterior motives for hooking the red eyed assassin with the green eyed emperor, but the thought certainly appealed to her.

"I don't like when sis goes out with him." Said a quiet voice behind them. Walking closely behind Akame was her younger sister Kurome. "He can't have you."

"What do you mean?" Akame said, turning to Kurome icily. _There it is again, that rage I feel._ "Why shouldn't I be with Tatsumi?"

"He's weak." Said Kurome, whispering into his ear. "He can't protect you."

"Tatsumi is not weak!" Akame hissed. "He has saved the lives of countless people."

"He is afraid of killing." Said Kurome. "He lacks resolve." At this, the red eyed assassin pushed her younger sister away, sending her stumbling backwards. Akame wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

 _No, Tatsumi is strong. H-he must be. He places absolute trust in his friends. He is my important comrade, and I am his… his… what am I to him?_

There he was up at the front. Akame desperately wished to seek comfort with him. Ever since their date just a couple days ago, the assassin was developing a genuine sense of awareness for Tatsumi. The emperor was now constantly on her mind, bleeding into every activity and ruling over her confidence.

"You will become dependant on him." Said Kurome, returning to her spot directly behind Akame, her body pressed against her sister's back. "You will grow weak, and you will die."

 _ **Mount Fake, secret hideout.**_

Laromir had followed the directions to the meeting point. His thick camo cloak shuffled as his heavy boots stomped through the hilly forest. And now, before him was a secret base built into the side of the mountain, barely visible until one was right on top of it.

The heavy doors were open just a crack, so he stepped in quietly as possible, entering an open stone chamber. Laromir opted to move along the sides to protect himself in case of an ambush. He wouldn't be killed be killed by a bunch of thugs. _After all,_ Thought Laromir. _I'm a professional._

At the end of the room was a single candle, illuminating a narrow staircase. Laromir could hear laughing from below. _So I guess it wasn't a trap… yet._

He kept his weapons ready just in case. After making sure noone was following him, he descended the stairs.

Several people were sitting at a large wooden table when he entered the floor. They turned to look at him as he took a seat with his name on it.

One person hidden behind a theatre mask nodded kurtly towards him, Laromir returned the gesture. An attractive woman in a red dress with gray hair whispered something to the person beside her, an enormous man with an aphro. The person next to him barely noticed the newcomer at all, the sound of rubber gloves working furiously as he assembled and worked on various bizarre creations.

The final person, Laromir realized, must have just gotten there, because the man didn't see the figure while entering. _I better keep watch on this one._ Thought Laromir, taking note of the man's spiky pink mohawk and double blades. He couldn't see any more due to the low light.

For a while all of them just sat there, the only sounds being the squeaking of rubber gloves. Just when Laromir was considering his decision to leave, the hall became extremely bright, lighting up the room.

After Laromir's eyes had adjusted to the light, he was aware of two things. One, he and all the others had instintively taken out their weapons. Two, there was a feeling of intense hatred in the room. As if Laromir wanted to kill everyone.

The only thing stopping him was this uncanny sense of fear. Reluctantly, Laromir and the 5 others slid back into their seats, just as a harsh raspy voice cascaded over them.

"Welcome." Said the voice. All heads turned, facing a woman hid behind a thick gray cloak and an old, dark skinned man. "Let's get right down to business."

 _I know where this is going_. Thought the man.

Several weeks ago, Laromir had received an anonymous note after completing a contract assassination. The rewards promised were great, but he had initially been inclined to refuse out of caution. However, he had been forced to accept after falling into debt, and had travelled to the meeting point where he would join an elite squad of "Affiliates."

Laromir figured that meant terrorists, but he didn't care. As a professional, he could simply add this job to his resume. And if the client didn't pay out, or the job got too suicidal, he could kill his way out.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

 _ **Imperial Palace, Dungeon Catacombs**_

Tatsumi slowly shuffled down the hallway, aware of all the glances on him. He knew that it would only make the others uneasy to see the emperor depressed, but maybe if they noticed something wrong they would actually talk to him!

He distracted himself from the events of last night by playing with the Progressive Knife, observing it's fine edges and red gem. He held the blade up to his face, it's flat and mirrorlike edge reflecting his eyes. _But wait, my eyes aren't gold- uwah!_

The woman giggled as he stumbled briefly, catching himself against the wall. "Leone!" He stammered. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Aww I'm sorry." Said Leone, smirking. "Just having a bit of fun. Anyways, how are you feeling? I get a sense something's wrong."

Tatsumi knew he couldn't hide from a friend. He was just about to speak when the blonde woman's ears perked up. "Hold that thought." She told him, putting her finger to his mouth. "Najenda!" She called. "Danger beasts up ahead!"

The passage opened up and Sun Guard fanned out, readying their teigu as a pack of hideous danger beasts leapt out from the depths. Where their eyes would be were glowing green circles, and they crawled on beefy purple legs, saliva frothing from their mouths.

The battle began to rage all around him, but the boy hadn't even moved. He absentmindedly watched as Susanoo leapt into action. _Hmmmm. He's cool. I wonder if I look like that when I fight?_

"Tatsumi, snap out of it!" Called Wave. "Er right!" He said, hurriedly pulling out his sword just as an opponent came barelling his way. He swung in a confined arc, slashing the foe cleaning and without endangering anyone around him.

The foe fell to the floor dead, letting the boy realise what was happening.

Suddenly Tatsumi felt an exhilerating rush, as if all of his thoughts were swept away. _I'm protecting my friends!_ He yelled on the inside with glee, leaping into the fray. Tatsumi had to hold back a bit of his strength for fear of overdoing it, but not a single claw or fang got through.

Soon he had cleared out a large swath of territory for himself, the creatures all around him preparing to avenge their fallen comrades. One leapt in, fangs beared as he went for Tatsumi's throat. The boy sidestepped, slashing his sword in a wide arc to where he predicted his opponent's position. As expected, danger beast was eliminated.

This left him vulnerable to attack from behind however. A feeling of displaced air gave away the vector of a new foe. It aimed for the back of it's target, completely taken by surprise when it was slit across the stomache. Tatsumi through his sword into the air -he would have need of both hands- and surged forward, grabbing two beasts attempting to ambush him, and kicking back a third. Slamming the purple legged predator into the ground freed up his right arm to grab his falling sword and cut through the next approaching danger beast.

All of this happened within seconds. Tatsumi felt the joy of taking refuge from his pain be replaced by the exhilleration brought by combat, yet remained cold, calculating. His experience with the pack of wolves was invaluable here, letting him predict the movements of the rabid enemies in front of him.

Suddenly a particularly large danger beast slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and sending him stumbling forward. _Crap!_ He thought to himself, preparing to face the wrath of the entire pack of green eyed monsters.

A gigantic metal blade stabbed into one of Tatsumi's predators, downing several in a single hit as it ripped free of the animal and swung sideways in a motion so quick it created gale winds in the large room.

Akame took advantage of this opportunity to break through the lines of danger beasts, slashing with her Katanna and downing foes left and right. Soon Tatsumi had caught up to her, and they stood back to back, fighting together against the deadly danger beasts. The death toll for the monsters was growing, soon they had to climb over the backs of their fallen kin to take a shot at the members of Sun Guard.

The waves of enemies finally ended with a blast of fire. Tatsumi shuddered, he still wasn't used to the lifeless body that was once the man known as Bols. Seeing those flames light up the darkness brought warmth and safety, but Tatsumi was getting shivers down his spine. The rest of Sun Guard seemed content to take a brief rest, but Tatsumi felt restless, irritated for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Asked a quiet voice. He turned around to see his favourite female assassin. _And beautiful girlfriend._

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Good fighting out there."

"I did what I needed to." She agreed, looking at the dead monsters over your shoulder. "But Tatsumi, you have also gotten stronger." Said Akame, moving closer.

"What's wrong?" Said Akame, her fire red eyes still somehow managing to look sweet.

"Ahh…. guess I just didn't get enough sleep." He replied. Tatsumi was beginning to feel better already just talking to someone. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Eheheh, me too." Said the young woman, though Tatsumi couldn't have known that she'd been up all night reading manga featuring him. "Hey Tatsumi."

"Yes?"

"How do you think of me?"

Tatsumi was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I think you're a brave warrior, an excellent cook, and a kind friend. You make everyone happy when you're around."

Akame blushed, and she put a hand to her mouth as a slight smile formed. "Thanks, you're very kind. But that wasn't what I was asking."

She whirled around to his other side, staring into his brilliant green eyes. "How do you think of me… as a woman?"

Tatsumi started blushing. "I-I, never really thought about it much."

"Oh." Said Akame, looking down at the ground and slowly turning away."

"Ah- Wait!" He said, catching her and putting his hands on the woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care. Akame, I definitely have feelings for you."

 _Wow. Did I really just say that?_ He thought. _And I guess I mean it seriously too._

"Really?" Akame let out with a note of relief and happiness. She took him by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank god."

"Thank God? Why?"

Akame just rested her head on his shoulder. "It's nothing.

They set out again, this time Tatsumi's girlfriend making sure to stick close to him. The low, narrow walls of the stone passage became more weathered and cracked, alluding to just how old the stone walls were.

"We're nearing the pit again. Everyone prepare to descend." Called Najenda from the front. Tatsumi was wondering whether he would either rappel or jump down, when he felt a soft tug at his shirt.

"What is it Akame?"

"I don't like this arrangement. If the spider is the last to go down, he could attack any one of us and escape."

"You still don't trust him I guess. Alright, I'll go down after him."

"No." Said Akame, placing a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "This would be the perfect opportunity to strike you as well, and we can't retalliate from down there. Additionally, I want to have a few words with the spider."

Akame watched her comrades descend into the pit. One by one they all went, Sheele, Mein, Bulat, Wave… Her sister, and finally Tatsumi. Now she was all alone with the giant arachnid.

"Haleolith." She said, blocking his path.

"Yes, friend?" Asked the spider.

"I want to know your weakness." She said, staring at him with her ruby red eyes.

"My weakness?" Said the spider. "And why ever would you want to know that?" It shook it's head and pushed it's way passed her, attaching webbing to the ceiling as it prepared to climb down.

Akame blocked it's way again, crossing your arms. "I need to know your weakness. It's the only way I can trust you."

The spider was motionless for a momment while it calculated a response. "And would you have to know Tatsumi's weakness to trust him?"

"Tatsumi has risked his life to save me and others many times, and never expects anything for it." Says Akame. _And I do know his weakness._

The spider hung it's massive head with a resigned expression. "You really are a strange girl aren't you? Alright, come over here." It turned it's black body around, all the while keeping at least two eyes on Akame. "My upper back. Closest spot to my heart."

Akame stared intently, not at his back, but at his eyes, trying to read his emotions. _Was that… fear? No, at least not fear as I know it._ She then stood aside, letting the arachnid continue on it's path.

There was something awfully strange about that spider. And if Akame ever saw it acting out of line, she would put it down.

 _ **Imperial Palace, Underground Catacombs, Bottom of the pit.**_

When Tatsumi made it down to the bottom of the pit, he became aware of something that wasn't there before: A distant, high pitched humming.

"What is that?" He wondered to himself. "It's giving him a headache."

"Calm yourself bro." Said Bulat. "Take deep breaths and it'll go away."

"Err right, thanks." Said Tatsumi. "By the way, what's taking Akame so long?" The muscular man merely shrugged and walked away with his torch, leaving Tatsumi in semi darkness.

At last he could see Haleolith making his way down the cliff face. _But where's Akame?_ He began looking around at the group of assassins and warriors. _Did she make it down already?_

A brush of hair at his side was all Tatsumi needed to know that his comrade was at his side. Relief returned to him. _I always feel so glad that she is with me. But… what is this feeling?_

As Sun Guard treked towards the malevolent sound, Tatsumi found himself at the front with Akame, pretending to be surprise when she held his arm, but really liking it.

 _How do you think of me… as a woman?_ The question answered in his head. Tatsumi was slightly embarassed at admitting his feelings, but now that they were accepted, he was glad that he had been honest. _But is there more to it than that? She's kind, she's hardworking, and she's… kinda sexy._

He began staring at her hips, swaying from side to side as she walked. The energy and femininity of her gait was overpowering him, making Tatsumi blush. His eyes moved on to her slender legs and calves. The look of Akame's thighs was so easy on the eyes that the emperor had to stop himself from reaching out to touch them.

And then there were her breasts. Not as large as Leone's, but still quite plump, and beautiful, and firm in their own right. He wanted to see her chest again, maybe in a swimsuit or…

A strong gust of wind coming down the tunnel broke his train of thought. Tatsumi nearly fell backwards, which would have been a bad idea considering the sword and dagger at his side.

"What the hell?" He yelled over the now overwhelming sound of buzzing. "How can there be wind underground?"

He ran ahead, checking to see what was around the corner. And the words in his head could not describe what he saw. He sunk to his knees, taking in the scene before him.

"Tatsumi! Are you alright?" Cried Akame.

"It's true." He said to himself. "It's really true."

The tunnel opened up into a cliff face, looking over a gigantic pit kilometers wide. Covering the entire surface were millions of battling insectoid creatures.

Climbing over the dead bodies of generations as they fought to the death.

 **A/N Tatsumi is starting to lust over Akame! Hooray for everyone and let's hope for awesome romance to come? Do I know what will happen? Heck no! I could change my mind at any time and end the series with Tatsumi x Spider!**

 **JK, you can pretty much tell at this point where it's all going.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Imperial Palace, Catacombs.**_

Akame and Tatsumi stood looking over the cliff face, their eyes peering down on the battling insects below as they held hands, standing with their backs to the wall.

"Well shit." Said Najenda, lighting a cigarette and breathing in the smoke. "At least the space is big enough for one of these."

And big it was. Akame couldn't even see the other side of the massive cavern, even with his assassin trained eyes looking through the darkness.

"Miss Najenda." Said Suusano, stepping forward to his master. "I believe it would be prudent to continue down our current path. While descent is not an option, the cliff face continues for several hundred meters, and leads into another passage."

And with a single nod, the decision was made. Sun Guard proceeded to walk along the cliff face. It got progressively narrower as they continued their march, such that everyone had to shuffle along single file. Except for one.

"Akame, are you alright walking like this?" Said Tatsumi. "It's a long drop."

"I-It's ok." Said the red eyed assassin, working up an excuse. "I want to be next to you, incase we encounter a foe." Truthfully though, she knew that he would grab her and pull her up if she fell. Which made her feel happy, even though Akame knew he would do the same with all of his comrades.

 _But he might grip me with his whole body._ She thought, steam coming out of her head.

"Not far now!" Called Haleolith from behind as he walked calmly on the cliff wall. Akame rather liked when the spider's steel legs stuck into the rock, as it emitted a sound that gave away the beast's location. She directed her hearing behind her, her mind sorting apart the footsteps and determining from the walking pattern that it was Sheele who was directly behind her.

Looking behind confirmed her intuition, as she noted the heavy amount of strings and handholding keeping the beautiful klutz from falling. _At least my senses aren't being affected by all this noise. Now if only- Ahh shit!_

"Look out!" She yelled, grabbing Tatsumi by his shoulders and slamming the both of them onto the ground just as the cliff wall to their left exploded, followed a hideous worm-like monster bursting from the hole. It quickly got over it's confusion, locating the two targets below and preparing to swallow them whole.

Tatsumi was faster however, quickly tearing out his blade and slicing the foe's head off. It fell down into the pit below, leaving the panting teenagers far behind.

"Are you alright?" Screamed Sheele, running ahead despite the danger.

"I'm fine." Said Akame, checking for injuries.

"My my, that was dangerous." Said Leone. "I'm glad to see you dealt with it."

"We should keep an eye out." Said Tatsumi. "There could be more around. Wait a minute..."

"Hey Tatsumi." Said Leone. "Did you notice what you just did?"

And then Akame realised. _When Tatsumi lashed out at the danger beast, he had not drawn his sword, he had drawn out mine!_ She hastily took back her Katanna, the two of them looking away embarassed.

"Hehe, you two must be pretty close for him to wield it, though I imagine it wouldn't be poisoned." Said a grinning Leone. "Anyways, I believe we're almost there." She said, pointing towards a tunnel leading further downward.

 _ **Imperial Capital, docks**_

"Guard duty?" Yelled the young man with the mohawk. "This is bullshit!"

"We get paid either way Rashiro." Said Laromir. "What were you expecting?

He and the other "Affiliates" Stood on top of a bunch of crates, overlooking the harbors and shipyard. And Laromir was beginning to get annoyed.

"Screw that! I just want to kill people." growled the angsty teenager.

"We shall get our chance soon enough." Said Malladorf, a blue suited man in a theatre mask. Behind him, Lindsy was busy flirting with the mysterious German doctor, who refused to give away his name.

"Vy yes, it is quite a difficult procedure." Said the man, wiping dust off of his coat with rubber gloves.

"Maybe you could invite me over to your place and show me." Said the woman.

"Ahhh but of course!" Said the doctor through his thick accent. "But I hope you don't mind zer being blood everywhere, hoohoohoo!"

"Pardon me everyone." Said Burt, the enormous aphro-headed man. "It seems we have company."

Facing them were a large gang of hooligans, roughnecks, and beserkers, all holding weapons.

"What do we have here?" Said the apparent leader of them, a beefy man with a bald head and ripped cuffs. "Decided to have your little tea-party on the wrong side of town?" He eyed the group of mercenaries, his eyes resting particularly on Lindsy. "Looks like they've got some good gear on them. Don't beat them too bad, especially the girl. We can play with her after."

The hooligans snickered and advanced. Laromir gritted his teeth. _I hope the others are all their cracked up to be._

"Finally some action." Said Rashiro, drawing his dual blades. Burt Cracked his knuckles. Lindsy flexed her whip. Malador and the doctor were nowhere to be found. And Laromir was readying his weapons underneath his heavy coat.

"Alright." He said. "Let's do this. "He said."

Rashiro surged forward, decapitating the first two men instantly. One thug retaliated, swinging his blunt pipe and the teen. It was parried however, caught by one of the boy's blades as he slashed vertically, the impact as equally brutal as the deep wound in the man's chin.

Laromir was still getting his weapons ready. _Damnit, why didn't I prepare? How unprofessional._ Beside him, Lindsy lashed out with her whip, cracking hard against the skulls of her victims.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?!" cried the bald man. "Get them!" As if waking up from a trance, the gang charged, wielding whatever they had on them.

Burt Leapt into action, using his massive size and strength to send the first row flying. Rashiro resumed his attacks with his blades, and Lindsy flanked with her whip.

"Excuse me!" Cried a sotto German voice. "I believe it's time to test out my medicine, hoo hoo hoo!" The man began hurling bottles of medicine and liquid, dispersing smoke of all colours and creating havoc amongst the hooligans. They began fleeing for their lives as those around them broke down, coughing and choking as they were consumed by the noxious fumes.

They turned the corner past a warehouse, only to find their escape blocked. Facing them, was the blue suited Maladorf, kneeling on top of them as he looked down on them through his theatre mask.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot be allowed to survive." And as he said this, Laromir stepped forward, finally unveiling his weapon to the world.

The official term for his gatling gun was a rapid repeating fully automatic rifle. Laromir found that name too long, so he just arbitrarily decided on the name 'Machine Gun.' Either way, it didn't matter as he clicked off the safety and sprayed bullets like a storm.

The closest criminals, hardened by a life of crime and force, were nevertheless cut down instantly as the bullets ripped through their flesh. Mass panic ensued as Laromir unloaded a full clip into the crowd.

The recoil forced Laromir into a hunch, but it cut down the majority of his targets. When he paused to reload, the other affiliates held off any attempts at desperate retaliation.

This continued for several minutes until the leader and only a few of his men were left.

"Wh-... who are you guys? He gasped, blood leaking from his neck."

"We're professionals." Grunted Laromir.

"An elite group." Said Maladorf.

"Soldiers and scientists." Added the doctor.

"Uh, guys?" Posed Burt, but he was ignored.

"We're the baddest bunch around!" Said Linsdy, placing her hands on her hips and striking a pose.

"Guys…"

"WHAT?" Yelled Lindsy, enraged at the large man for ruining the momment.

"Rashiro already killed them all."

 _ **Imperial palace, Catacombs**_

"You should try to angle your strings." Said Haleolith, as the beast aided Lubbock in setting up a barrier of webbing.

"Wow! Thanks, mister Haleolith." Said the green haired teenager. "You really know a lot about string."

"Well I am a spider after all." Replied the arachnid pridefully.

Tatsumi was leaning against the wall, idly and absentmindedly watching the two work as they set up a barrier. It would not do to have any enemies follow them, but it needed to be carefully constructed; If they were being pursued, they would need to dismantle the webbing quickly.

"Are you guys almost finished?" Said Najenda.

"Yes." They replied.

"Right, Tatsumi, do me a favour and round everyone up."

The young man started walking further down the tunnel, directing his friends back to where he came. He noticed Lubbock talking to Sheele, but paid no attention to it. What did grab his focus, however, were the sounds of shouting further down one of the tunnels. Tatsumi decided to investigate, slowly advancing until he could make out what they were saying...

"... And it still doesn't change the fact that I'm better than you. I could beat your ass anyday."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

It was Chelsea and Mine going at it again, with Kurome watching for her amusement.

 _Oh no._ Thought Tatsumi as he observed the catfight with fear. He knew they would surely try to rope him into this. _Oh god no. I'll just walk right past and maybe they won't notice-_

"Tatsumi!" They both shouted in unison.

 _Shit!_ He screamed internally. "Y-yeah?"

"You aren't gonna let this bitch say this shit are you?" asked Mine, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, your brain is as flat as your ass." Said Chelsea, stepping next to the boy and playing with his hair. "Tatsumi doesn't have time to waste on you dear."

"Don't you 'dear' me." shouted Mine, taking his other side. "Tatsumi, tell her to shut up."

"Umm, uhh."

His reply was cut short by a distinct hissing noise, whistling out of the darkness. "Get back!" He yelled, drawing his sword and dropping into his fighting stance just as several insectoids sprang out of the darkness, their fangs glistening in the darkness.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Said a voice. Tatsumi didn't want to take his attention off of the giant bugs, but he could tell from the striking sound of metal on stone that it was the ever present spider.

"Step aside please."

The insects soon had their full attention focused on this newcomer, though Tatsumi couldn't tell what emotions they were feeling. Mine and Chelsea both released their grip on him, keeping alert.

Without warning, Haleolith pounced on one of the insectoids, working his blade appendages through his quarry's skull. The insects died down, Tatsumi had to look away as the spider removed and rewired the creatures brain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled a voice. Tatsumi turned around to see the rest of Sun Guard, with his girlfriend at the front.

"I'm… repurposing him. He will lead us to the insectum's home, where we will converse with the Maior insectum."

"Um… I'm sorry." Said Sheele. "Who are the Maior insectum again?"

"If I recall correctly, they are the ones who control and communicate with the worker drones." Said Suusanoo.

"Correct." Said Haleolith, his eyes glistening in the darkness. "The process is complete now, follow me."

They let the corrupted creature lead on through the cavern, watching for signs of trouble. Tatsumi soon found himself lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" He heard a quiet voice speak to him as they walked over the old stone of the tunnels. It was Akame, his ever present companion.

"Yes Akame… It's just, I don't know. I've been thinking about Sayo and Leyasu. I want to bring them back, but I don't know if I could stand to see them again."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and leaned in closely. "Whatever happens, I will be here for you."

"Really?" He said, his bright green eyes shining through the dim light.

"You are my important comrade." She said, smiling at the strength of her own conviction. Their eyes met for a sec, before their faces turned away in embarassment.

"Hey Akame, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She said warmly. He hesitated before pressing on.

"You asked me how I feel about you Akame. How do you feel about me?"

This question caught her by surprise, but she had no time to answer it. For they broke through the darkness and into a large, well lit room.

And she nearly lost her mind at what she saw.

Laying in front of her was a megalithic insect queen, her swollen body writhing as it constantly birthed out new larvae, it's shaking body held in place only by the chains slicing through it's flanks.

"There's the queen. She's the key to reprogramming the insects." Said Haleolith.

"And the instrument in your deaths!" Boomed a new voice.

Sun Guard all turned to face darkness, and sure enough, a giant black spider emerged, hideous green fire emanating from it's corpse like body. It was followed by Volvanox, wearing a golden crown of thorns.

And a devillish grin.


End file.
